Tempus Fugit
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: Harry is sent back to the Marauders time and becomes the new DADA teacher. With old friends and new enemies around the corner how will he cope...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I've always really wanted to write a story where Harry goes back to the Marauder's time. I know the idea is cliche so forgive me for that, I will try and twist it as much as I can but it will probably follow the basic template, unless I have sudden inspiration as I'm writing this as I go along :)**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**Please Read and Review, I really want to know what you think of it :)  
**

* * *

Harry James Potter looked in confusion at the device in front of him. When it had been offered to the seventh years to return to Hogwarts and repeat the year he had accepted it gratefully. The year's absence from the place that he called home had made him realise that he was not ready to leave the crumbling yet mighty castle yet. During this year he had decided to explore the castle with Ginny and try and learn many of its secrets. It was due to this aim that he was now standing in the Chamber of Secrets staring at the hourglass in his hand wondering how he came to be in this predicament. To him it never made sense that Salazar Slytherin would have built a great chamber just to house a snake. Following this hunch he had ventured into its cold depths (without Ginny as the place brought back too many unpleasant memories) intent on exploring it more fully - the fact that a horcrux and basilisk had tried to kill him had severely limited his searching time on his first visit. Upon discovering a door at the foot of the intimidating founder he had found it to be a library. Naturally his Gryfindor-ish nature had taken over and he plunged in without thinking of the consequences. Now he cursed this rash nature as the hourglass began glowing a bright green, illuminating the dank library more than the candles could ever hope to. Looking in its glowing depths he felt a compulsion to turn it twice. After he complied and image started to form in front of him. Flickering the figure looked up, the bald head and the long, white beard that spilled down his ancient looking robes seemed familiar.

Harry gasped as his mind thought back to the statue on the other side of the door. Why was Salazar Slytherin in Hogwarts?

As if reading his mind the apparition said -

"No doubt you are wondering why I am here young one? You see you have activated the Hourglass of Te Nosce, this shall send you back to the time your heart most longs to be in. I found it on my travels and installed an image of myself to explain to my heir what this was as, by the time I had discovered its potential, Godric was very close to sending me away," his voice took on a bitterness here, "therefore I had no time to write instructions. Do you have any questions?"

"How do I get back?" asked Harry worried about being stuck forever in the past.

"You will be sent back when you have experienced all your heart desires." answered Salazar patiently.

"How will I fit in? Surely they will know I'm a time-traveler!"

"You will take on the identity of someone who will allow you to witness the events you want to. You shall keep your same appearance and name yet others will just accept this and not view it as odd unless their bond to you is extremely strong."

"What if I need something from the future?"

"Just picture it in your mind and it should come to you. Your basic needs will already be there."

Harry was truely panicking now as he saw that this was real - he had been fostering a hope that he was dreaming or in some state of delusion. Seeing Harry's anxiety Salazar smirked enjoying Harry's discomfort.

_"Stupid bloody snake"_ thought Harry savagely. Just then the hourglass glowed brighter and the light began to engulf Harry.

As the light faded Harry looked around. Seeing the familiar castle he thanked his lucky stars he was still at Hogwarts. His thanks was cut short however as he saw his mirror image coming towards him.

"Professor Potter?" yelled the young man.

"Yes?" Harry yelled back.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come early to show you around" explained James Potter, a look of confusion flitted over the boy's features but was immediately dispelled.

"Ah excellent, and who may you be?" asked Harry. Inside he was reeling at meeting his father but outwards his demeanor remained cool and collected.

"James Potter, Head Boy sir" answered the boy. Harry now saw how everyone compared him to his father. James looked exactly like him except with hazel eyes and no scar.

"Where is my trunk?" asked Harry finally thinking practically. He swore that if Salazar lied to him and he had to spend God knows how long living of something Dumbledore picked out the founder would pay... somehow...

"The house-elves have taken it to your rooms sir" answered the young Potter before gesturing that they should head into the castle. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this and followed the eager boy up the stone steps.

After showing him around - everything was the same as in Harry's time except newer - James led Harry to the Great Hall to await the arriving students. Sure enough they came quickly and Harry was startled when Sirius bounded up to them.

"So Jamesie I guess you couldn't wait for school to start long enough to arrive the normal way."

"Shut it Padfoot, Dumbledore asked me to." said James whacking grinning boy.

"Ow. First you leave me on my own to get the train and now you assault me. I'm wounded James!" said Sirius in a tone of mock hurt, his eyes doing and excellent impression of a puppy.

"Hey you weren't on your own! We had to enjure two hours of you whining about not being able to wait for the feast" said Remus coming up behind Sirius followed by Peter.

"Well just because I like my food is no reason for you to mock me!" exclaimed Sirius.

"It is when you become obese" joked James.

"Me? Obese? I could never do that to my adoring fans" said Sirius winking at a passing group of sixth year girls who giggled furiously. At this Harry gave a snort of mirth turning the groups attention on him.

"Oh, right I forgot sorry, this is Professor Potter the new DADA professor." said James sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

"Pleasure" said Harry.

"Excellent a newbie. This year is going to be fun" whispered Sirius to Lupin who snickered at Sirius's awful attempt at subtlety.

"Er sorry about them Professor" said James as they walked into the hall.

"Its fine, I've heard a few things about the Marauders so it should be _interesting_ indeed" replied Harry watching James's eyes widen as he recognised the challenge before heading to the Gryfindor table.

"Ah welcome Harry" said Dumbledore warmly as he approached the staff table, "Everyone this is Professor Harry Potter our new DADA teacher."

As Harry sat down everyone began introducing themselves. The staff mainly comprised of those he had had at Hogwarts except instead of Snape, Slughorn was the Potions Master.

Sitting between McGonagall and Flitwick, Harry surveyed the students. It felt strange being in 1977 and yet as he dug into his steak and kidney pie he felt contented. It was almost as though he was meant to be here. After making small talk with the teachers he found that Minerva was less strict and more fun loving in this time, reminding him fondly of Hermione, and that Flitwick had a devious sense of humour bringing many chuckles to the time-traveler's lips. All in all he was enjoying himself immensely.

After the feast Harry followed the way James had shown him to the bottom of the astronomy tower and entered his chambers. Looking around he saw there were a couple of comfy looking armchairs on either side of the roaring fire - courtesy of the house-elves. The carpet was a pale blue and fluffy gving relief to his well worn feet and there were wide windows looked out on the lake - knowing that this was impossible Harry guessed they were enchanted. Entering the adjourning rooms he catalogued a spacious bathroom with a giant bathtub and sea side theme, a comfortable looking bedroom - the mahogany colours of the wall panels matching the warm colours of the furniture creating a pleasant atmosphere - and a study with many shelves just waiting to be adorned with books. His tiredness catching up with him he quickly changed using the trunk supplied and climbed into bed barely able to keep the a smile at bay.

* * *

Back in 1999 Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stared at the parchment in front of her. In red ink it said Harry James Potter DADA Professor 1977-1978.

* * *

**A/N: Okay chapter one done, phew. Should I continue this?**

**Te Nosce means "know thyself" in latin - finally I'm using that latin qualification!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I thought I would post another chapter :) Thank you for the favorites and alerts they've cheered me up immensely - the cold has now come back with a vengence so I feel pretty awful, stupid immune system! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter _sees scary lawyers_, okay fine I don't but I do own the plot so there! Oh I also don't own Esmerelda Weatherwax she is from Terry Pratchett's Diskworld series which I recomend to anyone with a crude sense of humour :D  
**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar I'm finding it hard to concentrate at the moment.**

**Please Read and Review, I need to know if its any good and I'm not just wasting my time! :)  
**

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Stretching he pulled himself out of his warm bed and straight into the shower. Spelling the water so that it was just right he began washing all the while thinking of the day ahead. Today was the day he taught his parents. It was daunting but the idea of seeing his parents from an unbiased view point exhilarated him. Putting his head under the soft spray he sighed in contentment as the shampoo ran in streams out of his hair. He had decided just to review everything they had learned so far and work with that. With Voldemort around he planned on training them for combat as well as following the standard curriculum.

Exiting the shower he shivered as the cold enveloped him before magicking himself dry. Looking in his trunk he tried to decide what to wear. Settling on an emerald green shirt, black jeans and a black cloak with green trim he cast a quick tempus before heading of to breakfast.

The effect was instantaneous as he entered. He heard many remarks about his attire and smirked to himself. Surely they never expected him to dress like an old teacher. He was 18 for goodness sake!

Strolling up to the staff table he saw Minerva cast a disdainful glance at his clothing. Trust Minerva, even twenty odd years in the past and she was still a stickler for what she deemed "proper, respectable" attire. The rest of the staff either never noticed or never cared about his choice of dress and as Harry dug into his bacon and eggs he felt more than one pair of eyes on him.

Feeling a bit self conscious he left the hall earlier than he normally would have. Ginny would laugh at him if she saw him now, hiding from teenage girls in his classroom. However he too could see the hilarity of the situation. He missed Ginny immensely. They had been the only ones to go back to Hogwarts out of the old gang. Ron had left for auror training and Hermione had decided to go to St Mungo's and become a healer. Together they had explored the old castle, finding shortcuts to classes or just generally for the heck of it. So caught up in his musings was Harry that he never noticed the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs lined up outside the classroom. Beckoning them in he began to teach.

* * *

Watching the little ones file out Harry reflected on the lesson. It had went quite well and he could see promise in several of his students should they pick up careers in relation to the subject.

Now he had a free period and intended to spend as much time re-acquainting himself with the seventh year course. He was thankful almost that due to Voldemort he knew all this stuff and more, if he hadn't right now he would be panicking. After making it through Esmerelda Weatherwax's book on curses he tidied up a bit and then leaned on his desk waiting for the class to show up. Sure enough a few minutes later they started to come in. Harry stared at the new arrivals only intent on seeing two people. Lily arrived before James, her flame-like hair glinting in the light beaming in from the windows. What Harry had heard about his mother made him unsurprised when she sat at the front. Next Lupin entered and took his place next to Lily, in this time he looked happier than Harry had ever seen him and a lot less tired. Sirius came next swaggering into the classroom and sitting behind his fellow Marauder followed quickly by James, his unruly hair helping Harry identify him at once.

Once they were all assembled Harry began -

"Hello class I am Professor Potter, today's lesson will involve reviewing what you were taught last year so I can form the basis of the course."

At this many groans were issued from those at the back of the classroom.

"Now, now this is necessary for us to move forward without repeating anything. So tell me, what did you learn last year?" asked Harry, enjoying himself more than he could have imagined.

Lily's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss?" asked Harry playing his part.

"Evan's sir, we have learnt the jellylegs curse, leg-locker curse, sheild charm, water charm..."

Lily rattled off all the spells that they had done last year and Harry was relieved that he knew all of them. Feeling they should moved on he enquired about magical creatures they were familiar with.

"Yes, Mr?"

"Snape sir, we have learnt about Grindylows, HInkypunks, Gremlins, Werewolves" Snape sneered the word 'werewolf' before going over more creatures.

"Okay so you are up to date on your magical creatures but we need to concentrate on your spellwork. In this class we are going to learn spells not only in the curriculum but to be able to combat Voldemort and his minions with."

Many of the pupils gasped at Harry's use of the name.

"Sir how can you say his name?" asked James, not looking at Harry in disbelief but with respect.

"A wise man once told me 'fear of a name can increase fear of the thing itself' Voldemort cannot hear you, it will not cause him to hunt you down, I'm sure a Dark Lord has more important things to do than kill school pupils for using his name."

Many of the pupils now bombarded Harry with questions on who he was - wondering who the strange man who never feared the most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore was. Luckily he had prepared for this.

"My name is Harry Potter, my parents sent me to Durmstrang so I would be able to defend myself against Dark wizards better. I came here to pass this knowledge onto you as Voldemort's most powerful weapon is you. Dreams of glory and power can blind those who have not lived long enough to see the fallibility of them and I am here to try and stop you from succumbing to such trivialities."

"What age are you?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"I'm 18."

"But...but you sound so old!" Sirius said it like it was a scandalous thing to grow older.

"Smooth Padfoot" said James sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!"

"That I do Mr Black, my family was targeted by Death Eaters and as a result I have seen more than you have seen in your worst nightmares" As Harry said this he shut his eyes remembering that fateful night that was still to come to the innocent pair sitting in front of him.

Lily raised her hand tentatively, gnawing her lip.

"Um sir what happened?"

"Voldemort came and murdered my parents because they challenged him when I was away at Durmstrang, if they hadn't sent me away then I too would have died." lied Harry his voice filled with emotion as he thought of the questioners fate.

Pulling himself together Harry continued -

"This is why you have to learn to defend yourself. In this course we will look at duelling in both a classroom and non-classroom setting, familiarise ourselves with magical creatures that can both aid and harm us, practice healing spells and other battle aids and look at curses and how to avoid them. There will probably be more but until I draw up a course plan that is all" said Harry snapping back to teacher mode.

After the class wrote this down the bell rang for break and as Harry watched them leave the classroom he breathed a sigh.

* * *

"That was awful, poor Professor Potter" said Lily as they left the room.

"It was weird hearing someone who isn't us saying the name" said Sirius.

"Yeah but I wonder why Voldemort killed them in person though?" questioned James wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Yeah Snake-face rarely ventures from his lair. He mainly gets his minions to do it" agreed Sirius.

"Hmm I guess you have a point" said Lily.

"Maybe they were too powerful for the Death Eaters to kill" suggested Lupin.

"Possibly..." pondered Sirius.

"But some Death Eater's are almost as powerful!" argued James.

"Maybe he just fancied an outing, it can't be pleasant staying in hiding all the time" put forward Sirius.

"But why?" asked James frustrated at their lack of curiosity.

"James just leave it, its none of our business" said Lily before spotting Alice and hurrying over to meet her friend.

James shook his head and dropped the matter, maybe he was just being paranoid but he felt something was odd about the new Professor.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback I honestly can say I'm gobsmacked how well this has been received :D I'm sorry if the writing isn't very good I'm still feeling pretty ill - I think I have bad karma or something! - however writing the Marauders has been pretty fun :) I was asked if Ginny would come in it and she should appear in the next chapter or two depending if the muses strike - I highly doubt they will.**

**I'll try to update once or twice a week as I'm currently writing another story and the school work monster is after me.**

**Any suggestions are welcome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be eating Tesco Value cookies!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes - I would blame being ill but according to Umbridge I must not tell lies ;)**

**Please Read and Review**.

* * *

By dinner time the school was buzzing with news about the new DADA professor. Rumours raged him having fought of twenty dragons whilst defending the Ministry of Magic in Switzerland to him having resisted the temptations of one hundred veela to save the lost Prince of Denmark. Sitting down at the staff table Harry chuckled as Flitwick had just told him his Ravenclaws thought that he was Voldemort's long lost son determined to prevent his fathers evil ways.

"Well it appears you have made quite an impression" said McGonagall.

"Seriously these pupils have very imaginative ideas" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"So you mean you aren't Voldemort's long lost son!" exclaimed Flitwick in mock surprise.

"Alas I am not, I mean seriously who would sleep with someone like him in the first place!" said Harry incredulously causing both the teachers to shudder.

"You could have conveyed that point without the mental image attached, we are trying to eat!" groaned Flitwick causing Harry to laugh.

"Sorry about that" said Harry trying not to grin while McGonagall laughed at Flitwick's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gryfindor table the Marauder's were discussing their teacher's origins as well.

"Swertsa hiob caufjl hajgou bueio oahoi ahafoih hoihgsd laoifnv hioui afioer oghouh sihfo uahfs volsdhuoe."

"Sirius stop speaking with your mouth full!" snapped Lily.

"Sorry, what I was trying to say is that some people are saying he bribed Dumbledore for a post here after doing some work against Voldemort."

"Everyone is coming up with stories on how he got the job so young, hardly any of which can be right" replied Remus.

"So you mean he never got past one hundred veela to save the lost Prince of Denmark?" asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid its highly unlikely" said Remus, at this Sirius's face fell.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" asked James as he sat down.

"He's upset that our new Professor cannot hook him up with some veela" saif Remus.

"Oh well some women are better than veela" said James looking at Lily dreamily.

"Potter if you don't stop looking at me I'll make sure you can't have children" threatened Lily.

"Just admiring the view Lilykins" said James cockily.

"She's serious James" warned Alice.

"Don't I know it - seriously in love with me that is."

"I will give you to the count of three Potter and by then I suggest you be far from here" said Lily in a deadly sweet voice. James - seeing he had crossed the line - stood up quickly at this and ran from the hall as though dementors were chasing him for his soul.

"Would you really have done it?" asked Alice.

"Nah I just like messing with him" said Lily grinning.

"I'd say you are close to becoming an honorary Marauder" joked Sirius.

"Urgh don't brand me with that title" moaned Lily.

"Hey its an honour!" exclaimed Sirius offended at this lack of respect.

"Yeah sure, its an honour to act like a five year old" mocked Lily.

"I resent that." said Sirius as the others started laughing.

* * *

Up at the staff table Harry was digging into his third helping of treacle tart when Dumbledore began talking to him -

"Harry would you be so kind to come up to my office after dinner, we have some paperwork to fill in. If you bring some crystallised pineapple I shall be most pleased" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily in the light of the floating candles.

"Of course sir" said Harry catching on the hint as Flitwick grimaced in sympathy.

"Call me Albus" corrected the Headmaster before returning to his meal. Once again Harry marvelled at how strange it was being a teacher instead of a pupil.

Dinner ended shortly and Harry headed of to Dumbledore's office. Seeing the familiar stone gargoyle he could almost convince himself he was back in 1999... almost.

"Crystallised pineapple" declared Harry and the previously unresponsive stone moved aside revealing the staircase. Climbing up he knocked on the old oak door before being granted admittance.

The office was the same as it would be in the future except with fewer possessions adorning its shelves and tables. On a perch near the door stood Fawkes and Harry immediately went over to the magical bird.

"Hello Fawkes have you missed me?" asked Harry, his only reply was the bird nuzzling his hand. Hearing a door open he snapped around.

"I'm sorry to take from you your evening but you need to fill in your details so I can put your wages straight to your Gringotts account" said Dumbledore as he walked into the room.

"Its quite alright sir" answered Harry as he felt the disturbing sensation of being x-rayed that the wizard's stare was famed for giving.

"If you would take a seat" said the Headmaster, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. Harry almost groaned as he saw the paperwork that lay on top of the pristine desk.

After filling in his name and all the other relevant details Harry came across a problem.

"Well sir I don't have a Gringotts account as at Durmstrang I had my own account at Vladeks."

"Well we can put it in your teachers account here at the school as I am afraid we cannot transfer money to oversea accounts. Also I don't want to get you in trouble with the goblins that run that bank, I hear they take transfers badly" said Dumbledore wincing.

"Yeah I know" said Harry shuddering, in his time they were famed for getting painful payback on deserters - all done using the underground gangs of course.

"Now Harry forgive me I hate beating around the bush so I'll just say it. I know that you are a time-traveler, in fact have been suspicious since you arrived here and now you have just confirmed it. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, its hardly the first time Hogwarts has had a time-traveller within its walls, however I must ask a certain discretion - to me and others - on matters concerning the future. Dire consequences could happen if even the smallest bit of information about future events was spread."

Harry sat their numbly as he listened to this. How could his cover be blown so quickly? He guessed the Headmaster had read his mind, maybe Salazar wasn't as meticulous as he thought he was. Smirking slightly at the fallibility of the founder Harry came back to the present... or is it the past...

"Of course, are you still going to let me teach?" asked Harry worry clouding his tone.

"Of course, if the effects of today are kept up I daresay you will be one of the best we have had. I also hear that you have given a speech about Voldemort to the seventh years and I quote 'fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'" said the aged wizard, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I had a good teacher" responded Harry.

"Naturally," said Dumbledore smiling, "Anyway I assume you are here for a reason and so until that is fulfilled Hogwarts is your home."

"Thank you sir" said Harry amazed by his luck as Dumbledore let him leave.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and smiled, whenever there was a time-traveler at school the year was incredibly interesting. Pondering on how Mr Potter would affect it he bade goodnight to Fawkes and went to bed.

* * *

Back in 1999 the Headmistress turned to the portrait of the room's last occupant her eyes narrowed and the 1977 staff roll in hand.

"Albus do you know anything about this?" she asked dangerously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback :D Ginny finally appears in the chapter and I'll go more into her character in the next one but I had to get her arrival out of the way. I've explained a bit more about time travel in this so if you have any questions don't hesitate to message me.**

**I probably won't be able to update for a wee while (till the weekend I think) as I have a ton of deadlines this week - whoever said final years are fun was wrong O.o.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope definately not JK Rowling.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

A week after his arrival Harry woke up gasping, sweat coated him causing a shiver to run through him. He tried to cover himself in the blankets that had been kicked to the foot of the bed in an effort to gain some warmth into his freezing limbs. Suddenly his nightmare came back to him with a vengence.

Ginny!

It had felt so real. He was reliving when he had went to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Everything had followed the events of reality up until the Dark Lord had shot a killing curse at him. His eyes were transfixed on the green beam of light until out of nowhere Ginny dived in front of it. Closing his eyes he saw him kneeling over her pale, lifeless corpse. Staring into those vacant brown eyes that used to fill with warmth at the sight of him he looked up at her murderer. He remembered the pure rage that had consumed him, burning away all the compassion and mercy he possessed.

Shuddering, but this time not from the cold, he stumbled over to the bathroom. Gazing into the glassy depths of the mirror he traced the dark circles under his eyes. He would give almost anything to see Ginny now. He couldn't be certain if she was alright, he needed to see if she was okay!. Sudden panic seized his chest, his heart banged against its prison like an enraged animal in captivity. What if she was captured by rogue Death Eaters! What if the imprisoned Death Eater's descendants were torturing her for revenge whilst he was stuck here! Shaking his head he tried to dispel these thoughts. Ginny could look after herself, he was just being paranoid. Just because he wasn't there didn't mean she would suddenly be in danger. Also she had Neville to watch over her. Boiling rage spread through Harry's veins at this thought. Now he was being ridiculous, Ginny was Ron's sister so why would he react this way over imagining Neville protecting her! Not wanting to explore it further Harry clambered back into bed and fell into a light, troubled Ginny-filled sleep.

Waking up he stretched freezing as his knuckles grazed something warm. Turning around slowly he saw a figure with flame-orange hair splayed all over the pillow. The figure moved a little displacing the hair that covered their face. Pink lips came into view, partly open letting soft breath pass in and out. They moved a bit more and Harry finally got a full view of their face.

What was Ginny doing in his bed!

Yelping he jumped out of the bed to create some distance. Unfortunately the sudden movement woke her and as she opened her bleary eyes she looked content for a moment until reality dawned on her. As confusion became the dominant emotion on her face her eyes landed on Harry.

Harry blushed as he realised he was only wearing his boxers. Ginny however appeared to appreciate the sight for a moment causing Harry's blush to deepen.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny finally rid of the muggy haze that just waking up brings.

"It is 1977 and we're in Hogwarts" confessed Harry.

"I knew something was up, McGonagall kept giving me weird looks" said Ginny smiling.

"Your taking this better than I suspected."

"Strange things happen around you so I'm used to it, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny nonchalantly.

Harry related Salazar's message and by the end of it she appeared more than a little confused.

"But what about the DADA teacher that was meant to take the post! It doesn't make sense that you were accepted to easily."

"That's what I thought too but time is tricky. I did some research and the past isn't set in stone. If I went back and killed Voldemort many events he instigated wouldn't exist and everyone in the present would be unaware of it as Voldemort existed in a time line differing from their own. It is the same here, my presence displaced some events causing them to branch of into a different time line therefore no one here will be any the wiser to me not belonging here unless they are close to me in our old time line". Ginny looked taken aback by Harry's logic.

"Are you sure you never belonged in Ravenclaw?" she teased grinning.

"I wonder what role you'll have" mused Harry, who apparently hadn't heard still lost in his thoughts.

"Lets find out" said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand.

"Er Ginny..." said Harry gesturing her pyjama clad form and his own state of undress.

"Oh yeah" said Ginny grinning sheepishly.

After changing - Ginny's trunk had appeared next to Harry's - they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast more eagerly than usual. Approaching the staff table Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling merrily behind their half-moon spectacles.

"Ah Miss Weasley I see you have already met Professor Potter" said the powerful wizard clearly amused.

"Yes we bumped into each other on the way to breakfast" replied Ginny quickly as they both sat down.

"Everyone," said Dumbeldore getting the staffs attention, "this is Ginevra Weasley our new DADA assistant."

After the introductions were over they both began eating and chatting away to Minerva and Filius about and upcoming staff meeting- Harry could tell Ginny was unnerved by their familiarity.

"Harry I dare say you will tell Ginevra all the rules" interrupted the Headmaster, his eyes conveying the underlying message.

"Of course Albus" replied Harry, Ginny arched one of her well shaped eyebrows at this but Harry just shook his head, he would tell her later.

* * *

Down at the Gryfindor table the Marauders were wondering who the knew arrival was.

"Sirius stop staring at her before you get a restraining order" said Remus exasperatedly.

"Huh, what?" asked Sirius, his eyes never leaving the red head at the staff table. His reply was a smack around the head.

"Ow what was that for!" exclaimed the animagus.

"For being a pervert" snapped Remus.

"Hey the red head was just in my line of sight"

"Yeah the line of sight in which you have to sit with your neck twisted the other way to see!"

"Guys, guys calm it" called James and order returned once more.

"Hey do you think since she and Professor Potter came in together..." suggested Sirius leaving the rest of the question hanging.

"I really don't need that mental picture at this time in the morning" groaned James.

"Yeah" copied Peter.

Immediately James sat up straighter and looking around the others saw that this was because Lily, Alice and Frank had just entered. Frank and Alice sat next to James whilst Lily sat next to Remus.

"What's wrong mate?" asked James looking at Frank's pale face.

"I was up half the night doing an essay on the Witch Trials, if I have to write one more thing about Wendellin the Weird I think I'll book a stay in St Mungo's" moaned Frank as James shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Hey who is that next to Professor Potter?" asked Alice. However her question was rendered unnecessary as Dumbledore stood up and commanded silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce Miss Weasley she will be the new DADA assistant" said the Headmaster indicating the 'red head' as Sirius had nicknamed her.

"Well that clears that up" said Frank.

"We've never had an assistant for DADA before so why this year?" questioned James.

"Maybe it is because Professor Potter is so young he needs a little extra help" suggested Lily.

"Possibly" conceded James not fully satisfied.

"I wonder what it will be like" mused Sirius.

"We'll just have to wait for fourth period" said Remus dampening their spirits at the prospect of having to go through double Potions before DADA.

* * *

"Well Minerva I do recall there being a Professor Potter and that he was indeed exactly like Harry but I cannot remember much else about that year" answered Dumbeldore's portrait.

"Try" hissed the normally polite Headmistress.

"Well I think there was a DADA assistant, we don't normally have one and so it sticks out, I think her name was... Ginerva something or other..."

Looking down at the staff list Minerva saw Ginevra Weasley DADA Assistance 1977-1978 written in red ink.

* * *

**A/N: I initially wanted to make her the Charms Assistant but DADA just fit in with the plot so I'm as sorry I know it has been done before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback and I know that my bewilderment is probably getting annoying but I still can't believe it! I was asked if it follows HBP and yes it does but Harry and Ginny never got back together after the war and that is all I'm saying on that just now! **

**It was also pointed out to me that I spelt Ginny's full name wrong in the last chapter so I have corrected it and I apologise if it caused any confusion. **

**Oh and I can't say if they will change the future or not *evil laugh***

**I think I've answered them all now :) If you have anymore questions or things you want to point out please don't hesitate to message or review**

**I was originally going to update Second Chances so I'm sorry to any readers who read both but I have had a stressful week and just wanted to write something - hopefully - humerous :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a 45 year old woman!**

**I apologise for any spelling and or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

Packing up their potions kits the Marauders, Lily and Alice left the classroom - except Peter was still trying to scrape what was meant to be the Draught of Eternal Serenity from the bottom of his cauldron into a phial.

"So what do we have now?" asked James.

"Okay we have a free period and then DADA" replied Lupin automatically, his nose stuck in his Potions textbook.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sirius, his face lighting up with glee.

"Finally what?" asked Lily.

"I can charm the DADA Assistant" answered Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. However his pride was dented as Lily and Alice dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Hey! Is it not a fact that I am the Sex God of the school!" said Sirius in an attempt to save his ego. This was also thwarted as the girls laughed even harder.

"Wait why are you the Sex God! I am totally sexier than you!" interjected James.

"No, no, no Jamsie. You are the Vice Sex God with Lupin as a Demi-God and both of you pale in comparison to me" boasted Sirius.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Lupin before going back to his book.

"But Padfoot don't you remember the time we had to repair all of the mirrors in the bathroom because you looked in them?" asked James trying not to laugh as he ran away from the offended animagus.

"Prepare to be smote!" yelled Sirius chasing after the bespectacled boy scaring several third year on their way to lessons.

"I should probably go after them" said Remus resembling a tired parent.

"Do you think they will ever grow up?" asked Lily after Remus had ran off.

"Probably not but you have to admit it is entertaining" laughed Alice.

"I supposed... to a point."

"Wow I am writing this in my diary, Lily Evans actually finds the Marauders entertaining!" exclaimed Alice in a mock-serious tone.

"I said to a point!" grumbled Lily as her friend laughed.

* * *

Harry leaned on his desk and surveyed the classroom. It was a complete wreck. Chairs were lying in splinters, the tables were scorched and had chunks missing, the carpet was singed. Ginny was in the middle of this destruction grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Nice to see you can control your class Professor Potter" teased Ginny.

"Remind me never to review that lesson! Can you help?" asked Harry exasperated as he gestured to the ruined classroom.

"Well it is your fault giving the third years duelling practise so I think I'll just watch you suffer."

"Do you just like watching me suffer?" groaned Harry.

"Hmm maybe not suffering but I'll cope" replied Ginny with a wink.

Harry gulped but didn't respond favouring instead to repair the classroom. A part of him liked Ginny's response and he tried to stamp it down with all his will power. However just as he did this Ginny brushed past him filling him with desire once more.

"Come on Professor Potter you need to try harder than that" chided his assistant.

Blushing Harry began repairing the classroom all the while aware of Ginny's eyes on him. He felt her gaze move up and down his form as he re-arranged the desks. Turning around swiftly he looked into her eyes and saw the desire that coursed through him moments ago until it was quickly replaced with embarrassment and then defiance.

"What is it Professor Potter?" she asked innocently, unwilling to admit she had been leering.

"Why Miss Weasley I need your professional opinion" said Harry playing along.

"Oh and on what do you need it?"

"Is this room satisfactory to your requirements?"

Ginny got up from behind Harry's desk and made a show of inspecting the classroom. Her petite fingers brushed the windowsills inspecting for dust. When none was found she moved her shrewd eyes onto the floor. Apparently satisfied with that she walked around the room searching in vain for imperfection. Harry meanwhile was staring at the windowsill which her fingers had graced deep in thought.

Seeing this Ginny sneaked up behind him and whispered in his ear:

"My you are very thorough Professor Potter."

Harry shuddered involuntarily at this before creating some distance. He could not allow this to continue any longer.

"Well Miss Weasley I need to go and prepare for my next class, I suggest you read up on the seventh year course."

"Of course sir" she said sweetly before collecting the required book and sitting at one of the desks.

Harry left the room quickly. Walking briskly along the deserted corridors he headed straight into his chambers. Seeking out the study he sat down in one of the plush armchairs. His heart was beating a tattoo on his chest and his hands were slick with sweat. How could she still have this effect on him! They were better of as friends but, although he told himself this, his body betrayed him. Back in his time he could cope with this, why was it surfacing now! Swearing to himself he pulled out his organiser to see what he had planned today for the seventh years. Seeing it was Patronuses he smiled. Surely that would keep him preoccupied with the class and give him less time on... other thoughts. Leaning back in his chair he felt his fatigue crash over him like a wave crashing over a small boat that quickly lulled him to sleep.

_Black clouds coated the once blue sky casting darkness onto the land below. Seeing the looming forest he entered it warily. The canopy above obscured his sight as he tried to make his way through the undergrowth. Branches gouged into his skin, tearing at his flesh and coating their tips in blood. Nevertheless the knew he had to go on. A flash of orange permeated the shadows attracting his attention. Following it he realised it was a person._

_"Harry?" it called._

_Following with all his might he stumbled and crashed onto the vegetation. Lying there he felt the ground shake._

_"Harry?" this time it was closer._

_"Harry?" closer still. The ground was still shaking and he couldn't ignore it any longer._

He wrenched open his eyes to see Ginny's face hovering inches from his own and her arms shaking his shoulders.

"Back to the land of the conscious I see" remarked Ginny dryly.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Its twelve o'clock, class is in five minutes."

"Shit!" Harry shot up and grabbed Ginny. Together they ran through the castle until they got to the classroom and to their dismay found that the class were lined up outside.

Catching his breath Harry walked into the classroom and called them in.

* * *

"Looks like she's taken" whispered James to Sirius as Professor Potter and Miss Weasley ran towards them breathing heavily and looking - especially in the Professor's case - dishevelled.

"My heart feels the pain of a thousand icicles" replied Sirius dramatically, his hand on his heart.

"Drama Queen" teased James.

"I'm hurt Prongs" said Sirius feigning sadness.

After being called they walked into the room the Marauders took their usual seats. Scrawled on the board hastily was the word Patronus.

"Hello class, can anyone tell me what this is?" asked Professor Potter pointing to the board, predictably Lily put her hand up.

"Miss Evans?"

"It is an apparition summoned from the bearers soul to defend it in times of need. It is particularly efficient against dementors."

"Very good Miss Evans, now how many of you have tried this before?" No one put up their hands.

"I'm not surprised. This is advanced magic and I will warn you now that not all of you will be able to do it." At this Snape put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Snape?"

"This isn't in the curriculum so why are we doing it?"

"So you will be aware of this wide range of magic there is to wield. I want to show you that there is no light or dark spells and I can only do that by showing you a variety of them, can someone tell me why this is?"

James thrust his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"It depends the will of the caster. So called Light spells can be used inappropriately for example if I were strong enough I could accio your heart thereby killing you. Dark spells can also be used for good for example avada kedavra could be used for painless euthanasia."

"Excellent Mr Potter, now I will give you a demonstration after which you will pair up and copy. Me and Miss Weasley will be watching so I want you to take this seriously."

After the professor said the incantation a white apparition streamed out of his wand and took on the form of a stag. Sirius turned and gave James a look, the more James stared he saw it looked exactly like his animagus form. He felt as if there was something he was forgetting, teasing the edges of his mind, daring him to come up with a solution. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of this feeling as they partnered up to try and cast it themselves.

* * *

Harry surveyed the class with pride as the lesson came to a close, By the end James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Snape, Fiona Harcourt, Dawn Russell, Damien Willows and Diana Hopkirk could conjure wisps of mist that formed a nearly corporeal patronus. Before he dismissed them he told them to practise the charm for next lesson so they could continue further.

After the class had dispersed Harry relaxed and leaned against his desk savouring the nearly end of day feeling. Suddenly a pair of hands seized his shoulders and began rubbing them. Turning around he saw Ginny and relaxed again letting her perform her usual ritual after a stressful day.

It felt as though all the tension was leaving his body and flowing out as pure energy. When her hands hit a sensitive spot he moaned and the began massaging that spot more rigorously. Leaning into her hands he tried to create more contact as serenity flooded his system. To his dismay her hands slowed down and he lay back on the desk unable to support himself in this lucid state.

"How do you do that?" he asked her as she conjured a foot stool for him and lay back herself.

"I baked a lot at home so I guessed that massages were the same as kneading dough"

Harry laughed at this comparison and felt the desk moved with his expressed mirth. His muscles felt like jelly but when he looked at his watch he saw that it was almost half way through lunch.

"Gin as much as I would love to stay here I think out stomachs might regret it."

Ginny gave a groan here and heaved herself up. Harry followed her example and pulled himself up as well but as soon as he tried to support his weight his knees buckled. Ginny - with her seekers reflexes - caught him and held him up against her until he could stand on his own.

"You and your massages will be the death of me" he grumbled to Ginny's peals of laughter.

As they walked out of the room Harry felt one of his barriers crumble to dust and hoped that the rest of his defences would hold out.

* * *

**Did you like it? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback :D I'm updating earlier than normal as I'm really busy for the next few days and doubt I will find the time to write - then again I'm normally wrong about that so there is a high chance that I will find the time and that I am just making excuses for updating so quickly! Harry and Ginny are sharing accomodation - in different rooms might I stress! - and I realise I forgot to meantion this. The Marauders will be back in the next chapter but for now I felt I should focus on Harry and Ginny's relationship. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Wuthering Heights *sigh***

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

Harry awoke and stretched, basking the feeling that it was a Saturday and he had no commitments today. Pulling himself out of bed he padded over to the shower. Spelling it just right he ducked under the soft spray and felt himself relax with every droplet that rained down on him. Ginny had been there for around a week now and so far he hadn't given in. This from a bystanders point of view would have been nothing to brag about but for Harry's perspective he deserved a medal. Ginny had taken to loitering after class and engaging his attention as much as humanly possible. Her constant ambiguous phrases left him baffled but also a bit intrigued not helped at all by sharing chambers. She never used to act like this back in 1999 so why was she now? Shampooing his hair he let this thought fester in his mind, trying to come up with a solution. The simplest explanation was that he was reading too much into it. He could be picking up on these details because she was the only one with whom he could converse with freely. A big part - bigger than Harry liked - objected to this vehemently. Rinsing his hair he sighed as the water dispelled all the foam from his raven locks. Stepping out of the steamy shower he wrapped a towel round himself and headed to the kitchen - Dumbledore gave him permission to install it. Upon entering his senses picked up on the smell of baking wafting from the oven. Walking over to it he wondered why a house-elf would do that.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I never realised."

Harry turned with a start, a blush already spreading on his pallid complexion which only intensified when he saw it was Ginny. Watching her eyes rake over his appearance he felt like an animal in the zoo. However it must be a very good exhibit judging by Ginny's expression. Shaking his head he mumbled his apologies and hurried out of the room all the while releasing the breath he never knew he had been holding.

Ginny normally slept in at the weekends, Harry recalled so why the deuce did she have to wake up early now! Changing rapidly grabbing any clothes within arms reach he hurried back to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, pretending nothing had happened.

"Well we have the staff meeting at two so how about a movie morning until then?" suggested Ginny nonchalantly.

Shit! He'd forgotten about the meeting.

"Sure sounds good, what do you fancy?"

"Hmm how about a romance?"

"Sure as long as I pick the next one."

Ginny went to flick through their MRDVD's (Magic Run Digital Video Disk developed by Graham Hanson who went to a muggle cinema once and wanted to share the experience with other wizards. Today he has amassed a fortune by converting muggle films onto disks and according to Witch Weekly is one of the most eligible bachelors available).

Harry pulled out a packet of Jeremy Duguids Magical Munchies and uttered _"crustulum" _watching in fascination as it expanded to form a tray with cookies, popcorn, crisps and dips. Then he proceeded to collect Ginny's cookies from the oven.

"Got one" yelled Ginny from the lounge.

Taking the snacks through they both sat down on the squashy couch and started watching Wuthering Heights.

Munching on popcorn Harry watched the emotions that flickered across Ginny's face from the corner of his eye. The film was quite good apparently if Ginny's engaged look was anything to go by and by the end she had tears welling in her eyes before she dissolved into sobs. Harry wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace, his shirt stifling her cries.

Deciding that they should probably watch a comedy next Harry went to pick the next film whilst Ginny went to the bathroom to freshen up. Seeing her return he could only compare her to an angel, her red rimmed eyes never marred the effect and only served to enhance it. Straying away from these dangerous thoughts he randomly picked a film.

Sitting back down Ginny cuddled up to him again apparently unperturbed by his sudden resemblance of a statue. Again Harry never payed much attention to the film. This time however he was trying to focus on anything but her proximity. He could feel her breath ghost his neck sending goosebumps down his spine, her head rested on his shoulder and he could smell her heavenly flowery scent permeating his unwilling nostrils. Trying not to think about this he glued his eyes to the projection and only sneaked glances from time to time. On one such glance her face was alight with laughter, creasing her features and he watched as the merriment danced in her eyes. His heart lurched at this but he forced himself to turn away, if it wasn't for her own good he would never have found the will power. Unseeingly he watched the film until finally it was over.

Stretching he created some distance between himself and Ginny. Glancing up at the clock he saw that they only had fifteen minutes until the meeting. Ginny it appeared realised this at the same time and so the straightened themselves up and hurried out the door.

They were the last to enter the staff room and all eyes fell upon them. Harry cringed at this unwanted attention but Ginny walked in confidently and took a seat next to Professor Sinistra. Seeing the only seat that was left was next to Flitwick, Harry strolled over and sat next to the clearly amused wizard. Seeing they were all settled Dumbledore brought the meeting to order.

"Welcome to the first meeting of term. How are classes going so far?" he asked and went around the teachers all muttering good and only a few discrepancies. Finally they reached Harry and Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes bore into his expectantly.

"Classes have been going well and there is a lot of potential amongst the seventh years in particular. However I feel we have only scratched this potential and that they will not be sufficiently prepared to deal with the threat of Voldemort in the class time I am allotted to teach them."

"What do you propose Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I propose Ginny and I start up a duelling club for the seventh years to further prepare them for the dangers out there in the real world."

Ginny's eyes widened at this as he had confessed no such plans to her but Dumbledore clasped his hands together in elation.

"Well said Harry, you may start up your club but I expect monthly progress reports" said the Headmaster happily before moving on to Flitwick and then the meeting was adjourned.

Walking back up Harry felt himself being yanked back by Ginny.

"What was that?" she asked impatiently. Harry knew this was coming and had dreaded it since he had divulged his plans.

"Not here" he answered gruffly before pulling out of her hold and marching to their chambers.

"Now will you tell me?" asked Ginny once they were in the confines of the lounge. Harry set up several silencing charms and privacy wards as an answer and sat on the couch.

"Look Gin if I can at least educate some of them people in duelling maybe some of them will survive or the Order will be better prepared or ... or..."

Ginny saw he was getting flustered and used her nimble fingers massage his shoulders. Instantly she felt him relax into her ministrations.

"I just like the idea that we can maybe change some lives for better. Its hard teaching them and knowing over half of them will die at Voldemort's hands."

"I know it is but you have to accept that some things have to remain constant even if it pains you."

"But my parents could still be alive and by not doing anything I become as good as their executioner" confessed Harry. Ginny spun around and faced him, her cinnamon eyes looking directly in his brilliant green orbs.

"They knew what they were getting into and by changing the future there is no guarantee that it will turn out for the better. For all you know someone worse than Voldemort could have risen, you may still be an orphan... we might never have met!"

"But still... the idea of doing nothing..." Harry trailed off his head now in his hands.

"Sometimes you have to suffer for the greater good" she said gently.

"Believe me I know" Harry's weary eyes seeking Ginny's before her slender arms wrapped round his neck and she embraced him.

"I've missed this Harry" she said, her voice sounding tired to his ears.

"So have I" he confessed.

"Then why are you so different?" asked Ginny into his shoulder.

"Different how?"

"After the war I thought we would pick up where we left off but instead you treated me more as a friend, freezing whenever we got close, I noticed it again during the film."

"You wouldn't understand" said Harry. Wrenching herself out of his arms Ginny glared at him looking like an enraged angel.

"Try me!" she demanded.

Harry stood up and turned his back to her watching the flames crackle merrily in the hearth, a sharp contrast to the atmosphere engulfing the room.

"In 1999 I'm Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy or some other stupid title. There are many out there who hate me for what I did. If we got back together the media would be all over it and you would be in the glare of the cameras everywhere we go. My enemies could use you to get to me and I cannot bare the thought of that happening, it would be all my fault if you got hurt or worse and I couldn't live with that on my conscience" Harry finished whispering.

Not turning around he felt Ginny's arms wrap around his waist and her head proped on his shoulder.

"When will you realise that I care about you Harry? I have known the risks for years and still remain your friend. Doesn't that tell you something? I love you and I'm willing to go through all that to be with you. I can look after myself and you need to stop feeling as if you need to protect me, I'm less fragile than you think" whispered Ginny in his ear.

Stiffening Harry's defences barely held off this onslaught and seeing this he escaped from the room leaving Ginny on her own.

She stood there watching the flickering flames lick the grate and vowed that she would get through to him and break the barriers that guarded his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there thank you for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I put a bid for the rights on ebay but apparently twenty pence wasn't good enough!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

Opening his eyes James gave a start as Sirius's face came into his fuzzy view.

"Hello darling" cooed Sirius in a falsetto voice, giving the befuddled boy a peck on the cheek.

"Get off!" moaned James as he pushed Sirius off his bed.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sirius as he cracked his arm off James's bedside cabinet.

"To be honest it serves you right" said Remus, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Why is everyone up this early?" asked James as he put his glasses on.

"Didn't you see the notice?" asked Remus.

"What notice?"

"Professor Potter is taking us out to the Forbidden Forest to find Firecrabb Eggs" said Remus suppressing a yawn.

"But why this early?"

"They glow when the sun rises to gain energy for creating nutrients, so we need to leave halfway through breakfast."

"Oh, but why are you so excited Padfoot? I mean I can understand why Moony is excited by getting up early for work but you!"

"I saw Professor Potter and Miss Weasley at dinner last night and I think they've fallen out!" yelled Sirius gleefully.

"What makes you say that?" asked Remus looking concerned.

"Well she was trying to talk to him and he just ignored her opting instead to talk to McGonagall of all people!"

James rolled his eyes and began to get dressed with Sirius humming the Striptease song in the background still grinning like a moron.

"Where's Peter?" asked Remus suddenly pointing to the empty, unmade bed in the corner.

"Its not like him to get up early" said James.

"Look he's probably down at breakfast or something, lets get going I wanna see if there have been any developments" said Sirius impatiently.

"She's a bloody teacher!" said James exasperatedly.

"Nooo she's an assistant there's a difference" answered Sirius smugly as he all but ran out of the room.

"Hopeless" sighed Remus as both he and James followed the besotted boy.

Looking up at the staff table James saw instantly what Sirius had meant. Miss Weasley was sneaking glances at Professor Potter every few minutes but every time she looked he suddenly became incredibly interested in his bacon. The Professor's face was expressionless but small cracks were appearing in the mask with every look his assistant gave him.

Turning back to his table he saw Peter just as he sat down between Sirius and Alice.

"Where have you been?" asked Sirius.

"I was at the Owlery. My parents wanted to know how the first few weeks were" wheezed Peter, out of breath from his journey. Everyone accepted this and moved on.

"Are you looking forward to the trip?" asked Frank.

"Yeah I get to miss Potions too which is a bonus!" said James grinning.

"You'll still have to catch up" warned Lily who was sitting next to James.

"How about we go and see Slughorn during our free to get notes?" proposed James. Lily thought about this for a moment until deciding that the reason outweighed the annoyance her companion would cause and consented.

"Right we better get going" said Remus as he saw Professor Potter and Miss Weasley get up from the staff table still not talking.

"Think of me when I'm suffering through Potions!" yelled Frank as the Marauder's and Lily made to leave.

Wrapping their cloaks around them in a vain attempt to fight the cold that gnawed at their bones they walked down to the edge of the forest. Seeing the mass of students they wandered over to them. Professor Potter was currently collecting wood for a fire and got a few volunteers to help. Unsurprisingly Lily offered her services and so James followed after her while Sirius stared at Miss Weasley and Remus kept him in check.

Crashing through the undergrowth they looked for suitable logs. Seeing one at the foot of a rotten stump separated from them by a small brook the duo approached it. Leaning over James tried to reach it but lost his balance on some wet leaves. Arms flailing he grabbed onto the nearest thing. The next thing Lily knew his arms were around her dragging her down with him. Landing in the brook, water streamed over James as he acted as a barrier between Lily and the ice water. Frozen to the core he melted a little as Lily started laughing.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Your face!" exclaimed Lily,

"What about it!"

By way of an answer she proceeded to wipe of mud from his forehead.

"Um... I think I've just made it worse" confessed Lily trying not to laugh at the expression that graced James's features at this news.

"Guys are you okay we heard screams?" came a voice behind them.

Looking up they saw Professor Potter running up to them. Blushing scarlet Lily lifted herself off James leaving him him in the water. Extending her hand to him James grabbed it and hauled himself up just in time for their teacher to reach them.

"Sorry sir we fell in the brook" said Lily, explaining the state of them to the baffled Professor.

"Well be more careful next time" replied Professor Potter grinning apparently having reached his own conclusions, Lily tried not to cringe.

Walking back to the group James whispered to Lily -

"You know we could have used magic."

"Yeah but where is the fun in that" she said mysteriously.

"Come on guys there's plenty of time to talk later!" yelled their teacher who was far ahead of them.

Walking faster they stopped talking but every now and then their fingers would brush against each others before being swiftly pulled away.

* * *

_Harry POV_

When he had came across them like that they had reminded him of himself and Ginny. They still hadn't made up yet although he had noticed her looking at him during breakfast and each time froze like a deer in headlights. Shaking his head trying to erase these thoughts he turned around. Lily and James were getting further and further behind him.

"Come on guys there's plenty of time to talk later" he yelled.

Harry remembered that Sirius had told him that his dad had changed in his final years at Hogwarts. Glancing at the young man just now he appeared a lot less arrogant than he had in Snape's memories which was certainly an improvement, however in every other sense he seemed the same. Pondering this he walked on and could already hear the chater of the class.

Approaching the class he was glad to note that the two had caught up and soon joined the rest of their peers. Ginny was tending to the fire, the light it emanated made her hair glow and almost become one with the flame. Her slender figure was bent as she threw yet more logs and twigs trying to satisfy its insatiable hunger.

Tearing his eyes away he addressed the class -

"Now I suppose you are wondering why we have lit this fire, are there any suggestions?"

Lily put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"It will attract the parent Firecrabbs giving us the opportunity to harvest and/or observe the eggs" she answered as though she'd recited it from a textbook.

"Well done Miss Evan's ten points to Gryfindor. Now we are going to break off into groups of three to try and find the eggs, I will send up red sparks when I want you to return and if you find any eggs then send up green sparks and either Miss Weasley or myself will come to you. Do not touch them as even though they look harmless they can give nasty burns."

Standing back he watched as the class dispersed. Seeing they were now alone he approached Ginny who was still tending the fire.

"How are you?" he asked trying to break the ice.

"Not too bad, I see you found Lily and James" replied Ginny, warmer than Harry had expected.

"Yeah they claim they fell in a brook!" laughed Harry.

"Hmmm isn't this the year they get together?" asked Ginny mischievously.

"No, no way, you are not, I repeat not, playing matchmaker to my parents!" exclaimed Harry.

"Am I that transparent?" asked Ginny.

"No, I just know you very well."

"That you do" she said, a sad look spreading across her face like ivy on an old brick wall.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't want to put your life in danger" said Harry, guessing the root of that look instantly.

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think."

"How?"

"I grew up with six brothers so when I wanted something I had to fight for it, this is no different". Her hair blew around her due to a sudden gust of wind and with the fire in the background she looked like an avenging angel, determined to achieve her goal. Harry gulped, right now his defenses looked like paper and cardboard against her magnificence.

Stepping backwards hastily he tried to create some distance between them but she merely matched his strides until his back came into contact with a tree.

"Ginny what are you doing?" asked Harry, his walls wavering at her proximity.

"Not letting you escape" she replied simply, "Whenever I have you cornered you run away, not this time"

"I, I can't deal with this right now!" he confessed seeing she was right and his escape routes were severely limited.

"Then I'll wait until your ready to face it" she said before stepping back and acting as if nothing had happened.

Hearing a twig crack behind him Harry wheeled around and coming face to face with nothing. Hearing Ginny laugh behind him Harry spinned around again.

"What?"

"You should have seen your face" she laughed.

"Who knows whats in this forest! What if that was an acromantula or a three headed viper!"

"Nothing that deadly would be this close to the edge of the forest!" replied Ginny still laughing.

Looking at his watch Harry realised that the groups had been gone for longer than he had intended. Shooting red sparks into the air he watched as they came back all empty handed.

"Never mind I'll find some for next week" said Harry before dismissing them.

Walking back up to the castle he massaged his temples. Ginny's erratic change of tactic was confusing. One minute she'd be acting light and well normal and the next- the next she'd be serious and almost seductive. He couldn't stand this onslaught for long that was for sure but he'd have to... somehow.

* * *

Back in the forest a dark figure collected what he'd been sent for and disapparated with a soft crack.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback I'm still amazed that you guys like this!**

**To the anonymous reviewer: This story is not just about romance and if you paid attention you would have seen that. Personally I hate writing romance it just fitted in with the plot and so do not judge me unless you know me and you clearly do not. The time travel mechanism I used is fraught with problems as I pointed out in the first chapter. I do not understand why you read to chapter six just to flame as you clearly never enjoyed it.**

**Okay I feel like I've defended myself there and if anyone else wants to flame do your research instead of basing accusations on fabricated evidence. I do not mind flames but ones that use assumptions irritate me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes**

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

Harry walked back and forth frantically on the platform, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Harry stop pacing" said Ginny impatiently.

Stopping he turned to face her. She was leaning coolly against one of the tables in the deserted Great Hall.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering why I signed up for this" he mumbled.

"You want to try and help a little, that's only natural Harry" she said gently approaching him.

"Yeah but what if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough?" he asked, voicing the concerns that had been festering away in his brain since he'd thought up the duelling club.

"You'll do fine, you managed to teach us in the DA, this will be no different."

"Do you mind if we practice? Its been a while."

"Of course, as long as you don't mind being beaten" replied Ginny grinning.

Ginny moved to one end of the platform and Harry the other. Facing their opponent they bowed and raised their wands.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" yelled Harry as a jet of purple light shot out of his wand.

"Stupid non-verbal magic! Well two can play at that game" grumbled Ginny as she dodged it, firing a beam of orange light which narrowly grazed Harry's shoulder. Immediately Harry started tap dancing before casting finite incantatem and shooting several spells in rapid succession. Conjuring a shield, Ginny deflected these and returned the favour.

All through this they were getting closer and closer. Harry could make out a sheen of sweat on Ginny's forehead, illuminated by the spells she was casting at him. She looked utterly radiant, her flame-like hair flying back with the force of the spells, her tight fitting blue t-shirt clinging to her showing off her beautiful form even more and her face filled with exhilaration. Ducking at the last minute to avoid her onslaught Harry focused. They circled each other reminding Harry intensely of the final battle. Only the fact it was Ginny and not Voldemort stationed his mind to reality.

"I'm impressed" he whispered.

"Oh and how have I impressed the oh mighty Potter?" teased Ginny.

"Your non-verbal magic has come along quite a bit" answered Harry, a grin playing at his features.

"Well someone has to stop you getting big headed"

Harry threw his head back and laughed at this, his mirth echoed in the dimly lit hall. Next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"Constant vigilance" said Ginny smiling as she helped him up.

"Re-match" declared Harry, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a challenge.

"The seventh years will be here soon but we still have the demonstration" answered Ginny.

Sure enough the seventh years began filing in the hall like a ribbon only for threads to separate and form their own groups at the base of the platform.

Harry noted that many of the Slytherin's were there which was a surprise, they almost outnumbered the Gryfindor's. Looking over the sea of heads he saw the Marauder's, Lily, Alice and Frank at the front. Smiling to himself he began.

"Does anyone know why they are here?" he called out to the mass.

"To learn how to duel" piped up Fiona Harcourt.

"Correct Miss Harcourt but does anyone know why?"

"To learn how to defend ourselves from the Dark Lord" drawled Snape, rolling his eyes at his housemate's folly.

"Well done Mr Snape. Now as many of you know Voldemort is a very serious threat. I felt the current curriculum wasn't wide enough to allow this so with Professor Dumbledore's permission we have set up this club. Each week you will learn a new spell and I want you to practice it for the next time we meet. As well as this there will be duelling so you know what is best to utilise these spells in a fight. You shall be tested monthly and those who are below par will be given extra lessons from those who have achieved the highest marks. Now Miss Weasley and myself will give you a demonstration. I am going to fight like a Death Eater so watch Miss Weasley's reactions as well as my own."

"Because your the big bad scary Death Eater" whispered Ginny causing Harry to chuckle.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Harry concerned.

"I've dealt with far worse" replied Ginny before taking her position.

* * *

_James POV_

James watched as his Professor's stood at opposite ends of the stage. Without warning Professor Potter shot out a curse that was unmistakably a crucio by the way it pulsated. Miss Weasley however rolled to the left and shot back an expeliarmus. Together they almost danced, weaving in and out of each others spells and escaping just at the last second. He would have said it was beautiful if not for the looks of determination on the teachers faces. They meant business and each curse and hex only supplied more evidence.

The crowd gave a collective gasp as a hex narrowly missed Miss Weasley, but the assistant appeared unruffled by this as she fired back. Professor Potter then cast a beam of white light that sunk into the stage. The platform shuddered and then chunks erupted out of it like lava from a volcano. Students screamed as the planks of wood and splinters rained down on them but at the last second a bubble seemed to form over their heads disintegrating the projectiles until only a shower of dust fell on them.

Looking back at the stage James could see it was getting intense and from the look in Professor Potter's eyes he could almost believe he was a Death Eater. A part of his mind was screaming at him and yet the words were muffled to his dull senses. He felt like he should stand between Professor Potter and shelter him from Miss Weasley's curses. Shaking his head he proceeded to watch the action.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

Looking up at the stage he felt as if he had seen this before, or at least something similar. All of his senses were telling him that he should do something to help Professor Potter. Weirded out by this Sirius did what he did best and ignored it, yet there was a small part of his mind that filed it away.

The duel was coming to a close anyway and Miss Weasley had cornered Harry - no wait Professor Potter - in a cage of pure light. A triumphant smile spread on her features as she watched him dispel it apparently with great difficulty.

The Professor walked up to face the awe struck audience, panting slightly.

"These are the kinds of duels we need to prepare you for, put your hand up if you think you could have beaten me" called out the teacher.

Sirius looked around and saw that no one had put their hand up. Heck he never thought that he himself would have survived that.

"We will work on the techniques we have shown you next time but if any of you feel you cannot put forward the effort then I ask you not to return. Mull over what we have shown you and if you really want to learn then come back this time next week". With that the Professor went and stood beside Miss Weasley as the students went out.

"That was amazing!" gushed Lily as they made their way out of the hall.

"Where did he learn to fight like that?" asked James.

"I don't know but this looks like it could be good. I mean with him teaching us we will definitely pass our DADA Newt" said Remus happily.

"Is that all you think about!" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well its a damn sight more than what you think about!" retorted Alice laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Sirius as Alice and Frank walked off hand in hand.

"But I mean how can we prank him if he's that good!" asked Sirius.

"Oh we'll find a way" replied James grinning, having been woken from his reverie by the promise of a prank.

"Actually I have already had some thoughts on the matter" said Remus.

"Not you too!" said Lily exasperatedly as Lupin shot her an apologetic glance.

"Brilliant, finally putting your brains to a good use!" exclaimed Sirius as he patted the werewolf on the back.

"Okay we'll discuss it tonight" whispered James as he glanced around at the crowd.

* * *

_1999_

"You mean to tell us that our daughter and Harry are in 1977!" cried Molly.

"Unfortunately so. Using the memories that Albus possesses we know that Harry is the DADA Professor and that Ginny is his assistant. They are however essentially disturbing the time line and so we do not know what changes will occur both there and now" said McGonagall.

"So we don't know if they are safe or if they can come back" said Arthur as he held his sobbing wife.

"Harry and Ginny are both incredibly strong magically and in Hogwarts so not much can harm them. They should return as there are very few magical objects that can keep the traveller in the past for long periods of time without depleting its magic reserves."

"Thank you for informing us Minerva please keep us updated on any developments" said Arthur seeing there was nothing that could be achieved being their any longer.

The Headmistress watched them leave and sighed.

"Albus I hope you are right."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm not very good at writing duels but I hope that was acceptable :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I wrote this chapter just for a bit of fun so I hope you enjoy :)  
**

**I was asked why the pupils were more impressed with Harry's duelling than Ginny's when Ginny won. The duel was just to show them what a Death Eater would be like fighting so the spells Harry used would have been advanced and pretty dark - as shown by the crucio - and so the pupils would not expect him to know them. Ginny on the other hand was using lighter and therefore well known spells amongst the Hogwarts students thereby making it a bit less impressive as more wizards/witches can do them. **

**I hope that clears things up :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas Harry Potter is not mine but I do own a laptop to which I can twist it to my hearts content :D**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Ginny giggled as she watched Harry stare in horror at his reflection.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!"

At this Ginny just laughed harder, clutching her sides in an effort to contain her mirth.

"We have breakfast in five minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Harry you can't tell me you never thought this was coming!"

"Yeah but did they have to do this!"

Seeing the case was hopeless Ginny levitated Harry out of the classroom much to his chagrin.

"I can't go out like this!" he screeched as she manovered him through the corridors.

"Stop being such a spoil sport, if you let it affect you then they will have won" reasoned Ginny.

"Fine" said Harry pouting as Ginny let him down.

Entering the hall he prepared himself for the onslaught.

* * *

_James POV_

"James it looked like it worked" snickered Sirius as Professor Potter and Miss Weasley entered the hall.

Looking around James grinned as he saw the sight. Professor Potter's hair was bright pink along with his robes. It was evident that he was uncomfortable and the laughter being emitted by most of the students could not have helped his ego.

"Lets make this more interesting" whispered Sirius to Remus.

"Not just now, how about in class?" suggested James, a small part in the back of his mind feeling sorry for his professor.

Sirius looked shocked however whilst Lily smiled at him.

"But, but Prongs! How can you say that!" exclaimed Sirius as a chorus of shushes was sent in his direction.

"Yeah" echoed Peter.

"I think its a good idea" voiced Lily trying to minimise their teacher's embarrassment.

Seeing he was outnumbered Sirius consented but not without shooting a puppy dog eyed look at the tables occupants but was only met with stern gazes.

Defeated he then started whispering with Remus. Rolling her eyes at this Lily turned to James.

"That was a nice thing you did" she said smiling.

"Well there can be blue moons sometimes" replied James watching the way her face lit up as she laughed.

"Hey Jamesie we need your help!" called Sirius.

Tearing his eyes regrettably from Lily's face he began to plot with his fellow Marauders.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Approaching the staff table he could hear the laughter echo off the stone castle's walls.

"Looks like they got you good!" said Flitwick chuckling.

"I have to admit its an improvement" said McGonagall laughing as Harry barely contained his annoyance.

Digging into his breakfast he couldn't wait for first period. His annoyance was fast wearing off to be replaced with amusement and the want for revenge. Slowly he began to form a plan. Ginny sensing what he was up to grinned and ate her breakfast quickly.

As soon as they were done they left the hall amid laughter and grins.

"What do you have planned?" asked Ginny.

"Well..."

* * *

_James POV_

Entering the classroom James suppressed a grin. Professor Potter's hair was much worse up close. The pink contrasted awfully with his eyes and his robes, well the less said the better.

Sitting down he immediately sensed something was wrong. A tingling sensation spread across his skin quickly encompassing him. Turning to Sirius he noticed that he looked unperturbed by this but underneath that he saw the bewilderment across the animagus features. Never one to let a good prank go, once everyone was settled he signalled for Remus to start the incantation.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry felt instantly when Remus began the spell. Trying not to grin he started the lesson.

"Hello class today as I promised we are going to go over Firecrabbs. Now I caught a few at the weekend," said Harry indicating a tank in the corner of the room, the glass was foggy, "I have placed it at a high temperature to hatch them faster but until then we shall go over their physiology"

Harry felt the tingling sensation that signalled Remus's spell was complete. Immediately he had no control of his extremities and started laughing as he danced across the classroom, weaving in between the desks.

The class began laughing as their teacher pranced about the classroom in his pink robes. This laughter was cut short however when James and Sirius suddenly stood up.

All eyes turned to the pair as their hair slowly turned pink as did their robes, as soon as the transformation was complete they began dancing around the classroom in much the same way as their professor.

"What did you do!" bellowed Sirius as he did a particularly daring flip over their teacher's desk. Remus just looked back, his face sculpted into a mask of bemusement.

Together all three gradually slowed down but not until the class had totally fallen apart.

Coming to a stop James and Sirius collapsed into their seats, their faces flushed red with embarrassment.

"Now class what did I do there?" asked Harry.

"You cast a reflection charm on James and Sirius thereby transferring all spells cast on you in the past twenty four hours onto them" giggled Lily.

"Well done Miss Evans, ten points to Gryfindor. Now how can that be used in dark ways?"

"It can make people die of embarressment sir" called Remus, much to the class's amusement.

"Well apart from that?" chuckled Harry.

"It can be used to transfer the effects of torture from one victim to another without causing a strain on the casters magic. It is quick and effective without taking that time that hours of torture undoubtedly would" drawled Snape.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin. Now how can it be used in a light way?"

"It can transfer the effects of medicinal spells to others" offered Peter.

"Well done, this technique though can only last on one person however if an average wizard it casting it. The most ever on record cured in this way was six and that was by Merlin in the great plague of Camelot" said Harry whilst magicking a diagram of a Firecrabb on the board.

"Now back to the lesson. Firecrabbs are notorious during the summer months due to the sun's rays being absorbed by the hard shells on their backs," said Harry pointing to the diagram, "During the winter months however they are dormant as the sunlight hours are shorter. This is why I dragged you out to the forest last Friday as they are still active just now but after Halloween the recede into their nests. They emit fire through their mouths which is powered by the absorbed heat. Their pincers are large and serrated so they can securely hold prey and flame them..."

* * *

As the class filed out Harry called back James, Sirius and Remus.

"Boys as much as I think this is a bit of great magic I think it will rather distract my students."

Without saying anything Remus undid the spell and Harry felt himself return to normal. Looking he saw the colour drain out of the other boys and chuckled at their relieved faces.

"Twenty points to Gryfindor" he called as they walked out of the door.

"Well, well that was interesting" said Ginny standing up from her place at the back of the class.

"I couldn't resist," confessed Harry grinning, "It was an excellent piece of magic."

"That's not what you were saying this morning" teased Ginny.

"Shut up"

"Seriously I've never seen someone more embarrassed, well except maybe Ron when I walked in on him getting dressed..."

"Ah that explains it!"

"Well it was a very scarring sight!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Urgh I don't need that mental picture."

"At least you can only imagine it!"

"True you should get counselling"said Harry in a mock-sincere tone.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as Ginny punched him on the arm.

"Don't be such a wimp!" called Ginny as she walked out of the classroom.

Wincing Harry got his classroom ready for the third years he had next, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_James POV_

"Man he is awesome why couldn't he have came to Hogwarts earlier!" exclaimed Sirius as they walked away from the classroom.

"Hmm I dunno I get the feeling I know him from somewhere" confessed James.

"You mean during the duel last night?" asked Remus.

"Yeah why do you?"

"It was strange as soon as I saw Miss Weasley attack him I felt like I'd seen something like it before" said Remus.

"Hey me too!" yelled Sirius.

"I think we should do some research later tonight" said James before they dropped the matter and went to the library to enjoy their free period.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback!**

**Woo chapter 10! I know this chapter is pretty short so I apologise :S I have a poll on my page about what pairings I should include in my next story so if you have time check it out :) I've pretty much focused on James and Lily in this chapter so I hope you like it as I'm still trying to get used to their characters.  
**

**Oh if you are interested in time-travel fics then check out A Way Back by Cemaciver, basically its about Lily Luna going back in time to the Marauder era to meet her grandparents. I won't say any more so I don't ruin it but I've never came across a story like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope definitely not JK Rowling :(**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

After ushering out several third years the Marauder's finally had the Common Room to themselves. Sitting down in front of the roaring fire James watched as Remus took out some parchment and a quill from his overly full bag.

"The best way to go about this is to make a list of abnormalities to refer back to later" explained the werewolf.

"Okay so what do we know?" asked Sirius.

"I felt the need to protect him when Miss Weasley was duelling him" said James at once. Sirius shot him a glance but never said anything.

"Sirius and I thought we had seen the duel or at least something like it before" murmured Remus as he wrote it down.

"He seems too young to be a Professor" piped in Peter.

"Yeah and his knowledge of magic is abnormal, I mean how the hell would he know what a Death Eater attack was like?" said James.

"Well his family was targeted by Voldemort and he did attend Durmstrang" suggested Sirius.

"But surely that shows his parents were against Voldemort and so why would he have learnt Dark Magic to that extent?" persisted James.

"Also the curriculum at Durmstrang isn't as Dark as many perceive, they only think that because a few of their graduates have been notorious in the Dark Arts" explained Remus.

"Okay so we have déjà vu and how he is so powerful, is there anything else?" asked Peter.

"Well he doesn't fear Voldemort" suggested James.

"Yeah that is unusual" commented Sirius.

"Hmm what about his behaviour around Miss Weasley. Those two have just met and yet they act like lifelong friends" said Remus.

"Maybe they went to school together" said Peter.

"Possibly but I'm still going to put it down" said Remus, scribbling furiously

"Okay how about we do this once a week so we can keep updated on it? Plus I have duties in around five minutes so we better wrap it up anyway" said James.

"Oooh yes you don't want to be late to see Lilykins!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot!" grumbled James standing up.

Remus shot him a 'Good-Luck-Mate-Don't-Screw-It-Up' look as he left whilst he tried to stop Sirius from wolf whistling.

* * *

"James your late" scolded Lily as he approached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Sorry I got tied up with something."

"Right we better get a move on, we have to do the Charms, Potions and DADA corridors tonight as well as checking the Astronomy Tower" said Lily whilst James groaned.

They walked together in companionable silence, their footsteps echoed signaling their arrival to any late night wanderers. Descending to the dungeons James turned and saw that Lily was shivering as the cold permeated the small space.

"Hey do you want my scarf?" offered James. Lily accepted it gratefully and wrapped it round her exposed neck.

"You know you seem different this year, less arrogant and idiotic" confessed Lily as they headed out of the dungeons.

"Thanks!" exclaimed James scaring off two third years snogging in an alcove.

"Get back to your dorms!" called Lily as they hurried away.

"I guess the fact that its our final year is kinda daunting. Next year we'll be out in the world, no longer safe from Voldemort. I just want to learn as much as I can as it might do me and my friends good in the future. If they got hurt because I wasn't capable of defending them then I don't know what I would do" exclaimed James.

They were silent for a few moments as Lily mulled over the new information.

"Too deep for you?" asked James grinning.

"I never expected to hear you of all people say something like that"

"Nice to see I'm held in high regard" teased James.

"Oh shut up, your the one that had to get all emotional and ruin any snide comebacks I had!" exclaimed Lily.

"Wait you actually have a list of comebacks!" asked James incredulously.

Lily blushed but nodded.

"Hmm I suppose its logical" said James grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop mocking me!" yelled Lily.

"I'm not" but the smile playing at the corners of his mouth gave it away.

Annoyed, Lily pushed him into a wall. What she never expected however was for him to grab her hands and take him with him. Together they slammed into the stone and from a distance it would look like they were embracing. However the looks on their faces would dispel any thoughts of that instantly. Lily looked up into James's eyes and upon seeing the shock there relaxed instantly.

"So um we better get going" she said after a moments pause.

"Oh right!" exclaimed James a little louder than usual as he released her from his grasp.

Walking on further the silence deepened each lost in their own thoughts. James was trying to distract himself from how close Lily was to him. At times their hands brushed until they were snatched away quickly by their owners. James could smell the flowery scent of her hair as it wafted towards him. Looking over he saw her flame-like hair glimmer in the light of the moon, tearing his eyes away they approached their final destination. Climbing up to the Astronomy Tower Lily was panting slightly.

Once at the top they regarded the expanse of stars, peppered across the sky, giving pinpricks of light to the mortals below.

"Its beautiful" gasped Lily as she took in the sight.

James couldn't help himself and turned his attention towards his companion once more. The stars shone in her eyes, filling them with wonder at their mysterious existence. Her hair blew back slightly in the breeze. It was a very calm night and they could hear the lulling sound of the trees swishing in the Forbidden Forrest. Almost in a trance the two occupants turned to each other. Lily saw James's hair shimmer in the light of the moon surrounded by her nightly companions. His hazel eyes looked tender as if the view had calmed him somewhat. Closing the distance between them they were so close until startled out of their trance by the hoot of an owl.

Jumping back hastily James ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots in a way that seemed almost painful. Lily looked flushed but composed herself quickly.

Heading down they walked back in silence, hands firmly by their sides. Clambering through the portrait hole the bade each other goodnight and Lily ascended the stairs to her dormitory.

Breathing deeply James too went upstairs. Entering the dormitory he saw that his fellow Marauder's were still awake - well except Remus if his shut hangings were anything to go by.

"So how did it go?" asked Sirius.

"Erm, fine it went fine" answered James distractedly. Sirius saw this and never pressed any further. He knew that if James wanted to tell him he would, however if he never explained tomorrow then he would not be held responsible for his actions.

James changed quickly in an effort to stop the biting chill gnawing at his bones anymore than it had to. Putting his glasses on his bedside cabinet, he drew the curtains and flopped back on his soft pillows.

So close. Cursing the damned owl he turned over on his side in an effort to go to sleep.

Just as he was about to drop off he remembered she still had his scarf.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback it cheered me up :D I'm posting this up early for fear of being hit by a fluffy pink slipper! That can be quite motivational. I'm glad you like the last chapter I was unsure about it but your feedback boosted my confidence in it :)**

**The poll on my page is still running, it should finish sometime after I finish writing Second Chances - the end of my first chapter fic *sigh* - so if you want to vote go ahead, I really like hearing your opinions!**

**11 days till DH comes out I am so excited! Argh entered fangirl mode there for a moment but still...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope still don't own Harry Potter, the mole people won't give it to me *shakes fist***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

James was floating blissfully on the edge of awakening. He knew that he could open his eyes and get out of bed but it was just as possible for him fall back into the feathery comfort of deep slumber. Inevitably he knew he would have to get up but it was nice having the choice for a little while, balancing on a knife edge between consciousness and unconsciousness. However he was toppled onto the consciousness side by Sirius yelling as he was wakened by Remus.

"Five more minutes!" groaned Sirius.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago" came the exasperated call of Remus.

James tried to snuggled up further in his blankets and make himself as small as possible but Remus still managed to see him. It was childish really but well first thing in the morning ones maturity level is the least of their concerns.

"James get up, we have ten minutes to get to breakfast" said Remus gently prodding James's shoulder.

"Urgh" replied James as he sat up and stretched.

"Loquacious as ever I see" teased Remus.

"Shut up!" yelled James indignantly, throwing a pillow at his now ducking friend.

"Mmfgh"

"What was that?" asked James.

"That was Sirius just discovering I rigged his bed with the tickling charm. Basically every time he wraps his blankets around him they transfer the charm onto his skin until he takes them off" replied Remus trying not to laugh.

"I swear you get more creative every year" laughed James.

"Take it off!" screamed Sirius, half laughing in spite of his discomfort.

"Only if you get out of bed" yelled Remus.

"I hate you" came the dejected reply.

Sure enough Sirius pulled back his hanging grumbling all the time about stupid know-it-all's using their intelligence for evil.

"Where's Peter?" asked James after he finished dressing.

"Probably in the hall already, speaking of which we should be there now" said Remus.

"Right I'm ready" called Sirius hopping around trying to put his last trainer on.

James and Remus rolled their eyes and went down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Sirius.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall they saw Peter sitting with Frank, Alice and Lily. Walking over to them James sat next to Lily, trying to look as he normally would, as if nothing had happened -_ no wait almost happened_ - between them last night.

"Hey," greeted Lily once he was settled.

"Morning" replied James, spearing some bacon on a fork.

"I have your scarf for you" said Lily pulling the familiar garment from her cluttered bag.

At this Sirius - who was sitting next to Frank and Alice, opposite James - stared at James in a you-better-tell-me-later way. Alice too was looking at Lily incredulously. Remus wasn't bothered and, Peter and Frank however were munching on their cereal and drinking coffee which took up most, if not all, their concentration.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"Looks like your parents are getting on better" remarked Ginny.

Harry coughed into his coffee cup just in time to see Lily give James back his scarf. Harry's coughing then became choking as he tried to swallow his mouthful of hot caffeine. Ginny thumped him on the back until his coughing subsided.

"Thanks" croaked Harry, looking up at her with watery eyes.

"No problem" replied Ginny in a chirpy voice.

"What is it?" asked Harry, her cheerfulness filled him with dread.

"Well if we maybe suggested a Halloween ball it might make things move along for them" said Ginny smiling devilishly at him.

"No I've already told you we are not messing in their lives. There will not be a Halloween ball!" yelled Harry louder than he intended.

"A Halloween ball! That's a great idea you should bring it up at the next staff meeting" said McGonagall - who was seated on Harry's right.

Ginny smirked whilst Harry looked away helplessly.

* * *

_James POV_

"What was that!" asked Sirius once they were out of the Great Hall.

"Lily was cold on our patrol last night so I gave her my scarf" explain James, trying to look innocent.

"What else happened?" persisted Sirius, not buying it.

"Nothing" answered James a little too quickly.

"James" warned Sirius.

"We climbed up to the astronomy tower and nearly kissed" confessed James.

"That's my boy!" yelled Sirius, ruffling James hair.

James ducked away from Sirius's fingers.

"Look we need to get to DADA" said James.

Sirius's reply was a series of kissing noises.

"Prat" grumbled James as he continued down the corridor.

"Sorry Prongs, I couldn't resist."

"Just don't bring it up near her as she would hate me for telling you". Sirius mimed zipping his mouth shut as he entered the classroom. Sitting down behind Remus and Lily, he noticed Lily smile at him.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"Hello class," said Harry whilst he and Ginny walked into the classroom, "Today we shall be looking at duelling. I would like the class to split in half."

Much scraping of chairs ensued but finally the class was divided and Harry magicked the chairs and desks to stack up against the walls.

"Good now this group shall be called group A and the other group B. Group A you fire green sparks and B red. If you are hit by someone in the opposing team this badge," Harry indicated the pile of badges Ginny was handing out "shall glow golden. Once this happens you are to sit out. The last two standing will be awarded fifty house points each."

The class looked eager at the prospect of this lesson and were practically bouncing up and down wanting to get started.

"Sir are you and Miss Weasley going to join in?" asked Damien.

"Hmm what do you think Miss Weasley?"

"I'd jump at any chance to beat you" said Ginny, her lips curving up into a smile.

"Okay so Miss Weasley you shall be in group A and I shall be in group B. If we are some of the last standing then twenty five points shall be awarded to both houses."

Harry shot up gold sparks and everywhere exploded in a flurry of activity. Red and green sparks were everywhere, dazzling those closest to them. Harry ducked and weaved through the turbulent mass of students. Rolling he narrowly missed a jet of green light that hit Matthew Kirby. On reflection maybe green wasn't the best colour, the intensity of the jade reminded him painfully of the killing curse. Up ahead he saw Ginny almost dancing her way around the spells to a beat only she knew. Grinning he charged ahead. Every molecule of his being was aware of every movement he made. He felt his muscles coil as he approached Ginny and sprang forward helping her eradicate all of her opponents. Looking around he saw that the crowd had thinned and only James, Lily, Snape, Damien, Michele Steel and Fiona were left duelling. The others sat at the sides wondering who would be named victor.

"Potter" said Ginny, bring his attention back to her.

"Weasley" acknowledged Harry.

"Team up?"

"Why scared you'll beat me?"

"As if Potter! It'll just give them a challenge."

Harry agreed and they both dived into battle towards the last opponents. It appeared James and Lily were using the same technique and soon it was just the four facing each other and panting heavily. James and Lily's eyes were defiant as though they weren't afraid of going up against their teachers. There was also a radiance about them and it was clear to Harry that they really were good for each other.

"On the count of three were fire" said Harry calmly.

Seeing three nods he proceeded. "One, two... three."

Jets of light burst from all four wands and for a moment the spectators were blinded.

Once the lights had dissipated the four began laughing as their cards had all turned golden.

"Okay lets just say fifty points to each house" declared Harry still chuckling.

"Good duel" said James offering his hand to Harry and then Ginny. When his hand clasped Harry's a look of confusion entered his eyes before it was swiftly covered up.

"Yes good duel" copied Lily, her face too showing confusion when her hand came in contact with Harry's. Both of them shook it off and as Harry dismissed them walked out of class together.

"I think they know somethings wrong" said Harry after all the pupils had left.

"Well even if they do they'll hardly figure it out" said Ginny confidently.

Nodding his head Harry began straighting up the classroom with Ginny's help. As sure as Ginny sounded and as improbable as it was he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to come of it. Shaking his head he turned back to the task at hand, filing the information away for later.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey thanks for the feedback! Its back to Harry's POV in this chapter as I felt I hadn't written a full chapter about him in a while. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I've started up a community dedicated to parody or humour fics (combined with any other genre) so if you want to join or have any suggestions please message me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I still don't own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Stretching Harry awoke to the sounds of birds chirping as they perched on the tree outside his windows. Rolling over he attempted to drown out their incessant hooting by covering his head with the blankets. Trapped in his warm, comfy cocoon he lay there for a few minutes savouring the feeling of total relaxation that surged through his body. Grumbling about how he always found the best sleeping position just as he had to get up, Harry, mustering his courage tossed the covers aside and shivered as the cool morning air hit his once warm skin.

Wrenching himself out of bed he stumbled over to his wardrobe. The sudden movements had severly displaced his equilibrium and, as he crashed into the hard wood of his wardrobe he cursed all the deities he could remember for inventing mornings. Granted it was his fault that he had stayed up late with Ginny watching something called Star Wars but at this point in his waking up ritual he was convinced he was blameless.

Scanning his clothes he pulled on a pair of navy blue jeans and a pale blue cotton shirt. Quickly matching this with a heavy black coat and his worn dragon hide boots he walked lazily out of the door.

"Ah Harry glad you awake I was getting worried. I thought I'd cook this morning instead of us going to the hall" said Ginny smiling from the stove.

The smell of pancakes hit his nostrils sending his salivary glands into overdrive. Rummaging around in the cupboards he found some maple syrup and fetched the cream out of the cooler. Placing them on the table he then went to find cutlery and plates. After setting the table he sat down and watched as Ginny flipped one of the cakes and caught it perfectly into the pan with a soft slap. Satisfied with the result Ginny bustled around the table, dividing the food between the two plates generously.

"Mmm smells good" said Harry as he hungrily watched the steam eminating from the pancakes in front of him curl and send a tantalising trail into the path of his nose.

"It better, I got the recipe of Mum" replied Ginny as she spread maple sauce over her portion.

After lathering them in cream and syrup Harry cut a piece and popped it in his mouth. Moving it around on his tongue his taste buds were assaulted with the soft, almost spongy texture leading to the sweetness held within only heightened by the condiments. Savouring the taste he regretfully swallowed and proceeded to cut another bit.

"So what is your verdict Professor?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Mmm," Harry swallowed, "They're delicious."

"So what did you think of the films last night?"

"Hmm in some ways they were really good. I could relate to Luke in some ways but some of the effects were a bit out of date."

"I quite liked the effects, for the time period they were created in they were amazing."

"But couldn't they have touched them up a bit what with all the new technology in the future?"

"Yeah but that would have ruined it in a sense for me, it would be strange if they replaced the effects that made the films iconic."

"I suppose I know what you mean, if I remember right there is another one coming out soon though" said Harry.

"What now or in 1999?"

"Er sorry 1999."

"When we get back we are going to see it!"

Harry chuckled at the enthusiasm in Ginny's voice and agreed. Casting his eyes over to the clock he saw that they should probably get to class. Standing up Ginny replaced her apron with her cloak and Harry wrapped a scarf around his neck to try and retain some warmth.

Exiting their chambers the cold air hit them in a relentless wave. The hair on his arms rose as they tried to achieve some sort of homeostasis but to no avail. Shivering he marched onwards through the drafty corridors. Turning to Ginny he saw that she was shaking like a leaf in her thin cloak.

"Would you like my scarf?" offered Harry gently.

Ginny accepted what was offered smiling gratefully at him. With the thick wool wrapped around her neck her shivering grew less obvious and they continued towards their classroom.

They must have been running late as already the third year Ravenclaws were lined up. As they approached one bravely tried rattling the doorknob only to be prevented entry.

Taking down the wards Harry then unlocked his door. Holding it open Harry let Ginny in first and then the third years followed in suit.

"Today class we are going to be studying Grindylows, I would like you to open your textbooks at page 118" said Harry. Watching the pupils try to find the page he internally sighed, today was going to be a long day. Looking over at Ginny he saw that she too was feeling the same way.

* * *

Leaning against his desk he turned wearily to Ginny. The last class of the day was the seventh years and although he enjoyed teaching them he was just so tired.

It appeared Ginny was in the same state. She had faint purple bags under her eyes and her eyes were a little bit duller than usual. Almost as though she sensed his watching eyes she met his gaze and cinnamon met green.

"I am never having a movie marathon on a school night ever again! How the hell did we manage that when we were pupils!" exclaimed Ginny louder than she intended just as the seventh years started coming in.

"Believe me Gin I have no idea" replied Harry as he turned to face the class and she headed to the back.

"Okay today we will be studying bogarts. Now who can tell me what they are?" asked Harry, "Yes Miss Evans?"

"They are demons thought by the Roman poet Virgil to come from the Underworld or Land of the Dead. They take on the form of what the observer most fears to torture them into insanity or scare them off. These demons are said to have taunted the souls in the depths of Tartarus but nowadays they are less feared as we now know how to handle them more effectively" said Lily, reciting it from memory almost word for word from the textbook.

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor, now class what is the incantation to defeat it?" asked Harry, "Yes Mr Willows?"

"It is defeated by saying riddikulus and laughing."

"Well done 10 points to Slytherin. Now I have trapped a bogart in the cupboard next to Miss Weasley, you shall all take turns against it. These attempts count towards five percent of your practical as it is one thing to know the spell and another to perform it against a foe."

The class grew silent at the last sentence aware from past experience the difference five percent could make.

"Right line up alongside the windows, when it is your turn step forward. Don't worry a bogart cannot harm you physically and I will intervene if you are struggling."

The relief was palpable at this and the class speedily did as they were told.

After releasing the bogart Harry watched as each class member tackled it. Some of the apparitions were amusing, for example McGonagall tap dancing, yet others were just down right menacing, Harry shuddered as he remembered Louise Hilton's bogart turning into a dementor - he had never been able to get over his aversion to them.

Finally James approached the bogart and Harry watched closely as it morphed into a hooded figure.

"James you are weak" hissed the apparition, "you will fail in all you have set to achieve. Because of your faults and mistakes your loved ones shall die as you watch, helpless and begging for their lives in vain. It will be you they curse as they fall to their knees whimpering in pain..."

The figure continued to taunt James, spinning tales of his worst nightmares and placing them into his numb mind. Visibly however James drew up his courage and yelled "Riddikulus" watching as the apparition melted into a black puddle on the floor. Visibly shaken James tried to act aloof and walked towards his friends waiting in their seats.

Soon Harry remembered he was meant to be grading and drew his attention back to the remaining class members that were yet to try. When all had completed the task, Harry walked over to the bogart and immediately it morphed from some bizarre worm creature into a flash of green light being replayed over and over again. Destroying it he headed to the front of the class.

"You can relax you've all gained top marks, take a night off tonight I know facing a bogart is draining." said Harry as he dismissed them.

"James a word please" called Harry before everyone had left.

After his classmates were gone James turned to Harry.

"What is it sir?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm fine sir" came the predictable reply.

"Well if you want to talk you know where to find me. I know how it feels to doubt your abilities. Try and have faith in them as by doubting yourself you just hinder yourself more."

"Yes sir, thank you sir" replied James before leaving the classroom.

Harry smiled, maybe he could help people here more than he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I've finished Second Chances so in theory I'll have more time to dedicate to this now - unless I have a boat load of homework which unfortunately is likely :( I'll try to keep updates fairly quick however as I'm being threatened by a fluffy pink slipper O.o  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, hell I don't even look like JK Rowling!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_James POV_

"James are you okay?" asked Lily as he emerged from the classroom. James quickly re-arranged his features into a more happy expression.

"Of course I'm fine" he lied, his voice filled with false cheer.

"James" warned Lily, her stance indicating she never believed him.

"No seriously Lils I mean it!" insisted James, feeling the anger bubble up in his chest like a bottle of champagne that have been turned on its head and then uprighted suddenly. Trying to get it under control he waited patiently for what else she had to say hoping that he could keep his temper in check.

"Hmm," said Lily still sceptical, "Well if you want to talk..."

"Why does everyone think I'm weak! Just leave me alone!" yelled James storming down the corridor leaving Lily standing by herself.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry and Ginny stood in the classroom listening to the altercation outside.

"Oh dear" said Ginny after she heard James walk off.

"They'll be fine" said Harry leaning against his desk.

"How do you know that!" exclaimed Ginny turning to face him.

"Well if this totally wrecked their relationship then I would cease to exist the way I do" rationalised Harry.

"Oh my God Harry your eyes are turning black, if I never knew better Snape is now your father!" yelled Ginny in horror.

At this Harry yelped and conjured a mirror. Holding it up to his face he saw his familiar emerald green eyes looked back at him.

"That wasn't funny!" he groaned, glancing at the red head cracking up by the door.

"It so was, you should have seen your face!" she said between bursts of laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes at this and pouted. Turning her head up Ginny visibly calmed herself down seeing Harry's sad expression.

"Aw I'm sorry" she said walking over to him. Instead of the happy expression she expected at this his face split into an evil grin.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Hey no fair!" exclaimed Ginny shoving him.

"Oh so when you do it its fine, but when you yourself are tricked its an injustice!"

"What can I say, I'm perfect" laughed Ginny.

"Hmm I wouldn't say that's a good reason" replied Harry.

"Shut up Chosen One!"

"Urgh don't call me that" groaned Harry.

"Oh sorry Golden Boy" snickered Ginny.

"One more word and I'll hex you" threatened Harry. In response to this Ginny mimed zipping her mouth shut.

"So do you want to go to the Great Hall for dinner or do you want home cooking tonight?"

Ginny remained silent.

"Ginny!"

Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment off his desk Ginny began scribbling something down. Finished with this she shoved the paper into Harry's face.

_You said if I talked you'd hex me_

"Argh your so immature!" exclaimed Harry, the effect was ruined however by his mouth twitching into a smile.

Ginny never responded.

"Fine I won't hex you!" yelled Harry giving up.

"That's better" sighed Ginny.

"Yet."

"Likewise."

"So home cooking or Great Hall?"

"Hmm homecooking" decided Ginny as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

_James POV_

"James are you okay?" asked Sirius as James entered the common room. Seeing his friend's upset expression he dragged the morose boy upstairs.

"Whats wrong?" asked the animagus after locking the dormitory door and making sure they were alone.

"I snapped at Lily" confessed James.

"Why?"

"Because she tried to help me after the bogart."

Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Look Padfoot I know its bad, she'll probably never speak to me again let alone go out with me!" exclaimed James running his hands through his hair.

"No Prongs that shows she cares about you!" yelled Sirius, a grin spreading on his face.

"What?"

"I said it shows she likes you."

"How?" asked James totally nonplussed while Sirius looked at him like he was an idiot.

"She. Tried. To. Comfort. You" said Sirius slowly.

"And then I yelled at her" finished James, his face twisting in pain.

"Yes but the fact that she tried to help you has to count for something! Why did you snap at her anyway?"

"Professor Potter pulled me aside to ask if I was alright and then when I left she asked me the same. I don't like people thinking I'm weak" confessed James.

"Er James no one thinks your weak. The fact that you managed to get rid of the apparition instead of running shows how strong you are" said Sirius seriously.

"You know I think that might be the sappiest thing I've ever heard" laughed James.

"I have my moments" said Sirius, feigning a pained look.

"But thanks mate" whispered James, all joking gone from his voice.

"You welcome" replied Sirius cheerily, "Now what do you say to a game of chess. Twenty galleons on me beating your sorry ass?"

"Your on" said James. Not needing anything else Sirius bounded out of the dormitory with James slowly in tow.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"Harry can you pass me a tissue?" sniffed Ginny as she cut up the onions.

"Sure but if you run the tap then they will stop irritating you" suggested Harry.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Ginny, turning on the tap as advised.

"I did all the cooking for my relatives, you had to learn the hard way."

"Why was that? Surely they could cook for you!"

"Lets just say they aren't the most selfless people ever and leave it at that."

Breaking up the spaghetti, Harry scattered it into the pot of freshly boiled water before turning the hob on. That done he browned the mince in the pot next to the pasta.

"Are you almost done with the vegetables?"

"Yup" said Ginny, cutting up the last onion.

Pouring the vegetables on top of the mince, Harry stirred it thoroughly before adding the sauce and leaving it bubbling merrily.

"That was nice of the house elves to make the sauce for us" remarked Ginny.

"Yeah that one, Fala I think, kinda reminded me of Dobby" said Harry smiling.

"Do you want any wine?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah that would be great"

Pulling a bottle of white wine out of the cooler, Ginny found a corkscrew and released the liquid from its confines. Summoning two glasses from the cupboard she poured a generous amount into each. Turning her attention away from the wine she looked over at Harry. His hair was messy as usual with is sleeves rolled up exposing the muscle on his arms, his glasses misted up with the steam being emitted from the spaghetti and his face screwed in pain as he tested the sauce. Smiling at this endearing sight she couldn't help but say -

"You know your meant to blow on it first!"

"Yeah thanks I'll remember next time" said Harry scowling.

"So much for knowing everything about cooking!" scoffed Ginny.

"Not once have I said that!" replied Harry indignantly.

"Whatever your sauce is burning by the way" said Ginny, lazily pointing to the black smoke snaking its way out of the pot.

"Shit!" said Harry diving for the stove. Turning the heat of he stirred quickly trying to prevent more damage.

"I think its salvageable" he concluded.

"Right I'll serve the spaghetti first" offered Ginny, fishing a sieve out of one of the cupboards. Picking up the pot she poured the contents through the sieve. Tossing the spaghetti about a bit she drained the left over water before grabbing a spoon and serving it on the plates Harry had helpfully set out.

Seeing she was done, Harry spooned the sauce equally onto each plate and carried them through to the lounge whilst Ginny grabbed cutlery and the wine.

Sitting down on the couch the pair gave a sigh of relief as their sore feet were given a rest. Leaning back Harry swapped Ginny her plate for his glass, knife and fork.

Popping a forkful into his mouth Harry closed his eyes as the flavours swam about his tongue. The sweetness of the tomatoes was perfectly balanced with the tangy onions. That combined with the mince and the house-elves sauce created a flavour that made his mouth beg for more.

Looking over at Ginny it appeared she too was revelling in the tastes her mouth was picking up if her contented smile was anything to go by. Sipping his wine Harry slowly felt the alcohol enter his bloodstream, relaxing his tense muscles completely. Sinking further into the couch he took another bite of his meal savouring it just the same.

"That was delicious" said Ginny once they had finished - each too absorbed in the food to talk to each other.

"I'm pretty sure the house-elves sauce added to it quite a lot."

"No seriously you should have been a chef!"

"Yeah I can picture it now 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Soufles'" laughed Harry, leaning over to get another drink.

"Do you want a re-fill?" asked Ginny, seeing his glass was empty.

"Yeah sure, I have a couple of Hangover Potions in the bathroom cabinet."

"Well then Professor Potter it appears were have a plan" said Ginny smiling.

"Hmm how about a drinking game?" suggested Harry smiling mysteriously.

"I'm game"

Harry then went over to the cabinet in the corner and pulled out what could only be Firewhiskey and a couple of shot glasses. Ginny raised her eyebrows but said nothing as Harry poured them some of the smoking liquid.

"What do you want to play?"

"I never" said Ginny.

"Okay, I never thought Snape was sexy" said Harry, his face morphing into a repulsed look when Ginny downed her shot.

"Urgh when the hell did you think that?"

"Second year, there was something about his voice" admitted Ginny, her face burning scarlet.

Shuddering Harry motioned for Ginny to continue.

"I never did the chicken dance in the middle of the common room" said Ginny, smirking when Harry drank.

"It was last New Year..." he mumbled.

"That is why I regretted going home for New Year" stated Ginny.

"What you knew!" screeched Harry.

"Muggle cameras may not work on Hogwarts grounds Harry but magical ones do" laughed Ginny at his stricken expression.

"Never mind, I never..."

* * *

Lying on the couch in a stupor, empty bottles of Firewhiskey littered the floor around them.

"Ginny" slurred Harry, "I'm sorry."

That said Harry surrendered himself to sleep, floating in the dark nothingness unaware that his companion was in deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Oh as for the spaghetti recipe that is how I make it, I made myself hungry writing that bit! I'm not very happy with this but I hope its alright.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I'm not feeling well at the moment and so if this isn't as alright as normal then I apologise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review**

* * *

When Harry awoke he felt as though his head had been stampeded by a bunch of hippogriffs. Squinting in the sudden light he grabbed a cushion and pressed his face into it in an attempt to stave of the headache he felt lurking at his temples. Moving slightly he realised that he was still on the couch and that his neck felt like it had been pressed against some unbelievably hard surface all night when in reality it was the armrest. Feeling something move beside him he peeked out from beneath his shield and saw Ginny curled up like a cat. Her hair was dishevelled beyond belief and splayed out around her like a sea of flames, her knees were tucked up to her chest in an effort to fend off the biting chill that had once been repelled by the previously roaring fire. Her face was pale as if she hadn't had much sleep and she had faint purple rings underneath her eyes as if to emphasis her sleep deprived state. Tearing his eyes away from her sleeping form he ventured out from behind his pillow, wincing as the light beaming in cheerily from the window hit his retinas.

Standing himself up he wobbled a bit before staggering to the bathroom. The sudden change in his position had caused him to become dizzy and so it took him longer than it normally would have. His stomach churned in warning as he gripped onto the door frame of the bathroom. It felt like letting go of it was like letting go of a lifeline and so it was with great trepidation he let go of it. Tumbling to the floor he grabbed the toilet basin with hooked hands and retched, slightly appeasing his unsettled it became apparent that his stomach contents were defiantly going to stay where they were, he released his grip and stood up slowly - having learned the hard way the first time.

Turning to the mirror he barely glanced at his appearance before opening the cupboard beneath it. After much rummaging he found the Hangover Potions and swallowed one immediately. The blue liquid was cool on his tongue, eradicating all the lingering tastes from the night before. It tasted almost minty and as it purged his system of all its alcohol induced ailments he looked at his appearance. He too was pale - well paler than usual - and purple, bruise-like half moons adorned his face underneath his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and he his hair was sticking up in all directions creating the impression that he had just undergone an hour of shock therapy.

Running the tap he watched as the water circled the drain, seeing its fate before descending into the darkness. Putting the plug in place he let the basin fill until it was half full. Scrapping his hair back with difficulty he submerged his face in the ice water. His nerves screamed in protest as the freezing liquid engulfed them. Ignoring this Harry kept his face submerged for thirty seconds before surfacing and seeking solace in one of the fluffy white towels hanging on the other side of the door.

Blinking he looked at his reflection again. No longer was his face pale but instead a healthy glow spread on his cheeks, his eyes were still blood-shot and he still looked exhausted but his eyes looked more alert and more focused than before. Shaking his head he scooped up the other Hangover Potion and carried it back through to the living room.  
Ginny was now sprawled on the couch snoring gently in the quiet room. Lighting the fire with a flick of his wand Harry stood watching the fire dance and devour the freshly placed logs with its tendrils of flame. As the flame breached the layer of bark that coated the unfortunate wood, hisses and pops emanated from the hearth as though the fire was singing a victory song at having conquered the logs.

Looking over at the room's other occupant Harry watched as the flames reflection flickered in Ginny's hair. Walking over to her he whispered her name and prodded her shoulder gently.

"Mmmph" she moaned as she rolled closer to his touch.

"Ginny, come on you have to get up now" whispered Harry gently.

At his voice Ginny opened her eyes a little and winced as the light shone into them.

"Here drink this" coaxed Harry, handing her the phial.

Grabbing the phial blindly, Ginny brought it to her lips and swallowed the contents in one, grimacing slightly at the taste. Slowly her expression cleared and she opened her eyes, squinting a little in the light. Then for some inexplicable reason she started laughing.

"What is it?" asked Harry, worried he'd given her the wrong potion.

"You look like shit" she managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

"Well your not looking so great yourself" retorted Harry smiling.

"What! Me! I'm always perfect" said Ginny grinning.

"Hmm, see for yourself" said Harry, conjuring a mirror.

Gazing into its glassy depths Ginny's brow furrowed as she took in her appearance.

"Well that's nothing some make-up can't fix" she concluded.

"I never knew you wore make-up."

Ginny then muttered something that sounded like "boys" before pulling herself up and walking through to her room.

Shaking his head Harry went through to his own room and looked in the wardrobe disdainfully before picking out black jeans, a green cotton shirt and his thick, black winter cloak. Running a brush savagely through his hair he decided he was ready and walked back through to the living room. Glancing at his watch he saw that they had five minutes to breakfast, seeing Ginny wasn't ready yet he went and knocked on her door.

"Five minutes Ginny" he called in.

His only reply was the sound of someone hurrying about with the grace of a three legged elephant. Chuckling to himself he walked back to the living rooms and sat on the couch. Crossing his legs he waited.

Around five minutes later Ginny emerged looking pristine. Neatly checking her ponytail was in place she skipped over to him.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Harry indicating her appearance. Ginny's once dishevelled hair was now sleek and shiny placed in a neat ponytail. She was clad in navy blue jeans, a tight fitting emerald green t-shirt and a thin black cloak.

"On the next Hogsmeade weekend I'm going to invest in a winter cloak" she announced, ignoring Harry's question completely.

"Hmm I think one is coming up in a couple of weeks but I can asked Dumbledore if we can go to Diagon Alley this weekend."

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks" said Ginny.

"No problem, right we better get going."

Walking out into the corridor the cold air blasted at them. Shivering Ginny wrapped her cloak around her tighter and sped up her pace. Matching her step they quickly arrived at the hall, only a few minutes late.

Entering the hall they were blasted with the hot air carrying with it the smell of bacon, sausages, eggs, toast and other scrumptious foods the house-elves had worked hard to prepare. Walking up to the staff table a few heads turned their way but then swiftly went back to their food.

"Ah there you are" said Flitwick as they took their seats.

"Yeah sorry we had a bit too much to drink last night" confessed Harry.

"Oh right" said Flitwick sharing a glance with McGonagall.

"What is it?" asked Ginny not missing the look.

"Um... nothing" stammered Flitwick.

"There's a rumour that your going out" said McGonagall laughing.

"Who, who started that!" asked Harry horrified.

"I believe it was Sirius Black" said McGonagall.

"Kill me" groaned Harry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ginny, slapping him on the arm.

"Oh, sorry" apologised Harry whilst Flitwick and McGonagall laughed.

* * *

_James POV_

"Oh looks like a lovers spat" whispered Sirius to the amusement of several Gryffindors.

"I really don't think it was a good idea to start that rumour" said Remus rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! Have you spoken to Lily yet?" asked Sirius.

"No but we have a patrol later tonight" replied James sadly.

"You'll be fine" said Remus supportivly.

"You think so?"

"Yeah she's never stayed mad at you for long."

"It feels like ages."

"Just wait for tonight and everything will be sorted out. Now what are Professor Potter and Miss Weasley doing?" asked Sirius impatiently, craning his neck to see the staff table.

"Honestly your going to get a restraining order Padfoot!" exclaimed Remus.

* * *

The day was a blur to James, all he could think about was his patrol with Lily. Standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room he clasped the banister and felt the coldness of the stone permeate into his hands. Shivering slightly he heard the portrait hole open and light footsteps approach his location.

"James?" came Lily's voice.

"Oh hi, McGonagall told me we are to patrol the greenhouses tonight" said James quickly.

"Oh! Okay then" replied Lily, looking a little startled at how abrupt he was.

Walking in silence the only sound was their footsteps on the cold paving stones. Opening the great oak front doors they went out onto the grounds. The sky was overcast with clouds obscuring the view for the celestial audience above. The soft breeze rustled through the grass creating a soft bass line that the trees in the Forbidden Forrest swayed to. The sounds of nature were all around them. Owls hooted from the forest adding yet another layer to Nature's orchestra and that, along with the howl of unseen animals created an upbeat tempo.  
The two Hogwarts students were oblivious to this however. James walked along with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, never looking at his companion. Lily meanwhile sneaked worried glances at James, concerned by the introverted behaviour he had been exhibiting to her all day. Approaching the greenhouses she decided to just ask outright since there was no way she was going to get two words out of her quiet partner.

"James what's wrong?" she asked, her voice cutting the silence like a knife.

"Oh, what!" asked James, shocked out of his reverie by the sound of another human voice.

"I said are you okay" repeated Lily.

"Me? I'm fine, why?"

"Well you've not spoken to me all day, have I done something wrong?"

"I thought _you_ weren't speaking to me because you were mad at me" he replied looking confused.

"Why would I be mad at you? I was just giving you space, you seemed like you needed it the other day."

"Well I shouted at you when you tried to help me!"

"And? You were upset and I don't blame you, we all snap at those close to us sometimes."

"Look this has all been a misunderstanding. Lets just forget about it" suggested James.

"Agreed" concurred Lily.

"Why are we patrolling the greenhouses anyway?" asked James.

"Do you ever listen to the teachers," exclaimed Lily back to her usual self, "There has apparently been someone coming out here at night and the teachers think they're stealing things from the greenhouses as its the only complex between here and the forest."

"Oh, I guess these plants are valuable but they are dangerous enough during the day, going at night would be suicidal."

"That's what I thought."

"Well how about we just walk around a bit and then head back?"

"Normally I wouldn't agree but its absolutely freezing" replied Lily smiling.

Looking around they saw no signs of any human life except themselves and decided to head back earlier than usual.

"Well that was a waste of time!" exclaimed James as they climbed up the stone steps.

"Oh well at least we got everything straightened out"

"I can't believe how stupid I was" laughed James.

"I can!" said Lily, running away upon seeing James's face morph into one of mock annoyance.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" said James running after her and laughing all the way.

* * *

In the shadows of greenhouse three, a figure stood up and headed to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback, I just looked at the stats and I'm amazed at the amount of positive feedback! Seriously you guys are the best! Sorry I'm happy *grins*  
**

** In this chapter I mention that Sirius is living with the Potters as according to the Harry Potter wiki he ran away when he was 16 and in this fic he's 17 just in case that confuses anyone. I'm not really fond of this chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows come out tomorrow in here so if anyone is going have fun, I am incredibly envious!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Harry Potter :(**

**I apologise for ay spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review**

* * *

James woke up and stretched leisurely, his stiff limbs aching as they were moved from their resting place. Yawning he sat up and peeked out of his hangings. Seeing everyone's curtains were still closed - Sirius's haphazardly whilst Peter and Remus's were immaculate - he flopped back onto his pillows and sighed happily. Closing his eyes he gave himself over to the comfort of his bed and felt himself sink back into the oblivion of sleep.

"James time to get up"

The irritated voice of Remus permeated his dream bubble and burst the images being woven in his mind. Opening his eyes James pulled back his hangings and stumbled out of bed. Grabbing his glasses he rammed them on his face and looked around: Peter was making his bed whilst Remus tried to rouse a sleepy Sirius.

Pulling his robes out of his trunk, James dressed quickly. Judging by the expression on Remus's face he was very close to losing his temper at Sirius and he never wanted to attracted the werewolf's wrath. Having gotten ready at a speed that would have amazed most physicists, James walked over to Remus.

"For the love of God get up already!" yelled Remus, exasperation lacing his every word.

"How long have you been at it?" asked James.

"For around twenty minutes" answered Remus through gritted teeth. "The tickling charms never worked either."

"Hmm well that's unusual. How about you get ready and I'll try?"

Remus agreed quickly and hurried over to his bed.

"Sirius get up!" yelled James.

His only answer was a loud snore emanating from the hangings. Seeing that yelling would be pointless James grabbed his wand from his beside table, pointed it at his throat and said "_vox vocis_"

Creeping up to Sirius's bed he pulled back the hangings and positioned his mouth so it was above one of the animagus's ears.

"Time to get up honey" whispered James, his voice an exact copy of Walburga Black's.

Immediately Sirius sat bolt upright, his wand in his hand and a livid look on his face.

"You promised you would never do that again" hissed Sirius angrily.

"Sorry but you were dead to the world, it was the only thing I could think of" explained James.

This appeared to mellow Sirius out a bit and he lazily got out of bed to dress. Walking back over to his bed James smirked, if there was one person Sirius truly hated it was his mother. It had only become so apparent to James how deep the hatred of his family ran when he found Sirius outside his house one summer morning claiming he had ran away from home. At this thought James's smirk dissolved as he recalled the troubles his friend had bore up until that day. Quickly rearranging his features into the sleepy expression one would expect, James turned back to the rooms occupants. Sirius was now ready and hunting for his trainers, Remus was tying his shoe laces and Peter was resting against a bed post as though he was attempting to squeeze as much sleep as he could out of the morning.

"How did your shoes get so muddy?" asked James seeing Sirius cast a cleaning charm on them.

"Oh I went for a walk last night" said Sirius hurriedly.

Narrowing his eyes a little James let it slide but filed the information away for later. Seeing everyone was now ready Remus signalled that they should leave for breakfast, after gathering their things for the day they complied with the worn out werewolf and trooped downstairs.

* * *

"Lily can I talk to you after breakfast?" whispered James.

"Why?" whispered Lily back.

"You'll see" he replied mysteriously and seeing she was going to get no answer Lily nodded.

Spearing a sausage on his fork, James cut it up into small pieces not at all hungry. He couldn't believe he was entertaining these thoughts, Sirius had never lied to him about anything and yet it was his duty as Head Boy to explore every possibility. It wasn't as if these routes of thought would actually lead to anything but it was his duty to follow _everything_ up. Ignoring the stab of guilt at this he cut up his sausage further, waiting for breakfast to end.

Finally the clatter of forks and knives being put down after a good meal greeted his ears. Standing up he motioned Lily to follow him, attracting the looks of the remaining Marauders, Frank and Alice. Brushing it off he led her into a secluded corridor - quite a feat considering the shear volume of students walking to morning classes.

"What is this about?" asked Lily once they had stopped.

"Sirius" came the curt reply.

"What about him?" asked Lily puzzled.

"I noticed this morning that he had muddy shoes and it was harder to get him up than usual". When voiced aloud these reasons sounded moronic and judging by the look on Lily's face she thought them just that.

"And this has to do with...?"

"Well the only way his shoes could get muddy was by going outside, we never had Herbology yesterday and the fact that he was harder to wake up suggests he was up late" hinted James, not wanting to say his suspicions out loud.

"Oh, you think he's the one that was at the greenhouses" deduced Lily, comprehension thankfully coating her features.

"Yes, its the first thing I could think of" said James shortly.

"Well look into it but I honestly don't know why he would need to go outside, plus we never saw anyone" said Lily sceptically.

"Okay fair enough, I'll report my findings on our next patrol" answered James seriously, he was surprised when Lily started laughing.

"What is it?"

"Oh its just when you talk like that I feel like a teacher!" laughed Lily.

"Well you never know..." trailed of James grinning.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Lily, grinning also.

"Right I better get going, I have Charms now" said James, checking his watch.

"Urgh I have History of Magic" groaned Lily.

"Good luck with that" called James as he walked away.

"Thanks and don't make a mountain out of a mole hill!" she called back.

* * *

All through the day he watched Sirius' behaviour and became even more suspicious that he was hiding something. In Charms he kept grinning for no reason which resulted in the feather he was meant to be turning into ice catching fire, earning himself a disapproving look from Flitwick in the process. In DADA he just stared at his textbook, his mind apparently elsewhere. More than a few times James caught Lily also looking concerned at Sirius's odd behaviour. Potions was the only class that Sirius performed normally in. Their potion sat as some weird cement compound at the bottom of their cauldron, taking them twenty minutes of their lunch to remove.

However even through dinner the animagus seemed distracted, his wandering eyes looking off somewhere in the distance behind James. He never ate as much as he usually did and had barely touched his strawberry tart. Looking closely it almost seemed he was nervous about something. It was strange though as he recognised Sirius's behaviour from somewhere. It had been nagging him all day and yet he was nowhere closer to an answer.

James wondered to himself how long this had been going on for. Was he really just noticing the changes in Sirius's behaviour because he was actively seeking them out? If he hadn't noticed the state of his shoes this morning he would have gone on thinking his friend was acting perfectly normal. A touch of shame trickled down his spine at this notion. Had he been fawning over Lily so much that he never noticed his friends properly anymore? Maybe it was just that he had known Sirius for so long he never noticed minor changes to his friend? No matter what way he looked at it he couldn't find one explanation in which he wasn't some way at fault. Looking back at his meal he found that he too had lost his appetite.

* * *

Later that night James and Sirius were in the quiet corner of the common room, the space reserved by those that actually want to do work. Scribbling out the last sentence he wrote James turned to look at Sirius. He had a deep looked of concentration on his face as he tackled the essay on Polyjuice Potion Professor Slughorn had set them. Apart from that he only looked a little tired.

Frowning slightly James wondered if he really was just making a mountain out of a mole hill like Lily had suggested. Shaking his head he saw he would get nowhere and, bending his head over his parchment, went back to work.

Looking at the clock James saw it was nearing eleven and he still wasn't finished his homework. Cursing Professor Potter for giving them the essay on everything they had learned about Patronus's, James stared at his DADA textbook in the vain attempt that if he stared long enough the answers would materialise in his brain.

"Your not going to finish it by doing that" came Lily's voice, filled with amusement.

Glancing up he saw Lily walk over to them. She seemed surprised that it was him that was stuck and not Sirius who was currently writing rapidly in an effort to get a good night sleep.

"Is it the Patronus essay?" she queried, trying to decipher James's scrawl.

"Yup" answered James, his tone of voice communicating his boredom quite efficiently.

"Why do you leave things to the last minute all the time!" asked Lily exasperatedly.

"What with all my duties and the upcoming Quidich season I haven't had time. Do you know how many players I've had to replace?"

"Whatever I don't really care. Anyway what your doing wrong is Patronus's come from the bearers soul, its channelled by the wand but does not come from the individuals magical core..."

Lily went on for sometime about this and James's barely heard Sirius say he was going to bed. Looking at the clock he saw it was now nearing midnight. Hastily scribbling a conclusion using the fragments of his mind he had left - he could barely remember his own name at the onslaught of information Lily had provided - James proclaimed himself finished and slumped back in the hard, wooden chair.

"Thanks" he said gratefully, "Without your help I wouldn't have gotten any sleep."

"No problem just don't leave everything to the last minute. Have you had anymore information on Sirius by the way?"

"No I'm thinking its best if I just leave it alone. I mean whatever it is can't be that bad can it?"

"That's probably the best course of action. Anyway I'm off to bed now" said Lily, suppressing a yawn.

Getting up they bade each other goodnight and headed for their separate dormitories. James felt his muscles ache in protest to the sudden burst of movement but as he sank onto his bed he forgot all this as his mind surrendered to the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

James lifted his head groggily off his pillow. Noting that it was dark outside he concluded that something must have woken him up. Pulling himself up he realised that he was still in his uniform. Disregarding this he glanced around the room and noted immediately that Sirius's hangings were open and that his bed was empty.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think is up with Sirius? I'd love to hear your theories :D**

**_Vox vocis_ is latin for voice (or at least close to it!)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update my computer wouldn't load up the site *dodges fluffy pink slipper* I've included a little of James and Sirius's back story in this so I hope you like it!**

**As always thank you for the feedback, over one hundred reviews now O.o I am quite literally gobsmacked thank you so much! I was really unsure about the last chapter as serious writing isn't really my forte so I'm glad you liked it :) I loved your suggestions about Sirius and so I won't hold you in suspense - ha next joke - any longer...**

**I'm writing a story in which the Marauders are tired of seeing James being rejected by Lily and so try and help him with his 'proposals'. Mainly these are just idiotic ideas that make him look like a moron so if anyone has any creative ideas on ways he can ask her out please tell me, I'm running low on ideas.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review**

* * *

James grabbed his wand from his bedside table and cast_ lumos_, immediately an orb of light illuminated from the wand tip allowing him to find his glasses. Putting them on he surveyed the rest of the room, seeing everyone else was asleep he cancelled the spell. Flopping back down on his pillows he sighed, now wasn't the time to confront Sirius.

Turning on his side he wrapped the cool blankets around his shivering form. In the winter the chill almost seeped through the stone walls of the castle, infecting all who came into contact with their rough surfaces. How could he confront Sirius without sounding like he was accusing him of something? Surely if he did that then the animagus would be less likely to tell him anything. They had been friends for years - growing up as a pureblood meant one had to interact with the others at some time or another. Casting his mind back he remembered when they had first met.

_James tugged at the bow tie his father had painstakingly put on the squirming child. He felt like a fool and personally he'd rather be in his old clothes at the manor playing on his broom. Sure it could only go a few feet off the ground but his father said when he was eleven he could get a real broom. Then he could go real fast instead of the pace of an Albanian scuttle crab! Nonetheless he loved the breeze through his hair and the way he felt when he hovered above the ground defying gravity-_

_His musings were cut short as a regal looking boy presented himself to him._

_"James this is Sirius Black, he's going to show you around whilst we talk to his parents" said his mother gently, her face smiling at her only son._

_"Of course mother" replied James smoothly, scrutinising the boy in front of him. His brown hair was long and pulled back by a leather tie at the nape of his neck, his grey eyes were bright with enthusiasm, leading James to wonder how often he got to meet children his own age. He had been told Sirius would be going to Hogwarts with him. Although his parents seemed happy about this he knew that they only put up with the Blacks for appearances sake. The family was steeped in the Dark Arts and the Potter's in the Light Magics but to a pureblood social standing is more important than magical affinities - at least until the war. Walking over to the boy James tugged once more at the bow tie, earning a glare from his father in return. Sirius however smiled as if he knew exactly what James was feeling. The way the boy smiled and held himself - awkwardly in his fine dress robes - told James he was just as uncomfortable as he was. Relaxing he let Sirius lead him into the playroom. He bounded along like a hyperactive dog, unlike any pureblood boy James had ever encountered. This set him more at ease and for over an hour they conversed about Quidditch and ideas of Hogwarts - Sirius loved pranks just as much as he did and couldn't wait to see what mischief he could get up to in the castle. Too soon however their time was up and as James's mother came to collect him he saw the other boy's face fall a little. Saddened by this he asked if Sirius could come over to their house at some point only to hear his mother say that Sirius should as his parents first before taking him away._

James remembered that Walburga Black had denied Sirius this, affraid that the Potter's affinity would affect his own. She needn't have worried about that however, her ways turned him against them anyway. When James met his friend once more on the Hogwarts Express, he was more cynical, less the enthisiastic boy he had met. Unpeturbed by this however they spent the whole journey making up for lost time.

Smiling to himself at the memories James let sleep claim him once more, not hearing the footsteps that came up the stairs an hour later.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"What do you want to do today?" asked Harry, yawning into his mug of coffee.

"Well Quidditch season is coming up, how about we have a practice, seeker verses seeker?" challenged Ginny, a glint in her warm cinnamon eyes.

"Hmm yeah I think I have my Firebolt in my trunk" agreed Harry, sighing as the caffeine slowly roused him.

"Ah young love" sighed Flitwick, a hand on his heart as McGonagall snickered.

"Urgh shut up those rumours are not true!" groaned Harry whilst Ginny giggled.

"Hmm methinks the man doth protest too much" said McGonagall smiling.

"We. Are. Not. Dating" said Harry through grit teeth.

"Okay, okay only messing with you" laughed Flitwick.

"Stop grumbling Harry" said Ginny, elbowing him playfully.

"What?" asked Harry, genuinely confused.

"We all know you are madly in love with me" said Ginny dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes whilst Flitwick and McGonagall laughed harder.

* * *

_James POV_

"Hey Sirius do you want to go flying after breakfast?" asked James, munching on his toast.

"For the love of God swallow!" exclaimed Lily grimacing.

"Oh sorry! Anyway what do you say?" asked James.

"Uh yeah sure" replied Sirius yawning.

"No wonder you have to do your homework last minute!" groaned Lily.

"Hey I'll have you know Quidditch is a very important part of life" argued James.

"To you maybe, I don't really see the appeal of hanging from a bit of wood, fifty feet off the ground, chasing after a stupid ball while people try and knock you off your broom!" retorted Lily.

"Man you argue like a married couple" laughed Remus.

"Say. That. Again" the two said threateningly.

It was times like this Remus wished he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"So ready to be beaten Professor Potter?" asked Ginny, a feral grin adorning her features.

"Never Miss Weasley" replied Harry grinning before releasing the snitch. Mounting their brooms they kicked off the hard earth and soared into the sky.

Harry relished this feeling. He loved the way the wind swept through his hair and the sound of his robes flapping behind him. Up here he had no prophecy that hung over his head, dictating his actions. Here he could do anything he wanted, he could just be _Harry_ for a while, not the Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered or whatever other stupid titles he had.

"Getting sentimental in your old age Potter?" teased Ginny hovering above him.

Focusing Harry surveyed the pitch, his eyes straining to see the familiar glint of gold. The sun had risen and was now casting watery light on the mortals down below, illuminating the pitch before him. Diving suddenly he watched as the expanse of green got closer as he sped towards it. Hoping that Ginny was following he pulled up on his broom quickly and hovered a couple of metres from the ground. Seeing Ginny's robed form pass him he watched as she too pulled up quickly.

Laughing slightly at her expression of outrage he ascended, rising up to begin searching once more.

* * *

_James POV_

Walking towards the pitch James couldn't help the elation that filled his chest. He adored flying, up in the sky he felt truly free. Up here he could do what ever he wanted not limited by boundaries. He could cast away all his troubles and simply focus on the wind rushing through his hair or the amazing scenery. He felt at home on a broom, it was one of the reasons he was now captain of the Gryffindor team. Shaking his head he ran to catch up with Sirius deciding that he should probably broach the subject now... somehow.

"Er... Padfoot are you okay?" asked James, not one to dance around the issue.

"Yeah why?" replied Sirius.

"Its just that I noticed you were out of bed the other night and that you've been acting abnormal" pressed James.

"Look if I tell you she'll kill me" confessed Sirius.

"I won't tell anyone" promised James, putting on the puppy dog look that he knew Sirius couldn't resist.

"I hate that look! Fine! I was seeing Marlene McKinnon!" exclaimed Sirius, his loud voice causing some birds to fly from their resting place.

"So much for keep it quiet! So really the immortal bachelor and ladies man Sirius Black has now settled down!" asked James incredulously.

"Its only been going on a week so we're keeping it quiet for now" hinted Sirius.

"Well done mate! And here I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking?" asked Sirius.

"Doesn't matter" responded James quickly.

"Tell me" ordered Sirius.

"... I thought you were dwelling on the summer" said James quietly.

"I knew I would leave one day James, I've known for years my family have hated me it doesn't bother me" said Sirius seriously.

"Well if you need to talk..." offered James.

"Thanks mate but I doubt it."

"Hey looked at Professor Potter and Miss Weasley" said Sirius suddenly, breaking the tension.

James looked up and saw Professor Potter weave between the goal hoops gathering speed, Miss Weasley wasn't far behind him. The Professor dived suddenly and as James looked at the direction he saw a glint of gold. Looking at the speeding black figures he knew Miss Weasley was going to lose. The way Professor Potter flew it was as if the broom was connected to his mind, reading his every thought and changing the trajectory at a whim. The fluidity in which he had entered the dive was something professional Quidditch players spent years trying to achieve. Unexplainable pride welled up inside his chest as he saw their teacher clasp the fluttering, gold orb in his fist before doing a victory lap. Coming round the pitch he saw James and Sirius and flew down to greet them. Miss Weasley followed and both of them stepped off their brooms elegantly and walked forward.

"Wow Sir, Miss, that was amazing!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes but we could do better" challenged James, he saw his professor's eyes light up with the recognition of a challenge.

"Want to bet?" asked Professor Potter.

"How about five galleons on me beating you to the snitch, Miss Weasley and Sirius can be beaters?" suggested James holding his hand out.

"Your on" agreed Professor Potter, clasping James's outstretched hand and shaking it.

* * *

**A/N: Parteh Parteh Babeh gave me the idea of including James seeing Harry play Quidditch so I can't take credit for thinking that up myself, all I can say is thank you for the idea, I really enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry if my description of the flying game - for want of a better name - is rubbish I'm not very good at this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I am currently snowed in so I just thought I'd update to entertain myself, argh seriously if I see any more snow I think I'm going to go nuts! Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, definitely not JK Rowling.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Mounting his broom Harry kicked off from the ground. Soaring into the air he saw Ginny release the bludgers before flying along upside him. Looking around he saw James and Sirius hovering a couple of metres off the pitch. Flying over to them Harry couldn't help but appreciate Ginny's lithe form. She gripped her broom tightly, her face sculpted into a mask of determination. Underneath the mask however he saw the same exhilaration that that he felt coursing through her system.

Slowing down they hovered opposite James and Sirius. The two boys looked at each other, a grin spreading on their faces.

"Ready to be beaten?" goaded Sirius.

As a response Harry arched one of his eyebrows before releasing the snitch. They waited for a few moments to allow the golden orb time to get away. Counting to three Harry signalled that they should moved. Immediately James darted into the air, his eyes scanning the pitch urgently. Chuckling to himself Harry followed in suit, rising higher and higher into the clear blue sky.

Sighing he looked down and saw Sirius aiming a bludger at him. At the crack of the bat meeting the bludger, Harry watched for a moment as they grey ball flew closer. When it was a foot away from his face he barrelled to the side, rolling out of the path of the ball. A little dizzy from the sudden movement Harry shook his head and regained his bearings. Watching James he saw the boy was having no luck in finding the snitch. Grinning to himself he dived suddenly and was pleased to see James following. See the ground coming up quickly he pulled up hard and hovered, watching as James pulled up at the last minute.

"Where did you learn that?" yelled his opponent.

"Now that would be telling" replied Harry.

Seeing he would get no answer James flew back up and proceeded scanning for the snitch once more. Gaining height again Harry laughed at the sheer freedom he felt. It was amazing playing against his dad. He could even pinpoint James using moves that he himself had used. Watching James he saw that the boy was getting frustrated. Smiling Harry adopted the grid-like pattern he had used against Ginny.

He was so absorbed in his musings that he never noticed Sirius aim another bludger at him. At the last minute he looked up and saw Ginny speeding towards him. Her hair whipped around her face like a Fury, her face contorted into worry. Wondering what she was anxious about Harry looked around and saw the ball closing in on his position.

A crack resounded in the air as Ginny stopped the lethal ball in its path, instead aiming it for a smug looking Sirius. Said smug boy then dived suddenly before hitting the ball back at Ginny.

Getting out of the path of the warring two Harry saw James fly suddenly for the teachers box. Straining his eyes he saw a glint of gold shining from the commentators stand. Immediately he flew towards it, coaxing all the power he could out of his broom. Streaking through the sky he quickly gained on James but was a second too late as the boy grabbed the fluttering golden ball.

Letting out a triumphant yell James did a victory lap quickly joined by Sirius. Flying back to the ground, Harry landed next to Ginny. Dismounting his broom gracefully he smiled at her.

"I can't believe your father beat you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Shhh" replied Harry, watching as James and Sirius dismounted.

"Well I think you owe us five galleons" said Sirius smugly.

"That I do" said Harry, fishing five galleons out of his pocket.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" asked James, as they walked back up to the castle.

"I played seeker for my house team" said Harry smoothly.

"I'm a chaser and Captain for the Gryffindor team, do you think you can give me some tips?"

"Yeah sure, come to my classroom after class on Monday we can talk then."

"Thanks sir" said James.

"You can call me Harry outside class, I feel really old being called sir when I'm not teaching!" laughed Harry.

"Well you are old!" exclaimed Ginny much to the amusement of James and Sirius.

"Argh can we quit talking about my age!" yelled Harry as they approached the front door.

"Right we better get going, I have to finish off some homework" said James.

"Oh yeah about that, thanks for setting that essay!" exclaimed Sirius.

"All the answers are in the textbook, surely it can't be that difficult!" said Harry, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah says the Defence Against the Dark Arts prodigy!" interjected Ginny.

"Right well have a nice weekend, if you still can't do the essay just come and see us" said Harry smiling.

"Sure thing" said James before he and Sirius ran up the marble staircase.

"Call me Harry!" scoffed Ginny.

"It was weird hearing him call me sir outside the classroom!" defended Harry.

"Hmm just watch yourself, we don't want them getting even more suspicious. Anyway we better get to the meeting."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Seriously you have the memory of a goldfish! It must be the old age." exclaimed Ginny.

"No I just have a selective memory, naturally I forget those things that aren't important to me!" explained Harry.

"Hmm really? What's my birthday then?" asked Ginny an amused smirk alighting her face.

"Um..."

"See you have the memory of a goldfish" said Ginny smugly.

"Anyway enough jibes at my age and memory we're going to be late" said Harry.

"Do you want a helping hand to the staff room?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Shut up!" groaned Harry.

_

* * *

James POV_

"James I thought you finished your homework last night" said Sirius once they were in their dormitory.

"Yeah I did" answered James distractedly as he rummaged in his trunk.

"What's going on?" asked Remus, entering the dormitory.

"I don't have the foggiest" answered Sirius, flopping down on his bed.  
James it appeared had found what he was looking for, as he then turned and sat on his bed.

"Er James, what was so important about a piece of parchment?" asked Sirius, confusion lacing his words.

"Give him a minute" said Remus, watching his friend scribbling furiously.

"There" sighed James at last.

"What?" asked Sirius and Remus.

"Well you know how there is something odd about Professor Potter?" asked James, seeing them nod he continued, "Well when we were playing his broom seemed too go too fast. I mean I have the Nimbus 1000 and that is the fastest broom in existence. His broom however managed to fly faster than mine, it was only because I was closer to the snitch that I caught it first."

"Surely he could have modified it or something?" suggested Sirius.

"Hmm broom modification is incredibly tricky, it would take years of study to perform successfully" answered Remus.

"That wasn't all, in the boggart lesson he was afraid of a green light."

"And the significance of that is?" asked Sirius.

"Well it was the exact same colour as the killing curse and sometimes he speaks as though he has seen more than his years. You yourself said that during the first lesson."

"Hmm well it could mean that he is lying about his past. Surely Durmstrang would have a record of him being there, maybe we could write to them pretending to be an old friend or something?" proposed Remus.

"Yes get right on that, I'm going to meet him on Monday after class so I'll keep an eye out for any others" said James enthusiastically.

"Where's Peter?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Oh he said he needed to go to the library to study" replied Remus.

"Speaking of which I need to finish that essay for DADA" groaned Sirius.

"Well that's your fault for seeing her!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Remus, for once puzzled.

"Sorry" said James quickly, realising what he had said.

"I'm going out with Marlene McKinnon" confessed Sirius before shooting a death glare at James.

"God help her!" exclaimed Remus.

"Thanks for the encouragement mate!" groaned Sirius.

_

* * *

Harry POV_

"So as we know Halloween is in two weeks. I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions on how we can celebrate this year?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry groaned internally. He hated Halloween. Halloween was the day in which something always went wrong for him. It was like Fate had picked that day as universal 'Torment Harry Potter Day'. Pulling his mind back to the meeting he looked at McGonagall who was conversing with Dumbledore.

"Well Albus, Harry and Ginny mentioned something at breakfast a few weeks ago and it got me thinking. Perhaps we could have a Halloween ball?" suggested McGonagall.

Okay it was official, he had either done something to seriously piss Fate off or Fate had a cruel sense of humour.

"Why I think that is a wonderful idea Minerva, perhaps we could also have a theme?"

"What about a muggle theme?" suggested Garnet Bushby the Muggle Studies Professor.

"I highly doubt that will be accepted by all the students" remarked Slughorn disdainfully.

"Hmm mythical creatures and figures?" proposed Ginny.

"That sounds excellent, all agreed?" asked Dumbledore to a chorus of yes's.

"We'll need to have a Hogsmeade weekend then so the students can purchase their costumes" said McGonagall.

"I will announce it at breakfast tomorrow. In the meantime have a nice weekend everyone" said Dumbledore, dismissing them.

Standing up Harry grimaced. Why did life hate him?

* * *

**A/N: Hey I don't really like this chapter much but I needed it to introduce ideas for the next few chapters so I'm sorry if it isn't up to scratch. Anyway I hope you like it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I know this one is short but I couldn't resist writing about them buying their costumes. I hope you like the mythical creatures and figures I chose, I thought I'd put my Classics to good use and well surely it counts as revision in some way... that's my excuse anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Harry groaned as he looked at the pile of clothes sitting in front of him. Looking in the mirror he wondered why he had agreed to match costumes with Ginny. The translation being letting her pick whatever he was going to wear. Sighing he looked in the dressing room mirror, mentally steeling himself for the task ahead.

"Harry stop sulking and try on the clothes, once you've narrowed it down I want to see you" yelled Ginny from outside.

Pulling off his robes he began to dress in the first outfit...

_(One hour later)_

He had finally found one he liked. Looking at himself in the mirror he surveyed the outfit. He had black leather trousers with knee high dragon skin boots. His shirt was low cut, showing off his toned chest, the emerald green colour accentuated his eyes, making them appear brighter, almost unearthly. Putting on the low hanging belt, he sheathed his dagger and pulled on the jacket, close fitting at the torso but flaring out past his hips. Grinning he lengthened his canines and messed up his hair further for effect.

Stepping out of the dressing room he saw Ginny sitting in one of the padded seats to the side of the changing rooms. Clearing his throat he attracted her attention. Pulling her head up her eyes lit up as she took in his costume. Raking her eyes up and down his body, Harry started to feel a little uncomfortable. Shaking her head Ginny gave a weak smile.

"Sorry but you really should warn a girl before you come out dressed like that!" she exclaimed, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Um... sorry I guess" said Harry, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Oh don't apologise" said Ginny smiling devilishly, "I'm going to get an outfit to complement that"

Watching Ginny walk away he squashed the warmth rising in his chest. He had to stay away from her, if he never she would just get hurt and he would not be held responsible for that. He was meant to save people not hurt them after all. Looking around he saw the shop assistant leering at him, retreating into the dressing room he sat down away from prying eyes.

Halloween was approaching. The day in which his parents died, the day where Fate had taken his life away from him. Every year bad luck never seemed far from his heels, snapping and growling, dogging his footsteps and often rearing its ugly head on the thirty first of October.

"Harry I'm ready!" called Ginny, shooing away the dark clouds that occupied his thoughts.

Stepping out once more his eyes were drawn to the magnificent creature emerging from behind the red velvet curtain. She too had tight fitting leather trousers on, tucked into knee high boots. She wore a green corset, the ties made of silver lace and which, when pulled tightly, emphasised her bust. Tied around one of her thighs was a leather strap, attached to it was a holster for her dagger. She had a cape on, make of crushed velvet, shimmering in the light. Her hair was unruly and her canines elongated. Looking at her properly she looked radiant and untamable, this outfit suited Ginny's feisty personality more than any of the dresses the store had to offer.

"What's the verdict then Professor?" she asked teasingly..

Realising he had been staring at her a little too long he cleared his throat and stepped back a little.

"Yeah you look good, um I mean great!" he said, a little flustered.

Realising that was the only response she would receive, Ginny smirked and wheeled around back into the changing room.

"Merlin help me" groaned Harry internally.

* * *

_James POV_

"Look James you can do this" said Sirius, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

It was the week before Halloween and Dumbledore had announced that there would be a Hogsmeade weekend to purchase costumes for the upcoming ball. It was all everyone had been able to talk about for the past week and to be perfectly honest James was sick of the endless cycle of discussions. However annoyance was not what dominated his emotions at this point in time. He had been pondering it for a week and now finally he was going to asked Lily to go with him... Well to him it wasn't as simple as that. This was the girl he had loved since second year and all his endeavours to ask her out before now had failed. In fact the only reason he felt an iota of hope that he would finally hear a 'yes' pass those delectable lips was their closeness on the prefect duties. That night on the astronomy tower had haunted his dreams and often disturbed him in his waking moments. He had been so close and yet at the last minute the spell had broken. Still though, in that moment he had known that she liked him, maybe not as much as he loved her but it was a start.

Finally the Marauder's approached Hogsmeade. The dark gates were dusted with the snow that had fallen the previous night. Shivering slightly James wrapped his cloak around him in an effort to prevent the cold from further invading his garments.

"Hey there's Lily, we'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks" said Remus, offering James a kind smile. Watching his friends turn into the pub he turned his attention to the girl half way down the street.

"Hey Lily!" called James. Slipping a little on the icy cobbles he came to a stop in front of her. She wore a long purple jacket, tight on the torso but hanging loose from her hips to her knees and a black scarf and hat to protect her from the chill. Her cheeks were flushed, a side affect of the cold. Overall she looked like an angel, the snowflakes swirling at her feet only adding to the image.

"James your staring" pointed out Alice giggling.

"Wha? Oh sorry" he replied, tangling his hand in his already messy black hair.

"I'll see you later" said Alice to Lily, throwing James a smile.

"What do you want James?" asked Lily gently, brushing a few snowflakes out of her hair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" asked James, his stomach twisting as he awaited his answer.

"Yeah sure, that would be fun" agreed Lily after a pause.

"Great, er I mean that's good, um..."

"James, calm down. I need to get going Alice will be waiting for me. See you later" said Lily before walking away.

* * *

"James!" yelled Sirius, as he entered The Three Broomsticks.

Walking over to his friends James knew he probably looked like a fool. He hadn't been able to wipe the goofy grin off his face since Lily had said 'yes'.

"I take you were actually successful for once!" exclaimed Sirius, patting James on the back.

"Congrats mate!" said Remus grinning.

"Well done" said Peter quietly.

"Thanks guys, the next round is on me and then we better get costumes" said James, calling over a waitress.

"Oh yeah its mythical creatures and figures isn't it?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I was thinking about something from classical literature" remarked Remus.

"Like what?" asked James.

"Well figures like Adonis or maybe Apollo" suggested Remus.

"Wasn't Adonis the wizard who invented beauty potions?" asked Sirius.

"Trust you for know that! But yes, it was also rumoured that he courted Aphrodite" said Remus.

"Right I'm totally going as him! I mean I'm already incredibly handsome!" boasted Sirius.

"Hmm keep telling yourself that!" said James, grinning.

"I think I'll go as Lycaon" mused Remus.

"Who was he?" asked Peter.

"He was punished by Zeus when he angered him due to a variety of reasons and turned into a wolf along with his sons" said Remus smiling.

"Nice one Moony" said Sirius grinning.

"I thought it was logical" concured the werewolf.

"I think I'll go as Aeneas, my Dad used to read me the Aeneid when I was younger and I always wanted to go on an adventure like him" said James.

"Okay who will you go as Peter?" asked Remus.

"I quite like the idea of going as Loki, the Norse god of mischief" said Peter.

"Thinking like a true Marauder!" exclaimed Sirius happily.

"Right well we better go get our outfits then, we only have an hour left" said Remus, checking his watch.

As they walked out of the pub James shivered a little but quickly blamed it on the chill. They never noticed a figure melting into the shadows, intrigued by its findings.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I've split Halloween into two parts as I never expected I'd write so much about it. I hope you enjoy :)**

**I apologise if the last chapter wasn't up to scratch, I had just finished four hours of revision and wanted to relax for a bit by writing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Harry stared in the mirror scrutinising his appearance. As much as he liked his costume he couldn't help but think that something was missing. He was so intent on this that he never noticed Ginny walk up behind him and snake her arms around his waist. Ignoring his slight jump she perched her head on his shoulder before narrowing her eyes slightly. Almost as if she had read his thoughts she whispered in his ear-

"Make your hair a little longer."

Shivering slightly as her breath ghosted along his neck he withdrew his wand from its holster. Pointing it at his hair he began growing it until it was just shoulder length. All the while Ginny had been perusing the chest of drawers in search of some illusive object. Watching her, his eyes roamed over her form as she searched in vain. Her costume really did suit her. It made her seem dangerous in a way, alluring and incredibly seductive. His eyes lingered on her hair, the way it glittered in the light, he knew adding that charm would enhance the affect. Maybe is was just random chance but Potter's seemed attracted to red hair, the way it moved like a wave of flame attracted him like a moth to a light instead of repelling him like fire was intended to.

Smiling to himself he watched as Ginny gave up and just transfigured one of her hairpins into the desired object. Seeing her approaching he tore his attention back to his reflection, watching his face heat up as Ginny brushed his now long raven hair. It felt good the way the brush parted the tangles, shaping them into a straight thread of the midnight curtain. Her work done Ginny then used her nimble fingers too pull his hair back and hold it in place with a leather band that Harry assumed she had conjured.

"There perfect" she sighed, teasing a few strands out so that they hung loose.

Glancing back at his reflection Harry agreed with her. He appeared composed and refined and yet underneath that mask there also lurked a wildness, raging in his eyes and in his demeanor. Grinning exposing long canines he sighed happily. He had never dressed up for Halloween before, normally he just stayed in the dormitory with his friends. Even when he lived with the Dursley's it had always been Dudley that dressed up and got the sweets, if Harry was incredibly lucky then he got the ones that Dudley never liked, other than that he was treated as if he were an outsider looking in. Although he had not spent Halloween at the Dursley's since he went to Hogwarts he still felt detached from the festivities. To everyone else this was a day to eat sweets and dress up. To him however it was the day in which his whole life had veered off track due to a stupid prophecy.

"Harry?"

He had done some reading in the past week and Halloween was also the day the barriers between this world and the land of the dead were at their lowest. This had been a bittersweet discovery however. Those whom he would have contacted were still alive here and none the wiser that they were his parents and friends. When he had talked to James about Quidditch tactics a few weeks prior he had been hit with a sudden sense of loss. To others this was a daily activity but, to him he was making memories that he should have had years ago if Dumbledore hadn't met with Trelawney that fateful night. James of course hadn't been aware of this, he just relished talking to someone about the sport he loved.

"Harry?"

Looking over he dusted away the cobwebs of memory from his current thought patterns. Ginny appeared worried about his sudden stillness. Smiling weakly he attempted to quell her rising concerns.

"I'm fine Ginny" said Harry, answering her unasked question.

"Sickle for your thoughts" said Ginny, unwilling to put it behind her easily.

"You honestly don't want to know" said Harry.

"If I never wanted to know I wouldn't have asked" countered Ginny.

Stumbling back Harry sat on his bed with Ginny following in suit.

"I just wish my parent knew they were my parents. Its been nice spending time with them but it isn't the same. Halloween just intensified this. I've never really felt I belonged at Halloween, at the Dursley's I never had a proper one and even at Hogwarts it wasn't the same. Everyone else loves this holiday and yet it is the day in which my life was taken from me. I guess this is just the first time I've never really felt out of place. Here my parents are still alive, however here they are unaware that their lives will be taken from them so young. Its hard knowing that that will happen and that their days are already numbered but still I feel happy here. Is that wrong?" whispered Harry.

"Harry, its okay to relax for once, let your hair down and just enjoy yourself. Sure you feel that you cannot let your guard down here, that you should feel sad that your parents lives will never be long. On the contrary, here you are not Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, you are just Harry the DADA professor. Your parents are still alive at the moment so it is only natural to enjoy their company whilst you can and in a sense make up for lost time. Stop berating yourself over what has already been planned out, just give in and have fun for once" said Ginny, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. Harry leaned into her hands and she began massaging his shoulders, freeing the tension that had accumulated there. Hearing him moan she continued until she felt him slump against her. Stopping she positioned herself so she was looking him in his vibrant green eyes.

"Harry please just let go for once" she whispered.

"I'll try, I promise but I can't guarantee anything" said Harry quietly.

"That is all I ask of you Harry" replied Ginny gently.

Standing up Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. The moment had passed, their closeness a memory. Harry shuddered thinking how close he had been to caving in. Ginny did have a point though, here he wasn't the Man-Who-Conquered, surely there was no risk in giving her the affection she so clearly desired. Shaking his head he freed his mind from such rebellious thoughts. Even if they did attempt a relationship now, he might not have the will power to break things off when he returned to 1998.

"After you" he said to Ginny, gesturing for her to walk in front of him.

"Why thank you kind sir" laughed Ginny leading the way.

* * *

_James POV_

"What if I screw things up" groaned James, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.

"You'll be fine" reassured Remus, in the process of magically elongating his nails.

"Hey had anyone got any of that foundation?" came Sirius from the bathroom.

"Just use a glamour, I don't have time to rake through your trunk!" yelled Remus.

"Fine" grumbled Sirius, emerging from the bathroom. He was dressed in brown trousers with a white shirt - the sleeves rolled up to the elbow - the top buttons were undone displaying some of his toned chest. Sirius had tamed his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Currently he was complaining about a spot.

"Hold still" grumbled Remus as he cast a glamour over the offending zit.

"Thanks Moony" said Sirius before casting his own charms. Immediately he seemed to sparkle, and when he smiled it was radiant. Smirking at the effect, Sirius proclaimed himself ready before flopping onto his bed.

Remus however was not so lucky. To go as Lycaon he had decided to go as a noble man with werewolf traits. Currently he wore a light blue waist coat with navy trousers tucked into black boots. His white shirt was stained with blood and his nails elongated into claws. He had managed to change his eye colour yellow and give himself pointy teeth. The only difficulty he was having was his hair. He wanted it to be disorderly but every time he messed it up it would revert back within minutes. Grumbling to himself he gave up and just decided to use magic to keep it in place and pray to whatever god that was up there that he could reverse the spell.

Peter, like Sirius was ready. He had on a viking helmet complete with an outfit similar to a jester. Loki was known for mischief and trickery and so it was only natural that Peter would adopt this outfit.

James glanced at his reflection. He wore a pleated red skirt and brown knee high boots. His torso was decorated with gold armour, sculpted to shape his muscles. His arms were bare except from wrist guards and around his waist he had a belt, attached to which was a sword. The skin that was exposed was tanned giving the impression that he had been out in the sun for many days. Overall his outfit made him look every bit the hero he was supposed to. His facial expression however was detrimental to the effect. As Sirius had kindly put it he looked like a 'mouse that has just been informed that the cheese it ate was in fact a bomb.'

Pulling himself together he mustered up the courage to suggest they go downstairs.

Standing at the foot of the staircase he waited for Lily to come down. Leaning against the banister he tried to prevent the sudden rush of nerves that had enveloped him. Looking over at Sirius he saw the animagus was looking calm and collected. He had asked Marlene to the dance too and currently he was also waiting for his date. Remus and Peter however just looked amused and sat back on the couch as if they hadn't a care in the world.

A cough snapped his attention back to Sirius. His friend was currently pointing at the staircase and looking up he saw why. Lily had appeared and it was apparent that she too had went for an old theme. Her hair hung as free as ever with woven with glittery beads that glistened in the light being emitted by the candles. She wore an emerald green dress. It was hung elegantly from her shoulders, outlining her form perfectly. The silk flowed down her like a shining waterfall before pooling at her feet. The material was wrapped tightly around her torso emphasising her womanly shape making her the very picture of perfection. Even though it was make of modern materials however, the dress had a more Medieval feel to it. Blinking a little James came back to his senses and realised he was staring.

"Like what you see?" teased Lily once she had descended.

"You look amazing, who are you going as?" asked James, pulling himself together.

"I'm meant to be Guinevere, Queen of Camelot. Who are you?"

"I'm Aeneas, the Roman hero that founded Italy, but I can easily change it to King Arthur if you want?" asked James, offering her his arm.

"If that is your wish" smiled Lily, placing her hand on his arm.

Waving his wand James transfigured the pleated skirt into brown trousers, tucking the ends into his boots. He also changed the armour silver and added chain mail sleeves. Finally as the finishing touches he summoned one of his cloaks, dyed it red and placed the Camelot emblem on it.

"Don't forget you'll need a crown" said Lily, transfiguring two bangles into crowns, one for her and one for him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Its an improvement, gold just isn't your colour" laughed Lily

"Shall we my Lady?" asked James, gesturing to the portrait hole.

"We shall my Lord" said Lily playing along as he led her out the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N: I've never been good at describing outfits so just imagine it how you will :) So anyway the next chapter will show the actual party I just got a bit carried away with the descriptions in this one. I know I changed James's outfit at the last minute but I thought he would make a better King Arthur :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! I was originally going to make something 'bad' happen on Halloween but the characters wouldn't co-operate and so hope you enjoy the result :)**

**Haha cool I just realised it was chapter twenty - and yet more proof that I get amused over the most stupidest things! - thanks for sticking with this story so far!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh* :(**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Harry looked around in wonder. The enchanted ceiling had been spelled to show the stars, swirling in the sky as if they too were dancing to the music that played in the vast room. Bats flew freely around the room scaring some of the younger students, and pumpkins and turnips that had been carved to resemble faces were floating near the ceiling, the candles that had been placed in their 'mouths' flickering slightly. The staff table had been replaced with a buffet table on which lay all manner of food. There were large platters of cakes, frosted with orange, black and red icing. As well as these there were assorted jellies, bowls of snacks and in the middle of the table sat a large bowl of punch. The walls held the same enchantment as the ceiling making it seem as if they were in a bubble floating in space and giving the room almost a surreal quality. There were tables arranged to the side of the hall which replaced the house tables, this left room for a dance floor in the middle. At the table nearest the buffet were the rest of the teachers and judging by the smiles on their faces, the alcohol was already flowing freely. Walking over they took their seats in between Flitwick and Slughorn.

"Would you like a drink" asked McGonagall.

Nodding their consent they watched as McGonagall poured them some Firewhiskey. As soon as the liquid hit the bottom of their goblets smoke spiraled out and Harry inhaled the almost spicy aroma. Drinking deeply he sighed as he felt the warm concoction run down his throat.

"It always helps us get through this" whispered Flitwick before taking a large sip from his own half empty goblet.

Turning his chair towards the dance floor he saw the students dancing along to the music. The dance floor was filled with colour and movement as couples twirled around the hall. The outfits truly were amazing and Harry lost count of how many he admired.

"What have you dressed up as?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh we're vampires, what about you?" replied Ginny.

"Oh well I must say you look splendid. I decided to go as Merlin" said Dumbledore.

"You better watch out, I can see a few students with their eyes on you" laughed McGonagall.

"Great" groaned Harry.

"No, no that's a good thing" assured Flitwick, smirking at Harry's discomfort.

"Lets go dance Harry" said Ginny, draining her goblet and pulling at his arm. Giving in Harry let her drag him onto the dance floor. The alcohol had somewhat numbed his inhibitions and so he wasn't as nervous about this as he had been before. Ginny looked radiant as she moved in the half light, the glitter in her hair sparkling and making her appear angelic, contrasting sharply with her outfit. Spinning her he watched as her face lit up with exuberance, she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Hearing the song come to an end they waited for the new track to come on. After the first few beats they noticed it was a slow dance. Seeing that Ginny wasn't going to sit down, Harry grasped her waist in one hand and her hand in the other. Spinning around the dance floor Harry let the music guide him. Judging by Ginny's happy expression he was doing a good job. Smiling he fully let himself go and together they moved around the hall as if they were one entity. In the last few beats Harry held her in his arms. Her head was perched on his shoulder and he could feel her panting from the exertion. Pulling back Harry motioned that they should sit down.

Approaching the staff table he saw James and Lily enter the hall together. Smiling he nudged Ginny and pointed in their direction.

"I told you a ball would get them together" said Ginny teasingly.

"I can't believe it actually worked though."

"Do you want to go outside, its getting really warm in here" said Ginny, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah sure, lets just grab a few drinks first" suggested Harry.

"Sure thing" replied Ginny, pulling him towards the table. Weaving in between dancing couples they eventually reached the staff table.

"Where are you going?" asked Flitwick as he watched Harry gather a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Oh we're just going outside for some fresh air" said Ginny before walking towards the exit leaving Harry with the teachers.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Flitwick winking.

Glaring at him Harry shrunk the bottles and placed them in his pockets before going after Ginny.

Walking through the darkness they made their way down to the lake. The water was illuminated as fairies skimmed over its pearly surface celebrating Halloween. Transfiguring a twig into a blanket they sat down at the edge of the water where Harry unshrunk the bottles and handed one to Ginny. Uncorking it he took a swig before laying back. The stars were less pronounced as the ones in the Great Hall, slightly dimmed by the thin cloud cover. The moon shone brightly however over the Forbidden Forest, the white surface was tinged with orange and illuminated the clouds that surrounded it. There was no breeze, it would have been eerie if they never had the soft flap of the fairies wings lulling them into complacency.

Feeling Ginny lie down next to him he turned to her. Her hair was splayed out over the blanket, surrounding her pale face like flames. That combined with her outfit really did make her appear to be the creature she was portraying. He was unaware however that she was studying him as much as he was her. His raven hair contrasted magnificently with his pale complexion which emphasised how vibrant his eyes were. He looked unearthly, almost alien and reaching out with trembling fingers she touched his face just to make sure he was real. At her touch Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, his barriers lowered significantly due to the alcohol.

"What are you doing?" he murmured sleepily.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming" whispered Ginny.

"And your conclusions are?"

"I'm not too sure"

"Let me prove it to you" he said quietly before leaning in and capturing her lips. The kiss was gentle, almost tentative the way they moved together. Time seemed to stop and the fairies stopped their dancing to watch the display of affection. Pulling apart their eyes fluttered open and they gazed at each other as if seeing properly for the first time.

"I don't know why I didn't do that earlier" whispered Harry.

"Because your you. You always over analyse things and when you reach your conclusions your so stubborn it takes ages for anyone to convince you otherwise" said Ginny laughing silently.

"You know me so well Gin, thank you for waiting" said Harry, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Snuggling into the embrace she sighed happily listening to the sound of his heartbeat as they let the hours pass revelling in the others company.

* * *

_James POV_

Entering the hall he saw partners twirling each other around the dance floor. They looked so graceful and James was suddenly nervous about how he would achieve that level of elegance with Lily. As if reading his mind Lily chuckled and said-

"James don't be nervous, I'm a terrible dancer so compared to me you'll be amazing."

"Do you want to bet" murmured James leading her into the throng of dancing couples. Holding her in his arms they began to move around the hall. At first it was a little awkward and more than once they stepped on each others toes. However as the song progressed they relaxed more and finally let their inhibitions go a little. Moving a little more they began to get in the flow of it and instead of concentrating on the footwork actually began enjoying themselves.

"Its beautiful" said Lily, looking at the twinkling stars moving along with them.

"I know, why did you agree to come with me? I honestly thought you only put up with me because we had duties together" whispered James in her ear.

"I agreed because I thought it would be fun. Since when have I gave that impression?" asked Lily as they slowly revolved in a circle.

"Just my imagination I suppose, I never really thought I had a chance with you" murmured James.

"Why was that?"

"You just seem so perfect to me and well according to you I'm just a bullying toerag" sighed James.

"That was before. This year you seemed to have matured, I gleaned as much on our duties, and well I like the man you are becoming" said Lily hesitantly.

"I know this might ruin the moment but would you even consider going out with me?"

"You'll have to ask to find out" replied Lily teasingly.

"Will you agree to be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I suppose so" answered Lily in a tone that suggested it was causing her great pain but which contrasted with the smile on her face.

Hearing the response James wrapped both his arms around her waist and lifted her up before spinning her around and around. Couples jumped apart to stay out of their path but still he did not stop.

"James let the Lady down, that is no way to treat a Queen" came Sirius's voice from behind them.

Letting her down gently James smiled at her sheepishly before turning to greet his friend. Attached to Sirius's arm was Marlene. James had never really paid much attention to the shy brunette before. Her outfit was that of a genie, a baby blue tank top with a matching foot length blue skirt that was figure hugging. A blue cloth covered her mouth hanging down from her ears. The colour complimented her skin perfectly and her deep blue eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

"Sorry, its nice to see you Marlene" said James.

"You too James, I was wondering when I would properly meet you" replied Marlene.

"Right how about we leave these two lovebirds alone and go and get some punch. Peter and Remus are cutting a pretty lonely sight over there so we should probably get them some as well" suggested Sirius to Marlene.

"Sure, see you later" said Marlene as Sirius gave them a massive wink and pulled her in the direction of the buffet.

"Hey do you want to go outside?" asked Lily.

"Yeah sure, its getting too hot in here" replied James.

Walking out of the hall their warm skin blissfully cooled down. The corridors were quiet as they strode through them, everyone else in the hall or roaming the grounds with their partners. Stopping they came to the stairs that led up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Do you want to climb up?" asked James.

"Why not" replied Lily ascending the stairs.

Breaking out into the cold night air they shivered slightly. Putting his arm around Lily's shoulders James led her over to the balcony. The expanse of stars almost reminded him of the Vincent Van Gogh painting Starry Night that his mother loved. From the look of the lake it appeared the fairies were celebrating and James almost envied the couple he saw lying down there. The forest was silent and so they could hear almost everything.

"I've always loved it up here, it just reminds me how big and magnificent this place truly is" said Lily contentedly, breaking the silence that had descended.

"Before I came to Hogwarts I never realised that so many magical creatures could live in harmony" said James, gesturing to the lake.

"Who are they?" asked Lily, seeing the glow of the fairies.

"They are the water fairies, they come out on occasions where magic is at its strongest and absorb it to power themselves up for winter. The glow they are emitting is a by-product of that process."

"Thank you for suggesting we go up here" said Lily, gazing up at James. She looked like some sort of fairy as well the way her pale face contrasted beautifully with her hair. Her eyes were alight with wonder as she surveyed the magical scene. Just like before it was as if they were in a trance James leaned down and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and only lasted a few moments but for them it was as if one final barrier had collapsed as they drew closer to each other. James wrapped his arms around Lily and deepened the kiss, feeling her melt into him James smiled before pulling back.

"We should probably go back to the others" whispered Lily.

"I suppose" sighed James, breaking the spell.

As the two descended the tower they left their celestial audience sparkling merrily in the night sky, unaware that in the not-too-distant everything would change.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I am utterly hopeless at writing romance what with me being atrocious at it in reality - many an amusing moment spawned from that particular _talent_. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve it then it would be most welcomed.**

**Oh and as for the turnip jack-o-lanterns (or whatever their called) in Scotland we use them instead of pumpkins. **

**Please review, I'm not very confident about this chapter and so feedback would be helpful :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback, I'm glad you liked the Halloween party, I was really nervous posting that as I don't feel that I am good at romance, however your reviews have boosted my confidence :) I've tried to write this using a lot of my English skills which translates into 'I've put a lot more effort into this one to make up for the wait.' Now to justify the wait: I've started a new fic and its taking up a lot of my allotted fanfiction hours not to mention its the end of term and I have the Christmas Concert (playing the trombone gives me a headache), lots of school work to finish and upcoming prelims as well as work where I have to wear antlers! I absolutely adore using imagery as I want you to see what I see - or something close to it! - and I hope I haven't over done it and well enjoy!**

**There is a bit of a time skip here and it is now around half way through November but the 'bad' thing that was going to happen in the last chapter is still contained in this one, I'll give you three guesses for what it is ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, that is the property of JK Rowling who I clearly am not.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

October faded into November, bringing with it a harsh chill that gnawed at the bones of pupils as they hurried to classes. The trees were now multicoloured splodges on the horizon, dotting the landscape and bringing blooms of colour contrasting with the dishwater gray sky. They had already had sprinkles of snow, fluttering down like feathers from the heavens however melting when it came into contact with the land of the mortals. It was nearly December and already there were talks of having a Christmas ball as the Halloween one was so successful. Harry smiled as he remembered that night, the night his barriers had crumbled into dust and scattered to the four winds almost as if it were the smoke that snaked up from the sacrifices the ancient Greeks had conducted to appease their deities. In a way it was as if it were a sacrifice. He had stripped away his defences and let Ginny in, sacrificing his months of staving off the growing attraction. He was happy that he had done this however and at this moment in time he was returning to his class of seventh years, having popped out to the bathroom.

Entering the classroom he felt a surge of warmth shoot down him, coiling in his stomach. Ginny was standing in front of the class explaining to them the different types of shield charms. She was doing a magnificent job and her eyes were lit up with enthusiasm that also injected into her voice as she held the classes attention. Glancing away Harry saw that Lily and James were still sitting together. At times Lily would peek through her curtain of red hair at James, admiring him secretly before drawing her eyes and her focus back to the lesson. James also did this, his hazel eyes seeking her out a lot less subtly and he often ended up looking away awkwardly when she caught him, a blush often forming on her pale skin. It was wonderful to see that they truly loved each other. Harry had never known his parents, all he had heard was tales from Sirius and Remus combined with Snape's memories. This formed an incomplete image that Harry was gradually piecing back together, almost like a jigsaw that had remained untouched for years the image nearly lost as the sands of time eroded them. He could certainly see how everyone - Snape excluded - said that they belonged together. He had thought that was merely a fairytale image painted by those who would rather remember the good times, glorifying them in an effort to preserve their memories. However now he saw through the endearing displays of awkward affection a love that ran bone deep and which had saved his life more than once.

Closing the door softly he made the room aware of his presence and padded softly towards his desk and took a seat behind his desk. He'd let Ginny run the lesson today, his mind was too caught up in his past and their future to provide a coherent lesson. So many people in this room would die at the hands of the monster that he had slain. The duelling club was picking up and he had generated an enthusiasm in the participants yet he wished he could do more. Rubbing his tired eyes he tried to focus his muddled thoughts. He hadn't been sleeping properly since Halloween. It was his pessimism to blame, he could if he peered hard enough at the seas of his life see the ship carrying despair bobbing in the horizon like the vessel that had brought the plague to Britain. Life had been too easy for him lately and if there was one thing that he knew it was that life was never easy. There would always be dramas and hard times, not just because he was Harry Potter but because he was human. Human beings thrive on drama, life would be incredibly tedious for them if there was suddenly world peace and all the grievances and roots of depression were annihilated. Harry however was never ordinary and he had had enough hardships in his life to even contemplate wanting more. He knew however that this was an empty hope and that he could not control Fate. She seemed to like toying with him and forcing him into situations that tested him to his limits, the time travel had not done this and so there had to be something else looming in the shadowy future waiting to pounce and devour him. Shivering slightly at this thought he could almost see the yellow eyes of his predator stalking him, waiting for him to show a moments weakness.

"Harry are you alright?" came Ginny's voice floating directly into his train of thought and preventing it from reaching its destination. Looking up he saw that the class had gone and that he and Ginny were alone. Looking at her with dazed eyes trying to bring his thoughts back to the present, he watched her face morph into a mask of concern before she made her way towards him. Feeling her proximity he shuddered as her hands pressed into his shoulder, kneading away the tension that had been building like she did the cookie dough that had helped her perfect her technique. He felt as if she were relieving him from the weight his shoulders seemed to carry for a few moments as sweet relief filled his body. Breathing in it felt as if he were breathing fully for the first time in a long while, his lungs expanding with the oxygen that his body needed for survival.

He felt alive.

"Do you want to talk about it?" came Ginny's voice again, her breath coating his ear reminding him once again how close they were.

"I just keep thinking something will happen that will destroy this. It seems like its too good to be true that I'm happy and Fate has a habit of hitting back tenfold every time I feel content" murmured Harry softly.

"You need to stop thinking like this and accept that even you can be happy, that you deserve to be happy. Brooding about what will come is a waste of brain power you could be using for other purposes and will ultimately lead you to destroy your own contentment" whispered Ginny fiercely.

He knew she was right, her words were rational unlike his that were purely speculation. He speculated that something bad was on the way, like an approaching storm and he was the tallest tree in the vicinity. She however rationalised that there was no point in fearing the inevitable, just enjoy life while you can. Sighing deeply he ran his fingers through his hair and felt it as Ginny turned her attention from his shoulders to his raven locks. Her nimble fingers combed through his hair, scratching his scalp now and again that made him shudder with pleasure. For some reason his scalp was an incredibly sensitive area for him and Ginny knew just how to toy with this. Twisting some of his hair round her finger Ginny tugged slight, not enough to cause pain but just enough to make him breath a little heavier. Harry took in a breath sharply as he felt her pull at his hair, moaning slightly as her fingers once again raked over his head. Leaning into it he made a disgruntled noise when Ginny moved her fingers away from his hair.

"That is quite enough now Professor, we are going to be late for dinner" said Ginny sharply, her hands placed on her hips as she walked in front of him. This reminded him scarily of Mrs Weasley and quickly all his previous thoughts evaporated doing an even more thorough job than any cold shower he had subjected himself to in the past. Seeing Ginny swing her hips as she walked out of the door he heard her call back-

"Besides we have all night" he could tell by her voice that she was grinning.

Feeling his stomach curl into a knot of anticipation he got up and quickly followed her out of the classroom.

* * *

_James POV_

"James I received the reply from Durmstrang earlier this morning" said Remus, walking over to where Lily and James were sitting. The Marauders, Lily and Alice were sitting in front of the fire, the couch and chairs moved even closer in an effort to keep the chill that haunted the grounds like a spectre at bay. James had his arm around Lily as they discussed the Charms test that was scheduled for the next day, judging by James's delighted expression Lily's tutoring was helping him leaps and bounds. Their conversation was over however after Remus had uttered that sentence.

"You mean you've had it all day and you never told us!"

"Yes well I don't think it would be a good idea as you would all be distracted from your studies not to mention that if he isn't who he says he is then DADA would have been incredibly awkward" said Remus.

"Wait, what is going on?" asked Lily, a confused expression painted on her features.

"We've noticed some abnormalities about Professor Potter and have made a list. We decided to write to Durmstrang and see if his back story is correct" explained James, erasing the confusion from Lily's face.

"Can I see the list?" she asked, curiosity lacing her words.

Fishing in his pocket Sirius handed her the battered and dog-eared piece of parchment. Scanning it quickly then pulled a quill and ink pot out of her bag. Dipping the tip into the pot she started writing.

"What are you doing?" asked James.

"I felt a weird familiarity when he shook my hand after the duel" said Lily, blowing on the parchment to dry the black liquid quicker.

"Anyway what does the letter say?" asked Sirius loudly, puncturing the bubble of calmness that had descended onto them.

Tearing it open Remus pulled out an expensive piece of parchment and began to read-

"Dear Mr Lupin,

I am afraid to inform you that I have not recollection of a Harry Potter attending the Durmstrang Institute. It may be possible that he attended on of the lesser known schools in this region and you have simply made a mistake. I am sorry about the unfortunate news and sincerely hope that you find your friend soon.

Sergei Abramovich  
Headmaster"

"So we know that he lied about his past so where does that take us?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think he lied about all of his past, just his school. When he spoke of his parents there was real pain in his eyes and not even a skilled liar can achieve that level of authenticity" said Lily.

"How did you notice that?" asked Peter.

"He was staring right at us when he spoke, didn't you realise?" asked Lily to which Peter mumbled something before looking away.

"Well I guess we just watch him more closely for now and see if we can deduce anything from his behaviour" said James.

"So basically we're back at square one but we can't believe a word he says to us" summarised Sirius dejectedly.

"Well we are further than we were before, at least we know we aren't imagining the abnormalities" interjected Remus.

Nodding James turned back to Lily his thoughts not on charms anymore but dwelling on the secrets his Professor was keeping. He never understood why he was so curious about this but something told him that he had to find out. It was almost as if he was subconsciously drawn to the teacher, like he was a spider trapping James in his web except instead of being scared James was curious. Time was slowly moving on though and it was with great reluctance he turned his thoughts back to the test.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback, I never expected that much of a response for the last chapter! I know this chapter is short but it re-caps some concepts mentioned in the first chapter so please bear with me and will be important in later ones. I realised that I never really had Harry give a lot of thought to how he was going to get home and so that is where the inspiration for this chapter lies. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

November faded into December bringing with it glacial winds that felt like knives to unprotected skin. The grounds were blanketed in white and the cold it brought permeated into the castle walls leaving gaggles of students huddled together in an effort to get warm. It was times like this that Harry wished he had asked Hermione how to put flames into jars like she used to do back in their school days. Pulling his cloak tighter around him he walked down the corridor briskly, stopping once to gaze out of the fogged up window. Wiping away the condensation with his sleeve he peered out into the frosty grounds. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were adorned with snow, weighing the branches down before breaking under the strain. Harry could almost hear the aged wood creaking under the weight. He smiled nostalgically as he saw a couple of students throw snowballs at each other, whilst a smaller group built a snowman. He missed this time immensely and if Ginny wasn't here he probably would have gone insane by now. Continuing his walk he couldn't wait for the holidays, he and Ginny planned to travel to a small cottage in the highlands to have a traditional Christmas by themselves. As much as he enjoyed staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, he wanted to experience his first Christmas with Ginny without the interference of anyone else. It would also be the first holiday they could share without the ever watchful eyes of her brothers firmly placed on his back. Ducking quickly into another corridor he paced back and forth in front the wall. To bystanders this would have looked bizarre, however even more oddly a door materialised out of the stone in which he stepped through quickly.

The Room of Requirement contrasted sharply with the atmosphere outside. A fire crackled in the hearth bringing warmth to the room as the tendrils of flame snared the kindling that lay within. The carpet was a rich red and the walls a light cream making the room appear larger than it actually was. In front of the hearth was two armchairs and a table lay in between them with a drinks cabinet to the side. Occupying one of the armchairs was Ginny, her feet resting on a pouf that she had conjured. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed with a glass of firewhiskey clenched in her left hand. Her right hand was twirling a strand of her hair round her index finger. Taking the seat opposite he conjured a foot stool. Reclining back he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair unwilling to break the peaceful atmosphere that had descended on the room.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Ginny, looking at his through half-closed lids.

"I thought we could research the Hourglass some more, I mean since we are in the past then the Hourglass should still be here and we can ask his imprint questions."

"But why did you ask me to meet you here, surely we should be in the chamber?" asked Ginny, her voice wavering slightly on the word 'chamber' reminding Harry once more that the memories of the place still haunted her and making him pray that his plan worked so they wouldn't have to go down there.

"Well this room can apparently get you anything you need so I thought that if I thought of Salazar's library then it would appear here" explained Harry.

"Thank you Harry" said Ginny softly, pinpointing the root of this suggestion immediately.

Closing his eyes Ginny watched as Harry's brow furrowed in concentration and gazed in fascination as the walls began to ripple. Bookcases grew out of them and spread like moss along the walls. One wall however was left bare and from it sprung glass cabinets filled with artefacts in which whose purpose she could only guess at.

Opening his eyes Harry looked around bemusedly at the library. In the chamber it was a cramped space hidden behind the statue of the founder. With everything spread out however it truly was an impressive sight. Standing up he walked over to the glass cabinet. The objects glittered in the light and it wasn't with much difficulty he spied the Hourglass. Opening the cabinet he gingerly picked it up and walked back to the armchair. Sitting down he placed it on the table in front of them. Glancing back at Ginny he saw she was staring at it with fascination and hesitantly one of her hands hovered over it before placing one finger on the switch mounted on the top of the Hourglass.

Mist wound up out of the Hourglass, twisting and turning until it formed a figure. Slowly the figure came into focus and the sharp features of Salazar were presented to the room. Gasping, Ginny touched him, her finger causing ripples to form in the image.

"I thought you had to be a parseltongue to activate it" said Ginny, still looking in awe at Salazar. At this Salazar cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was an idiot.

"Child anyone can access the Hourglass of Te Nosce, I only hid it in my chamber to protect it from the others" his voice was far away as if he was talking to them from across the ages which, Harry realised, he was.

"Right well we're from the future and this device transported us back here. I was wondering where about you found it and how you knew what it did" said Harry, turning the apparition's attention to him.

"I found it on my travels of the remains of the temple of the Roman god Saturn. Curious about my find I tried it out on some of my less dependable students with the outcome always being the same. They would return when their deepest wish had been fulfilled. Te Nosce means 'know thyself' in Latin and so one must truly know themselves to discover their deepest desire in order to gain passage back to the time they came from" said Salazar.

"So we're not any closer to getting home" deduced Harry.

"Couldn't we just use the Hourglass again to get home?" asked Ginny.

"No, you would just end up here. For some reason something happens here that you wish to witness."

"Is there a time limit to how long we can get back for?" asked Harry.

"That I am unsure of, the latest I had was a pupil remaining away for three years but the information about this device was lost when Rome fell, I just had to piece what I discovered together."

Ginny and Harry sat in silence whilst they absorbed this information. They could possibly spend years here, he would see his parents die and watch helplessly as he grew up in an abusive household unable to see 'himself' because that would create a paradox in time and who knew what would happen then. As strong as Harry was he knew he couldn't survive that and, looking over at Ginny he saw that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Is there anything else you want or can I go back to sleep?" asked Salazar impatiently.

"Oh sorry, how do we do that?" asked Harry coming back to the present.

"You flick this switch here" said Salazar, pointing to the brass switch on the top of the Hourglass.

Doing as he was asked Harry watched as the founder dissolved in to mist and streamed back into the Hourglass. Once he was gone Harry sat back and massaged his temples. What was his biggest desire? He almost groaned at the sheet absurdity of the question. There was no way one could pinpoint in the myriad of desires one that was the optimum, it was utterly ridiculous.

"Harry if we don't get back then I don't blame you" whispered Ginny. Opening his eyes Harry saw that her face loomed in front of him, concern the dominant expression on her face.

"I don't know myself well enough to know what I want, I mean remember I never even knew I wanted you until we kissed after that Quidditch match" groaned Harry in despair.

"It will be fine, we will get through this somehow" said Ginny quietly leaning down to kiss him. Harry melted into the kiss, letting her take charge. He needed someone to tell him that it was going to be okay, reassure him somehow and lend him strength. Picking up on this Ginny pulled back and embraced him tightly all the while whispering in his ear that it would be fine. He hoped to whatever deity that was up there that she was right.

* * *

_1999_

Hermione Granger sat on the couch in the Burrow and gazed out at the snow, trying to prevent the tidal wave of despair from engulfing her and dragging her into its icy depths. At this moment they should all be together as a family, instead Harry was stuck in the past and so the Golden Trio was incomplete. She knew Ron felt it too as he gazed into the dying embers that used to be a roaring fire. He had been more subdued lately, according to his instructors his performance was still as it normally was but his mood was declining rapidly and it was concerning them. Suppressing a sob she felt Ron's arms wrap around her as he tried to give her support. Leaning into the embrace she felt the first of many tears slide down her pale cheeks and, feeling droplets splash on her forehead, she realised that Ron too was crying. Looking out the window she prayed desperately that Harry would be back soon and tried to ignore a voice in the back of her mind that traitorously whispered that he wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: DanniGirrl0001 asked if I could show Ron and Hermione's reactions to Harry's time-travel, I hope it was satisfactory :)**

**Have a good Christmas (or whatever else you celebrate) guys! I'm not sure when I'll update next as I have family coming over for the holidays, I had hoped to reach the Christmas chapter for Christmas but it will probably be at New Year now, oh well.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! I know I said I wouldn't write anymore until after Christmas but I thought it would be nice if we could actually get the dates to coincide. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I think by now it is evident that I'm not JK Rowling!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The cottage was made of old, mismatched stones. Ivy clung to its face for dear life, spreading their vines and infiltrating the surrounding stone. The surrounding garden was well kept, there was a small green lawn severed in half by the rough path. Patches we reserved of flowers on the outskirts of the grass and in full bloom Harry was sure it would look like something out of a child's picture book. The face of the cottage had a brown wooden door which, at the centre, was a pane of stained glass. The windows were small and all together the cottage seemed cosy. Trees lay around it, framing the roof and the nearest town was a few miles south. Looking up at the sky Harry saw that it was filled with grey clouds that brought with them the promise of snow. Shivering Harry ushered Ginny inside, the sound of her chattering teeth breaking the silence.

Inside the cottage had a homey atmosphere, infecting them and filling them with joy. Despite being vacated for the season it looked as if it had only been cleaned yesterday. Walking down the hall they turned in the last door on the left. The lounge contained a sagging red couch, a worn looking bookcase with a few tomes and smaller novels and there was a drinks cabinet in the corner with all manner of bottles and glasses contained within its wooden chest. A fire was burning in the grate, its flickering orange flames being the only light in the room. Pressing a switch on the wall the lights came on and Ginny stared in amazement at the glowing orbs. Harry had specifically asked for a cottage with both wizarding and muggle appliances, since only a few wizards cared to use muggle technology he had procured one easily as the demand was low. He watched with an amused expression as Ginny analysed the lights, hesitantly pressing a finger on the lamps surface. Withdrawing her hand she turned and, after seeing the expression on his face, narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead where he stood.

"If you think this is funny you should have seen your expression when you first came to the Burrow."

"Okay, okay point taken" said Harry, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Sitting down on the couch he watched as Ginny wandered over to the drinks cabinet and poured them both a glass of pumpkin juice. Taking her place beside him she handed him his glass. Taking a deep draught Harry relaxed as the familiar flavour coated his tongue before swallowing. Hearing Ginny sigh he turned to look at her, a quizzical look gracing his features.

"I never thought we'd actually get here" something about her voice told Harry she wasn't talking about the cottage.

"Me neither" he confessed, swirling the contents of his glass, watching as the orange liquid bathed its sides before dripping back down to rejoin the collective. Feeling a hand on his arm he looked up and saw her cinnamon eyes boring into his.

"Thank you for changing your mind" she whispered, snuggling into his shoulder.

"To be honest if you weren't so relentless I wouldn't have."

"I knew that approach would work, it always did with my parents" Harry could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Merlin I feel sorry for them" groaned Harry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ginny, whacking his shoulder.

"We should probably unpack now" said Harry, gesturing to the fact they still wore their coats and boots.

"Race you to the bedroom?" suggested Ginny.

"Deal"

* * *

Finally it was Christmas Eve, Harry had ventured out to the nearby forest and cut down a pine tree. Levitating it into the cottage however had been a little tricky until Ginny had the idea of shrinking it.

Carrying it through to the lounge, Harry unshrunk it in the corner next to the couch. There was still snow on it and Ginny watched in amusement as a load plopped off onto the couch. Ignoring it, Harry dried the tree magically, gesturing to Ginny to bring down the decorations. The house-elves who had cleaned the cottage had kindly left behind a box of Christmas decorations and Harry felt it would be unkind not to use them.

Laughing they coated the tree in tinsel before Ginny had the bright idea to attack him with it. Puzzled Harry pulled at the gold tinsel now hanging over his head, looking over at Ginny he saw her look a little less than innocent. Grabbing the nearest bundle he retaliated and soon they both resembled mutated Christmas trees whereas the tree that they were supposed to be decorating was now quite bare. Chuckling Harry shrugged off the mound of glittering tinsel and transferred it to the tree. Looking like a petulant child Ginny too took off her sparkling coat. Rummaging around in the box Harry pulled out a variety of Christmas baubles and lights. Placing them on the tree he laughed again at Ginny's expression when the tree suddenly lit up.

Pulling at the thick white curtains, Harry took a peek out of the window. The garden was now totally white, and Harry grinned as he had an idea.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" asked Harry, grinning as Ginny's face lit up.

Heading back to the bedroom they pulled on their winter clothing, taking care to put on extra socks. Once they both could be mistaken for marshmallows they headed out into the cold. Harry zipped his jacket up to keep out the chill, however this was rendered redundant as Ginny cast a shield charm that effectively cut out the howling wind. Running into the garden Harry was filled with joy as he began to build the base of the snowman. This was what he had wanted, it felt as if he was a child again, that he had recaptured his innocence. Glancing at Ginny he saw that she was nearly finished the head and so heaving the large ball over to her he let her levitate it on top. Unwrapping his scarf he wound it round the snowman's neck he asked Ginny if she could go in and get a carrot. Picking up a few twigs that lay sticking out of the snow he jammed them into the side of the snowman effectively creating arms. Then gathering a few stones he made a line of buttons down it's chest and gave it eyes and a mouth. Waiting for Ginny he smiled as she came out and put the carrot where its nose should be. Standing back they surveyed their creation, twining their fingers together.

"We should never become sculptors" announced Ginny.

"Yeah I agree" replied Harry, trying not to laugh at how disproportionate the snowman's head was from its body.

Heading back inside they kicked off the snow from their boots before leaving them in the hall. Struggling to get out of their outdoors clothing Harry gave up and let Ginny help. Unzipping his jacket he wriggled out of it before removing his jumpers. That done he took off his shirt and trousers, shuddering when the cold air came into contact with his bare skin. Clad in only his boxers he wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn't suppress the excitement he felt bubbling in his chest at the fact that it was Christmas tomorrow. Wiping his mouth on a towel he headed back to the bedroom and saw Ginny already curled up in the blankets. Joining her he smiled as she latched onto his arm, half lying on his as she leaned up to kiss him. Pulling back she whispered "Thank you". Feeling her breath ghost his face Harry was possessed with an urge for more. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her passionately, feeling her succumb to him. Moaning, he slid his tongue into her mouth, shuddering slightly as her fingers clawed his bare back. Looking her in the eyes he saw that lust clouded them and, needing no more motivation, he began to devour her neck, her moans egging him on and making him more daring.

The light from the window faded to black giving, to outsiders the impression of sleep but the two occupants were most definitely not.

* * *

Stretching Harry smiled as he looked down at Ginny's sleeping form. Before last night they had never properly made love to one another. He never wanted to rush things with Ginny and he was glad he hadn't as it had made the night more special. Grinning slightly as memories came back to him he saw Ginny stir before opening her eyes groggily. Slowly her expression became more composed and as she looked up at him a grin graced her features.

"Its Christmas!" she yelled, her loud voice startling Harry.

"What?"

"It is Christmas" repeated Ginny slowly.

Feeling a grin spread on his face he ran through with Ginny to the lounge, remembering only at the last minute to grab their dressing gowns. Sitting under the tree was a variety of presents and Harry felt child-like delight spread through him. Looking at the first he saw that it was from Minerva and unwrapping it discovered it to be a new winter cloak. Placing it to one side he steadily unwrapped the rest and soon the lounge was covered in colourful wrapping paper. Standing up he gathered together the wrappings before stuffing them in the Christmas decorations box. Going through to the kitchen he saw sitting on the table was a small turkey surrounded by vegetables. Next to the turkey was a note:

_"I thought you might be needing this"_

_Albus_

Smiling Harry put the note down before he realised that he never had a clue how to cook turkey. At the Dursley's Petunia had always made Christmas dinner as she never wanted the freak messing it up.

"Ginny do you have any idea how to cook a turkey?" he called through.

"No mum always did it" came the reply.

Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

_James POV_

"Its Christmas, its Christmas, its Christmas!" yelled Sirius bounding around the dormitory.

"Shut up" groaned James, putting his head under his pillow. Through the haze of sleep however a thought managed to make its way through his befuddled mind.

It was Christmas and he was still in his bed.

Immediately James felt wide awake and, flinging off his blankets he wrenched open the hangings before joining Sirius in his chant.

"Its Christmas, its Christmas, its Christmas!"

"Look you have presents on your bed" said Remus, distracting the two boys from their chant. Running over to his bed James saw that the werewolf was right. Without any further thought he began unwrapping them, throwing the paper onto the floor in his haste to find out what he had received. Remus rolled his eyes at this display, instead he unwrapped his gifts neatly, taking care to appreciate them before moving on to the next. With James and Sirius is was like a bull in a china shop, he had learnt long ago not to get them anything fragile.

"Hey Merry Christmas" said Lily popping her head around the door.

"Enter at your own peril" said Remus, pointing to James and Sirius.

Laughing she apparently decided the risk wasn't too high and entered. Startled at the new voice in the dormitory James stood up, slipping on the paper and crashing to the floor. The sight sent everyone over the edge and they began laughing. His face was tinged with red as he pulled himself up.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily, smothering her laughter.

"I may be fine physically but your laughter has wounded my soul" said James dramatically, clutching his heart.

"Oh shut up, anyway I brought you a present" said Lily, holding up a small silver package.

"You never had to" said James immediately. Rolling her eyes at this, Lily handed James the package. Pulling off the wrapping paper he smiled in delight as he saw two Quidditch tickets for the Holyhead Harpies and Caerphilly Catapults game after the new year.

"You wouldn't stop harping on about it so I thought you'd like it" said Lily smiling.

"Do you want to come with me? We could make a day out of it?" suggested James.

"Yeah sure that sounds good."

"Oh right sorry I almost forgot about yours!" yelled James suddenly, rummaging in the drawer of his bed side cabinet. Pulling out a green package he handed it to Lily. As she took off the paper her eyes widened when she opened the small box.

"It was my mother's, I thought it would match your eyes" said James quietly.

"I love it" gasped Lily, as she placed the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band with an emerald inlaid in it.

"Right guys do you want to head down to the hall?" asked Sirius, his own presents lying forgotten on his bed at the promise of food.

"Wait where's Peter?" asked James suddenly.

"Hmm that's odd, I never heard anyone leave and I'm normally the first person up" said Remus.

"He's probably in the Great Hall" brushed off Sirius.

Seeing he was probably right the group headed downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase was Marlene - Alice and Frank were spending Christmas with Frank's mother, something she was delighted about.

"Hey honey" said Sirius softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was wondering when you would come down, I suppose you were too focused on your presents?" said Marlene, a smile playing about her lips.

"Well, um..."

"Face it Padfoot you were" called Remus from the back.

"I knew it! Anyway before we die of starvation I suppose we better head down" exclaimed Marlene.

Sirius's face lit up at this and James supposed that he and Marlene did make a good couple. He never really knew her that well despite being in the same year but from what he had gathered so far she was like a female Sirius just a little more serious and with common sense.

Entering the hall James's eyes widened as he looked at the decorations. Five trees were aligning the walls, each with different coloured baubles symbolising each house and the one behind the staff table had a variety of each. Magical snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, disappearing before it could touch the food or the hall's occupants. The candles glowed happily and James smiled at the warm atmosphere in the room, feeling someone clasp his hand he looked around and saw Lily. Wonder filled her eyes as she surveyed the sight, her face was practically glowing and for a moment James could see the little girl still filled with amazement at the idea of magic.

"I've always loved Hogwarts at this time of year" whispered Lily as though even a loud noise would break the spell that the season had cast over the old castle.

"Me too, this is the main reason why I don't go home for the holiday" murmured James as they took their seats. Only a few people had stayed behind for Christmas and so, seeing that they were all seated, Dumbledore stood to address them.

"That's odd, normally he does this at dinner" said James quietly.

"Shh" replied Lily as the aged wizard began to speak.

"Now as we know this year has been a particularly eventful one, the Halloween ball was a huge success," James swore the Headmaster's eyes landed on him and Lily at that moment, "We had planned to have another Christmas ball but due to staff shortages," he motioned to Professor Potter and Miss Weasley's empty seats, "and general lack of students we have decided instead to let you go down to Hogsmeade for the day if you would so wish. The Hogs Head as is The Three Broomsticks is open and I am assured that Honeydukes will open at midday. To all of you, have a good holiday and relax you deserve it" At this Dumbledore finished and sat down. Taking this as their cue the students turned to each other to discuss the new announcement.

"Let's go down after breakfast, we can stock up on food and go to the shack" sad Sirius, in between a mouthful of cereal.

Agreeing they returned to their food, not noticing that they were one Marauder short.

* * *

**A/N: I based a lot of this on my Christmas (the snowman, Christmas tree and Christmas presents scenes especially) as I thought that might make it more realistic. I truly act like a child at Christmas (which is perfectly normal for a seventeen year old...). So anyway I hope you enjoyed and once again have a good Christmas!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! This story is winding down now and I think there will only be a few chapters left. I've been looking forward to writing this for a while and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Harry groaned as he looked at the black smoke billowing out of the oven. It spiralled out of the abused appliance before curling back on itself when it reached the barrier that was the ceiling. Somewhere Harry heard an alarm go off, the constant beeping blending together to form a drone of continuous sound, however his attention was more drawn to getting the turkey out of the oven before the house caught fire. Ginny, hearing the alarm, bustled into the kitchen a worried look etched on her features.

"What happened?" she asked, her wandering eyes landing on the blackened bird, its pungent odour snaking out into the room as it was released from the confines of the oven.

"I swear I only stepped out for a minute…" started Harry.

"Harry James Potter what did you do?" asked Ginny, her words laced with venom and her hands perched on her hips in a manner that made Harry wish he could hide under the table.

"Well I, ah set the temperature higher so it would be done quicker and, um an owl flew into the window so I went out to help it and…" he finished rather lamely by indicating what was once meant to be their meal.

"This is utterly ruined now, what can we do?" asked Ginny, poking the bird with a fork.

"The letter was from Dumbledore and he said that the teachers were going to Hogsmeade for a Christmas drink and asked if we would like to join" said Harry hopefully, trying to get Ginny's piercing glare away from him.

"I suppose we'll have to go now" sighed Ginny, vanishing the turkey away with a wave of her wand, the only indication that it had been their was the lingering smell of burnt flesh and the black smoke still flirting with the ceiling.

"Well its nearly twelve so we should probably get ready" said Harry, glad that Ginny was no longer too annoyed with him.

* * *

"Right guys we're going to head off now" said James, picking up his cloak and draping it over his shoulders. Lily, the ever practical muggleborn, was buttoning up her purple coat before pulling on her scarf and hat.

"Oh, well have fun guys" said Sirius, winking at James, unfortunately Lily caught this and James dragged her out of the shack before she could say anything about it.

Snow had fallen in the night and Hogsmeade looked like a fairytale village, James could almost picture the story weaving between the closely packed buildings waiting to be told. The sky was heavy and promises of more snow lingered in the grey folds of the clouds. Lily walked briskly, her gloved hand clasped in James's and was effectively dragging him along the street in an effort to warm up against the biting cold. Shivering they trudged on through the snow and James was glad that he had thought to put a waterproofing charm on his boots before they had left that morning. Snowmen littered the street, acting as a frozen audience to the snowball war that was being conducted between the fourth and third years. Their cries of joy lit up the little village and James's remembered when he was that age and everything had seemed so simple. It was strange that this was their last year at Hogwarts. It was almost surreal to think that in a few short months they would be leaving and plunged into the sea that was the real world, the world that they were protected from whilst in the confines of the aged castle that the called home. He knew that he was going to be an auror, he had wanted it since he was young, aching to follow in the footsteps of his father who had retired a few years back. Charlus Potter had rose to be head of the department and had created many of the techniques that were mandatory for new recruits to learn. It was a very big act to follow and James was worried that he wouldn't live up to the legacy that his father had left in the department. There was also the problem of him and Lily. He was worried that when they left school they wouldn't see each other as much and the consequences that would hold for their relationship. They hadn't been together long and he never wanted them to be wrenched apart by something as stupid as distance.

He was shaken from his depressing reverie when they entered The Three Broomsticks. The warm air was almost painful as it coated their chilled bodies but soon they acclimatised and the lashes of heat became welcoming hands that beckoning them in. Taking a seat in an isolated corner, they divested themselves of their winter garments before placing their order with the waitress that had been eyeing them beadily since they had entered the establishment. Looking up at the ceiling James's eyes widened as he saw mistletoe dangling above their heads. The white buds with green leaves promising a rendezvous of the sweet and, in some ways, most innocent kind. Following James's line of sight Lily smiled as she too took in the plant. Looking into her eyes James saw that she wanted to cash in on the promise as much as he did and leaning in slowly he captured her lips with his own. Moving together they seemed to become one being as they deepened the kiss. Lily's arms snaked around James's neck tying him too her although somewhat obstructed by the small table that separated them. Winding his fingers in Lily's hair he felt her silken locks before tugging slightly and eliciting a gasp from her. A cough pierced through their muddled thoughts and pulling apart reluctantly they saw the waitress standing there with an amused smirk on her face and a tray in her outstretched arms. Taking their drinks they smiled sheepishly at her before she bustled away humming to herself as she went.

"I think mistletoe just became my favourite plant" laughed James before taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought I was going to die of embarrassment there, did you see the look on her face" replied Lily cringing.

"She was probably jealous" smirked James.

"You and your bloody ego!" snapped Lily, whacking James's arm but her laugh somewhat diminished the effect.

"Thanks" mumbled James, playing the hurt puppy look.

"Stop it you know it won't work" said Lily, putting a pinch of cinnamon in her drink.

"Doesn't stop me trying" replied James grinning.

"What were you think about when we were coming here? You were abnormally quiet and I was getting a little worried" asked Lily, a look of concern flashing in her eyes.

"I have the ability to be quiet without something being wrong with me!" said James indignantly.

"Stop avoiding the question" ordered Lily.

"Fine," grumbled James, "I was just thinking that this is our last year. In a few months we'll all go our separate ways and its daunting to think that we might not survive it."

"We'll be fine, do you honestly think I would go out with you if I never thought it had the potential to go anywhere" said Lily, placing her hand over James's and squeezing lightly.

"But you'll be away training to be a healer and I'll be doing my auror training, we'll barely have time for each other."

"Then we'll just have to make the most of it now and appreciate the moments we do get when the time comes."

"Sorry I'm being a pessimistic prat aren't I?"

"Well yes but its only natural to be worried, Hogwarts has been our home for the past six and a half years so it will obviously be hard leaving such an integral part of our lives behind. However we have to move on and by dwelling on the past and dreading the future it will only hurt more in the end. The way I see it is we can return to visit if we want, but all good things have to come to an end and so we should treasure them whilst we have them in our lives."

"How do you know these things?" asked James staring in disbelief at his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm a font of knowledge" laughed Lily.

"You can say that again" grinned James.

* * *

Entering The Three Broomsticks Harry sighed as the warm air enveloped him, welcoming him and getting rid of the winter chill from his bones. Looking around he saw James and Lily in the corner talking intently to one another. It warmed his heart to see them getting along so well and made the image of his loving parents more real than any story that Sirius or Remus could ever have told him. Feeling Ginny clasp onto his arm she pointed towards a table near the bar where the teachers were sitting. By the looks of it they had been their for a while, Flitwick was drinking deeply from his goblet, hiccupping slightly when he surfaced. McGonagall and Sinistra drank shots of what appeared to be Firewhiskey, giggling in between. Dumbledore looked like, well how he always did, sipping a pale yellow drink that Harry guessed had something lemony. Slughorn was talking to anyone who would listen about his 'collection' of students and how he had been invited to numerous Christmas parties that were hosted by his wide array of rich and successful former pupils. Taking their seats Harry poured himself a goblet of mead with Ginny opting for mulled wine. Sipping a little he felt the taste wash over his tongue before his attention was claimed by Dumbledore.

"I take it the turkey never worked out then" his eyes were shining with merriment as he surveyed his two colleagues.

"Harry isn't as good in the kitchen as I had once thought" replied Ginny smiling.

"Hey you never knew how to cook it either" exclaimed Harry indignantly.

"Yes well at least I knew when to quit, you just had to charge right in and pretend you knew what you were doing!"

"But wait-"

"Harry, Ginny calm down, you're here now so that's all that matters" said Dumbledore. Immediately Harry felt small as he were a child being chided by his mentor.

"Sorry sir" replied Harry and Ginny meekly.

"No need for apologise its Christmas why don't we have a-"

Just then however Dumbledore was interrupted as a pupil ran into the bar. He was panting and his face was filled with panic. His eyes combed the room before resting on Dumbledore and rushing over to him.

"Sir, Death Eater's just apparated at the edge of the village!" he said urgently. Immediately everyone sobered up their drinks left forgotten. Dumbledore's eyes frosted over and he stood up bringing everyone's attention to him. Fury rippled of him in waves and he muttered_ 'sonoros'_ so that his voice would ring throughout the village and alert those that weren't present.

"There are Death Eater's infiltrating Hogsmeade as we speak, I want all students to return to the castle, Professors McGonagall, Slughorn and Sinistra will make sure you get there safely. Any seventh year pupils who wish to fight come with me Miss Weasley, Professor Potter and Professor Flitwick. Please no one take any unnecessary risks this is real and the consequences of such an action may be severe."

Immediately the babble ceased and the students began to whisper amongst themselves. Dumbledore's voice had prevented outright panic but Harry could see it bubbling dangerously beneath the surface. Following Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry and Flitwick made their way out of the bar leaving the rest of the teachers to control the mass of students.

* * *

"We have to help them" said James as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking. Protectiveness surged through his body as he looked at Miss Weasley and Professor Potter. They were going out to fight Death Eaters and something told him that he had to follow, it wasn't right that they should go out there against those monsters.

"I know" replied Lily before they got up and quickly shrugged on their winter garments before following the teachers out.

"Wait for us!" yelled James. Catching up with them he saw Professor Potter's eyes flicker with worry but nonetheless they allowed them to join. Soon most of the DADA class had followed them and as they marched to the edge of the village James felt a prickle of fear slice through him. Steeling himself he vaguely wondered where the rest of the Marauder's were, Sirius and Remus were probably still in the shack and so there they would be safe. Peter however, they hadn't seen him all morning, at first James hadn't been too concerned but now he felt worry flood through his system. What if he had been captured by the Death Eaters? He had never been very good at offensive magic and it would have been easy to capture him. Of course he could be over reacting and he was with Remus and Sirius in the shack unaware of what was going on. However James couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

Approaching the masked figures they began throwing spells at them. The group dispersed and James stuck with Lily as they weaved in and out of curses. Glancing around he saw Professor Potter and Miss Weasley fighting a large group of them whilst Dumbledore was handling the majority. James watched as a golden rope of light was wound around Professor Potter and Miss Weasley, binding their feet and arms with one branching off to gag them. Propelled by an innate desire to free them and kill whoever had done this to them, James ran towards them with Lily on his heels. Grabbing the rope James and Lily tried to tug it off but it snaked up their arms and bound them like their teachers. Struggling James pulled with all his might against his binds but every time he tried they tightened to the point of pain. Looking up at their teachers he saw Professor Potter had his eyes trained on him, the green irises shone with sadness as he saw that they too were trapped, Ginny meanwhile was nibbling her lip but anger alighted in her eyes. Feeling a burst of heat he realised that they were attempting wandless magic.

"Its not working Ginny" Harry mumbled, his words barely distinguishable because of the gag.

"I'm sorry" she replied, her voice equally muffled.

"Its alright, we've gotten out of worse situations. Lily, James they will want us not you, you'll need to work on a way to escape" Harry said, James having to strain to make it out.

"We'll try sir" replied James.

"If you get the chance to escape without us then go" ordered Ginny.

Not replying James heard a yell and turned, noticing that the remaining Death Eaters had swarmed Dumbledore and so he was in no position to help them. Glancing over at Lily he observed that instead of fear in her eyes there was determination burning in them mingled with resignation. She was remaining strong and so would he.

The battle was winding down and the remaining Death Eaters began apparating away. One went over to them leering at James and Lily as he surveyed the binds.

"Two more, Lord Voldemort shall be pleased. I just hope he doesn't keep you to himself" said the Death Eater, running his eyes over Lily's body before apparating them away.

* * *

Peter emerged from a nearby alleyway as he watched his friends get taken away by the Death Eater. Tears poured down his face as the black mark on his arm throbbed painfully. His Lord was please, his task complete and his life saved, however this wasn't enough to quell the shame coursing through his chest. Wiping away his tears he walked out of the alleyway and joined the throng of pupils heading back up to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Important Note - Peter is a Death Eater. He had been disappearing several times throughout the year (I'm not sure if you noticed) and that was when he was giving reports to Voldemort about Harry, the concept behind that will be explained in the next chapter. His Halloween costume was Loki who, although being the Norse god of mischief was also the god of lies and deceit, I'm only saying this so that you know it isn't out of the blue and I have been leading up to it for pretty much the whole story. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it and any feedback would be appreciated :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! This chapter was incredibly hard to write so I hope its good enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The castle was vast, mist clung to it, obscuring the full view and promising more hidden within the depths of its embrace. Harry's neck craned to look at the turrets, and he swore he heard a bat screeching even though it was only late afternoon. It oozed darkness and Harry could see tendrils of black magic floating around the castle, curling up the walls almost like a lover's caress. Yes this place was evil and Harry shuddered when they were led through the wrought iron gates, passing through them as if they were made of smoke, rippling slightly as they crossed the threshold. Harry felt stifled as the magic coated his own, smothering it and bending it into submission. The courtyard was bare, a slight breeze whistled through the surrounding trees, whispering at Harry as if the spirits of the inhabitants victims were trying to warn them from entering. Walking up the front steps to the entrance hall a figure stood there. He wore the same garb as the Death Eaters but the way he held himself made Harry believe he was superior, perhaps part of the inner circle.

"We have them" said one of their guards.

"Evidently," drawled the man, "take them to the dungeons until our Lord is ready to deal with them."

One of the Death Eater's pushed them inside the castle. Resisting Harry pushed back, the wind outside had picked up and was beating against the windows warning him more persistently not to go down there. Summoning his wandless magic he shoved away two Death Eaters that were stalking towards him, hearing then crashing into the wall behind with satisfaction. However this satisfaction was short lived as the regal Death Eater shot a stunner at him and he collapsed, slumping over onto Ginny before his world faded to black.

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry felt a sharp pain flit across his scar, momentarily stunning him before he adjusted to it. Certainly it wasn't as bad as it was in his time, but it had be many months since his scar had hurt and so he wasn't as used to it as he once was. Turning his head he saw with dismay that manacles coated his wrists, a rusty chain exuding from them before meeting the stone wall. Moving his arms he tried to wriggle free but all he succeeded in doing was rattling the chain and as it came into contact with the stone floor a thud resounded around the cell, rousing the other occupants. Ginny was in much the same state as he was and as she gazed blearily into his eyes he felt a surge of pure hope. She was with him and they would get through this together, somehow.

"What happened after I was stunned?" asked Harry, his head throbbing a little at the memory.

"They stunned the rest of us soon after, they thought we would follow your example" replied Ginny smirking.

Hearing a groan he looked into one of the darkened corners and saw a shadow move slowly into sitting position.

"Hello" he called out, his voice echoing off the old stone.

"Professor?" came Lily's voice, it was calm and Harry was surprised at his mother's composure.

"Lily is that you?"

"Yes, James is here too."

Inching along a little until the chain attached to his wrists was stretched as far as it could go, he saw Lily holding James, she looked worn out and frightened but determination shone in her eyes, James meanwhile was shivering and Lily was attempting to quell the tremours, there was a faraway look in his eyes but still they held the same burning determination that Lily's did. Ginny came over next to him and he felt her small hands clasp around his arm.

"Why are we all together? I though Voldemort only wanted us" she whispered in his ear.

"I don't know but knowing Voldemort we'll probably find out soon."

"Harry, he'll be able to read your mind, he'll find out about us!" gasped Ginny.

"He'll prefer to torture us first, I mean I spent practically a year with him in my head and he rarely uses legilimency as he gets more pleasure out of causing physical pain."

"That isn't much of a consolation" said Ginny shuddering.

The door opened preventing Harry was replying, its rusty hinges creaking ominously as two Death Eaters came into the room. Their black cloaks were billowing slightly and their faces covered in masks. From this perspective they looked intimidating and Harry felt himself tense slightly unsure of what to expect.

"Our Lord wishes for your presence, if you try and escape we have orders to contain you under any means necessary," the joy at this was evident in the man's voice, "therefore I wouldn't advise it." His little speech done his companion flicked his wand and the chains flew out of the walls, snaking in the air and joining to create one line. The end of the chair was linked to the first Death Eater and Harry was pulled roughly to his feet and dragged out, the others following helplessly behind him.

They must have been in the dungeons as soon they were walking up a flight of stone steps. He never knew much of Voldemort during the first war, many had been too scared to tell him, fearing that the Dark Lord would hear and punish them from beyond the grave. Coming to the top of the staircase they headed down a corridor, Harry's wrists protesting as the chain was pulled savagely. Going further he heard screams coming from behind a set of double doors, the silver snakes embroidering the doorframe telling Harry that this was their destination. Approaching the doors the screams were cut off abruptly and next thing they knew they were being thrown into the room. Losing his balance Harry fell to his knees, effectively dragging down the others. Looking up he saw that he was in a hall of some sort. The walls and floor were made of the same stone as the ceiling and the walls were bare except from the large glass windows, the intermittent bursts of light failing to warm up the room. A large stone dais rose at the end of the room with steps leading up to it, perched on top of this was a throne where presumably Voldemort sat. All in all it was cold and its appearance severe, exactly like its owner. Hearing a hissing sound Harry turned his head and soon wished he hadn't. Nagini was hissing happily to herself whilst devouring Voldemort's last victim, his eyes were transfixed on the snake's bulging body that he never noticed its owner appear.

"Ah Mr Potter, nice to meet you at last, I have heard so much about you" hissed Voldemort. He looked just as he did when Harry knew him, however his red eyes never contained the wildness his future self would once possess. No, this Voldemort still retained his sanity and that meant that getting out of this would be a lot harder than he had previously thought.

Voldemort strode over to him, his black robes looking immaculate and swishing around him while he walked making him resemble a grotesque demon surrounded by black mist. Stopping in front of him, Harry averted his gaze from the probing red eyes and shivered when Voldemort ran his finger down Harry's arm. His flesh was cold and he felt like a corpse as his scaly finger explored the limb.

"Interesting" he murmured, his breath ghosting over Harry's face.

"What?" asked Harry, the one word laced with loathing.

"You are coated in Salazar's magic, there is literally a shield of it surrounding your skin as though its masking something" Voldemort's voice was soft, lacking the maniacal glee that Harry had grown to associate it with.

"What?"

"At the beginning of the year I felt a large burst of Salazar's magic in the vicinity of Hogwarts and again only a few weeks ago, my spy told me at that time you appeared. I have… always shown an interest in whoever takes the DADA post but this year my spy alerted me that something was different. He reported there were abnormalities about you, things that never fit. Naturally it made me curious, but I wasn't going to act until there was a second burst of magic which forced my hand." said Voldemort, running his fingers down Harry's face, he clearly hadn't lost his love of monologues.

"Hmm, I wonder," he continued thoughtfully, standing back and pulling his wand out of an inside pocket of his robes before hissing slightly, his wand making jagged movements. At any minute Harry was waiting for the tingle across his skin that was the telltale sign of Salazar's magic dissipating. Glancing up at Voldemort's face he let go of the breath that he never even realised he had been holding.

"What makes you think I am not who I profess to be?" challenged Harry, arching an eyebrow.

"I know that you are lying about your identity but I cannot see past Salazar's magic, it is obstructing me. Who are you?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you Voldemort" replied Harry.

"Oh you will" assured Voldemort, his eyes twinkling with malice as he pulled away.

The first crucio hit Harry and he grit his teeth, it felt like hot pokers were breaking into his skin and boiling the blood that flowed beneath. He was vaguely aware of Ginny screaming in horror and James and Lily fighting against the restraints. When the pain was lifted he looked up at Voldemort defiantly.

"I see you have acquired a tolerance for this, let's see how long it lasts."

Once again a wave of pain over took him, dragging him in deeper and oppressing him, he felt it lap at ever nerve in his body as his muscles spasmed. Deeper and deeper he sank until suddenly he surfaced gasping as the curse was removed. As conscious thought returned he became aware that he was lying on the floor and panting heavily. His bones felt like they were filled with lead and wearily he dragged himself up into a sitting position. Ginny's eyes were red rimmed with tear tracks streaked down her cheeks, Lily and James were both pure white and Harry could see that their wrists were rubbed raw as they had tried to escape from the manacles. Smiling weakly he tried to signal that he was alright, the aching in his body reducing this to a grimace of what could only be seen as pain. Looking back at Ginny he saw her smile a little at his bravado and he grinned, this time conveying the right emotion, only she could lift his mood in a situation this dire. Unfortunately Voldemort's shrewd eyes caught this and he stalked over to Ginny. It was a credit to Ginny that she never flinched but instead glared defiantly at him, her eyes not meeting his but still a withering gaze nonetheless. Harry wanted to cry out as Voldemort curled his fingers in Ginny's hair before kneeling and pulling her head back savagely and examining her face.

"You care for him" he uttered, as if it were an alien concept to him. Looking back over at Harry he appeared to reach some conclusion before straightening up and taking a step back. Aiming his wand at her the chamber was suddenly filled with her screams, they echoed off the walls and struck Harry right to the core. Keeping his mouth shut he watched as Ginny writhed against the stone, her back arching as the pain reached its peak. Lifting the curse, all Harry could hear was her panting as she tried to pull herself together. Remaining impassive he hardened his expression as Voldemort glanced at him, the man was displeased and his lips pulled back into a sneer.

"Care to tell me now Potter?" spat Voldemort, his voice filled with rage at the blank look on Harry's face. Glancing over at Ginny he saw her mouth 'No' to him and replied his, voice steady but his heart filled with regret-

"No."

Once again all they heard was Ginny's screaming, flicking his eyes away from her he studied James and Lily. Their faces were still white but bubbling underneath their shock filled eyes was an anger that resembled that of a mother's when her cub is threatened. Once more the curse was lifted and Voldemort looked at Harry, retaining his expressionless look the older wizard sighed.

"Harry, do you really want me to kill her?" asked Voldemort, his voice dangerously sweet.

"No" gasped Harry.

"I'm afraid you've forced my hand, maybe when you see her lifeless corpse you'll be more talkative" with those gently uttered words Voldemort whispered "Avada kedavra" a green light shooting out of his wand as Harry watched on in horror, unable to do anything as it sped closer and closer to Ginny...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't kill me! *raises hands in surrender*  
**

**Important Note: Voldemort was able to feel Salazar's magic as the same magic lies in his core, when Salazar's magic activated Voldemort would have felt a pull towards it as it was so similar to his own, that is why he is so interested in Harry as it was around the time of his arrival and he always takes an interest in the DADA teachers - normally gloating that he would have done a way better job than them xD No the serious reason being to moniter the curse. Peter owled him a copy of the list that the Marauder's were making which only increased Voldemort's curiosity and the last straw was the activation of the hourglass when Harry and Ginny talked to Salazar prompting him to move his plans forward (see I told you that chapter was important!). I hope that clears that up, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to answer them!  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, it wasn't beta'd so if there are any errors please notify me :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback. I felt bad about the cliffhanger and so I thought I would post this up now. To my knowledge this is the penultimate chapter - its so strange being at this point! - and for me the endings are always hard to write so I hope that this is okay. I'll try and post up the last one in a few days :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

James watched with anger as Professor Potter writhed on the ground, his teeth ground together and James knew that he was trying desperately to hold back his screams. Protectiveness surged through him, and he had to hold himself back from trying to leap between Harry and Voldemort. It was sickening, the way Voldemort took pleasure in this, his face was twisted into a mask of glee that was quickly turned to disappointment as Harry failed to deliver a reaction.

Wait, since when had he thought of him as Harry?

Hearing a gasp he turned to see Ginny, her face was full of horror and she was chewing her bottom lip trying to prevent herself from reacting. This was rendered useless however when Harry's pain seemed to peak and he let out a whimper. The sound tore at James's heartstrings and he felt someone grip his hand tightly. Glancing at Lily he saw that she took was staring at the scene with far away eyes. He knew that look, that look meant that she was thinking about something incredibly hard, the only indication that she was aware of what was going on was how pale she was and how tightly she was gripping his hand. Tearing his eyes away from Lily, he hoped that she would come up with something soon.

Voldemort was now advancing on Ginny, his red eyes almost glowing and making him look even more demonic. James shivered, this was the man that everyone had been brought up to fear and now he could see why. He seemed to exude power, the purposeful strides matched with the insane glee in his eyes chilled James to the core. Oddly enough though he wasn't frightened for himself, he could die and he wouldn't care, all he wanted was for Harry, Ginny and Lily to be safe. Ginny's screams echoed off the walls, rebounding back and filling him with even more rage. Harry looked impassive but James couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind those startling green eyes. It was strange, he felt like there was something he was missing, every time he stared into his eyes he was sure that something wasn't right. Lily's grip tightened on his hand and James looked up in time to see Voldemort say-

"I'm afraid you've forced my hand, maybe when you see her lifeless corpse you'll be more talkative."

Immediately James felt his rage bubble up and consume him. Seeing the green light fly towards Ginny he tugged at the manacles, unaware of the sharp pain that this was generating in his wrists. Drawing his eyes back to Ginny he saw the killing curse rebound, leaving a large hole in the wall. Looking closely James saw the colourful weave of the wards shining in the sunlight that was being emitted through the gap.

"What was that?" asked Voldemort, staring in shock at the hole. Stalking towards Harry he stared him in the eye.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that" replied Harry smoothly and James could see that Voldemort had reached the end of his patience. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Oh you will," promised Voldemort, "Legillimency."

* * *

Harry tried not to be sick as Voldemort invaded his mind. Images swirled to the surface: his parents being killed, his life at the Dursley's, finding out he was a wizard. It took almost all of Harry's concentration to skip over his school memories and instead he plunged Voldemort in his recent ones: . the hourglass, Salazar speaking to him, winding up in 1977. Feeling Voldemort become angry he shuddered as the man pulled himself out of his mind.

"I see now" said Voldemort, his face twisted in pleasure, "Do you want me to kill your parents again Harry? Do you want to see the light fade from their eyes knowing that it was you that got them into this situation? I'll make you a deal, if you tell me about the future I'll spare their miserable lives and you'll continue to exist, however if you resist then I will kill them and watch as you fade from history."

Hearing a gasp Harry looked over at James and Lily, their faces were masks of shock but underneath that Harry could see understanding dawn on them. They had suspected something was wrong and this was their confirmation. Seeing Voldemort advance on them Harry felt his magic spike and suddenly the chain disappeared, turning to dust and decorating the floor with their glittering fragments. His magic swirled around him and Voldemort turned round, his eyes widening in shock. Throwing a spell at Voldemort the dance began.

* * *

James was in shock. Harry, their teacher was his son from the future. Individually those words made sense but when strung together James muddled mind couldn't make sense of them. Sure they had known that there was something odd about him but this, this was just unbelievable. Glancing at Lily he saw that she too was shocked but underneath that he saw that she had accepted it as the truth. He had to admit the evidence was startling. When he looked over at Harry he felt he was looking at him through fresh eyes. Even from here it was evident that they were related, the fact that they shared the same surname only backed this up. Why hadn't he seen this before? Had there been some sort of notice-me-not charm on him?

Hearing a shriek James was brought back to the present, locating the source he saw Voldemort's face contort with rage as he began duelling Harry. However it was evident that Harry was tiring quickly and running on pure adrenaline now to activate his wandless magic. Ginny saw this too and said-

"Accio Harry, Ginny, Lily and James's wands" and sure enough they soon forced their way through the door, eager to be returned to their owners. Grabbing his, Harry began to fire more complex curses, clearly startling Voldemort who responded by firing a barrage of hexes at him. Ducking, Harry shot back a purple orb of light, that soon expanded around Voldemort, obscuring him from sight.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ginny, hurrying over to Lily and James, their wands in their hands.

"Yes we're fine, what about you?" asked Lily, her voice filled with concern as she took her wand.

"I've been through worse" replied Ginny, grimacing.

It appeared that Voldemort had managed to throw off Harry's spell and James ran forward, eager to help Harry out. Throwing a golden jet of light, Voldemort easily negated it and threw an orange one back. It was almost like dancing the way they moved, Voldemort's strikes were more like a snakes, their gracefulness contrasting with his menacing appearance. Harry's meanwhile were more fluid, and every move seemed almost second nature to him, like he was used to this and relished it at the same time. Wondering where Lily and Ginny were James glance at the door, seeing them weave enchantments to prevent the Death Eaters from entering. However this one glance was a mistake and James felt his body become consumed with pain, his knees buckled and he crashed heavily to the floor, his body spasming as wave after wave engulfed him. As quick as it came however it left and looking up James saw Harry rapidly throwing hexes at Voldemort, his face filled with anger. Dodging them Voldemort became acutely aware that he was at a disadvantage. Deflecting Harry's hexes, he growled and dissapparated with a sharp crack.

"Why did he do that?" asked James.

"Be on your guard" said Harry, his face was contorted into a mask of worry and his eyes were darting about the room.

Suddenly James felt a pain explode in the back of his mind, it consumed him, swallowing him up like a maelstrom and submerging him in agony. He was vaguely aware that he had fallen to his knees, clutching his head as if that would somehow dull the pain. Then agonisingly he felt his jaw move, but it was not his voice that came out-

"Harry if you want to kill me so badly then do it" the voice was cold and harsh, contrasting magnificently with his own.

"Voldemort get out of his head" ordered Harry, his voice emotionless and his wand trained on James.

_"No, please just kill me, I can't take this please hear me!"_ James mentally screamed. It felt as if he were being compressed, forced out of existence. The pain was excruciating, snaking through his mind and tainting his thoughts.

"JAMES!" the voice penetrated his bubble of pain, piercing right to the centre of his thoughts.

_"Lily?"_ James chest filled with warmth, like a fire burning through his veins and eradicating his desire for death. If he died he wouldn't see Lily again, hear her sweet voice as she scolded him for not doing his transfiguration homework, watch as her eyes crinkled with laughter whenever he said something funny and they wouldn't create Harry, he would never see him grow up to be the magnificent person he was today. And with that the pain was gone, all traces of it vanished, opening his eyes he saw Lily staring at him, her face tear streaked and anxious.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, his voice tinged with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said James, shaking all over, it felt as if he had be plunged into icy water and his whole body seemed to tremble.

"Harry, I was thinking, could you and Ginny possibly create a gap in the wards?" asked Lily, her eyes still fixed on James.

"We could try, Ginny learnt a little about wards from her brother Bill, do you think his techniques would work?" asked Harry, glancing at Ginny who nodded.

"What is your plan?" asked Ginny.

"That hole that the killing curse created, if you can disable the wards then we can get out of here and dissaparate" explained Lily.

Walking over to the hole, Ginny and Harry began studying the wards, gazing at the intricately laced threads before apparently coming up with a decision. Moving their wands in a complex fashion they began chanting, the mantra was soft to their ears and calmed James's frayed nerves, making his shaking less severe.

"James are you really okay?" asked Lily, her green eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, just tired and cold" insisted James.

"I still don't believe you" said Lily.

"Okay, I feel awful but its hardly going to help us now if I start acting it" rationalised James.

"Well if you need any help just ask, you won't lose any manliness points" said Lily smiling.

"I just hope Ginny and Harry can get us out of here" said James quietly.

"Its strange to think that Harry's our son" said Lily.

"Not really, he has my stunning good looks" replied James, attempting a haughty look.

"James Potter even in the most abnormal situations you still find the time to be a moron!" exclaimed Lily, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"You love me for it really" said James grinning.

"Guys we're ready" called Harry.

Walking over to them James could no longer see the ribbons of light glowing in the sun. All he saw were the vast green lawns, dotted with trees that made up the castle grounds. For the setting it looked innocent and quiet, too quiet.

"Now we can safely assume that there are Death Eaters out there, Voldemort wouldn't let us escape so easily and whilst he tries to remove the wards on the door he will have posted extra guards outside" warned Harry.

"Wait, surely Voldemort would be able to take down your wards in an instant" said James.

"No, those wards haven't been developed yet, trust me he won't be getting through them anytime soon" assured Ginny.

"But won't that affect the future?" asked Lily.

"And you knowing Harry's your son won't?" retorted Ginny.

"Look we can discuss this back at Hogwarts, I'm going to cast disillusionment charms on us now, these won't protect you from any stray spells so remember constant vigilance."

Harry rapped his wand on top of each of their heads and James felt the disturbing sensation of an egg cracking on his head. Shivering slightly, he watched as Harry clambered over the rubble before dropping and rolling onto the grass. Checking the coast was clear he motioned up to them and one by one they came down. Once they had dusted themselves off they crept in the shadow of the building, it was always possible that an observant Death Eater would notice their footfalls or the shrubbery moving. Seeing the steps that led to the entrance, Harry ducked behind them as a group of Death Eater's came out. As their footsteps faded, James let out the breath he had been holding and they crept through the courtyard, staying in the shadows whenever possible. Nearing the gate Harry cursed and stopped in his tracks.

"Only someone with a Dark Mark can get through the gate" he hissed.

"Leave that to me" said Ginny.

James watched as she went back the way they had just came. A short while later she came back, a Death Eater walking right next to her. Looking into his eyes James saw that they were glazed over and recognised that he had been imperiused. Walking on they saw that the gates were clear as since none of them had a Dark Mark no one expected them to get out this way. Ginny let the Death Eater walk in front, and instructed him to let them through. Placing his hand on the side of the gate it suddenly disappeared and they passed through before ordering the Death Eater to forget that he had seen them. Grasping James and Lily's arms Harry turned on the spot, disappearing with a sharp crack.

* * *

Harry materialised next to the gates of Hogwarts. Letting go of Lily and James's arms he saw Ginny appear next to them. Breathing a sigh of relief he entered the gates, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he entered. Clasping Ginny's hand he felt her squeeze his slightly, giving him strength. As much as he hated it he felt weak, it was only sheer adrenaline that had kept him going up until this point and now that they were safe again he felt the tiredness crash down on him and all he could think about was bed. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen and, approaching the castle, he saw Dumbledore hurrying towards them, the aged wizard's face filled with relief but also a flicker of confusion. Behind him were Madam Pomfrey, Professors Slughorn and McGonagall.

"What happened? Are you all okay?" asked McGonagall.

"Poppy, Horace could you please take Mr Potter and Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing, they look dead on their feet. Harry, Ginny would you care to come to my office first?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course sir" replied Harry as they proceeded to the castle.

After saying goodbye to Lily and James and promising they'd visit later - they had been ecstatic about this, no doubt burning with questions - Harry soon found himself in Dumbledore's office. The room look exactly as it had last time, and the rays of the morning sun were cascading through the window, illuminating the room and bathing it in its warmth. Sitting in the chair opposite the desk, Dumbledore conjured two more for Ginny and McGonagall before taking a seat himself.

"What date is it sir?" asked Harry, looking out the window and smiling as the sun's rays hit his flesh.

"It is the 27th of December, you have been gone for almost two days. Now I know that you are tired but we need to know what happened now while the memories are still fresh" said Dumbledore, an apologetic look on his face.

"Well during the battle a Death Eater managed to trap Ginny and I, Lily and James tried to help us but they ended up trapped too. Anyway we were taken to a castle, I'm not sure where and as we were dragged into the entrance hall I lashed out with my wandless magic in an effort to free us. However this was in vain and we were stupefied. Upon waking we discovered we were in a cell and soon a Death Eater came to take us to Voldemort. Voldemort tortured us and then tried to kill Ginny-"

"What do you mean tried?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"The answer to that lies in the future sir" replied Ginny.

"Wait your from the future!" gasped McGonagall.

"Yes" said Harry wearily.

"Minerva I'm afraid you cannot ask any questions of the future as the consequences may be severe" interrupted Dumbledore, McGonagall looked annoyed at this but otherwise kept quiet.

"Well anyway the curse rebounded and created a hole in the wall, Voldemort read my mind, threatened Lily and James, my magic flared up and destroyed our restraints and then I began to duel Voldemort. Ginny summoned our wands and James began to help me whilst Ginny and Lily warded the door to prevent the Death Eaters coming in. Seeing he was at a disadvantage Voldemort dissparated before possessing James in an attempt to make me kill him-"

"But why would he think that you would be that driven to kill Voldemort?" asked McGonagall unable to restrain herself.

"We have quite a bit of history where I come from and when he read my mind he saw a little of that before I forced him out. Anyway we made a gap in the wards and by using a Death Eater managed to get through the gates and escape" finished Harry, something had told him not to mention Lily and James knowing the future and, rather selfishly, he wanted to get to know his parents a little before having to obliviate them.

"Thank you for telling us that I am sure it wasn't easy. You should report to the Hospital Wing now, I'm sure Poppy is dying to get her hands on you" said Dumbledore, smiling when both Harry and Ginny grimaced.

Climbing down the stairs they made no move to go to the Hospital Wing. Instead Harry leaned against the wall, the events at the castle crashing down on him. Feeling an arm on his shoulder he looked up and saw Ginny smiling at him.

"Harry, your parents were bound to find out sooner or later, there's no point in beating yourself up about it."

"I'm not, I'm happy" groaned Harry.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is, we may have screwed up the future and instead of feeling awful I feel happy, its just not right!"

"Well put it this way, now you can show them the real Harry Potter and if they take it badly obliviate them. There's no shame in being happy that your parents can finally get to know you and vice versa."

"Fine lets go" grumbled Harry, giving in to Ginny's logic.

* * *

**A/N: Important Note: Ginny survived the killing curse because remember in DH when Harry sacrificed himself for everyone thus protecting them in the final battle from Voldemort and the Death Eaters? That protection survived and so saved Ginny's life - I'm not sure how long the protection of Harry's sacrifice would have lasted but for the purpose of this fic it was indefinate.**

**Voldemort went away because as soon as Ginny and Lily were finished with the door it would be four against one and he was already have trouble with Harry and so in the interest of him not dying it was better to run away... er I mean make a strategic withdrawl. Also the reason that Voldemort possessed James was so that Harry would kill James and therefore cease to exist as he couldn't defeat them all on his own and this was the easiest way to get rid of Harry.**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to get in touch and as always reviews are appreciated :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! Sorry there will be another chapter after this as there is too much to cover to fit into one (or possibly even two?) so yes there will definitely be one or at most two left. I know I updated last night but I'm really enjoying writing this right now and couldn't resist.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Opening the door of the Hospital Wing, Harry inhaled slowly and the smell of antiseptic met his nostrils, cold and clinical. He could hear James arguing with Madam Pomfrey and suppressed a chuckle. It was strange, before he had been eager for his parents to know him, he had certainly brooded over it often enough. However now his heart was beating a tattoo against his ribcage and he felt a little sick at the prospect of talking to them. Thoughts like 'What if they never liked him' swirled round his head and it was beginning to make him dizzy. Feeling Ginny clasp his hand he looked at her, her eyes were full of warmth and understanding as she led him in.

"Harry, Ginny where have you been, I expected you ages ago!" screeched Madam Pomfrey, coming out of James's cubicle and pulling the curtain shut behind her.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey it took longer than we thought, how are they?" asked Harry.

"Harry call me Poppy," she scolded," As for James and Lily they'll be fine, I've given James some dreamless sleep to regain their energy but apart from that their in perfect health"

"See Harry, I told you they would be fine" said Ginny, hopping up on one of the beds. Frowning at her Harry stood at the bottom of her bed, reluctant to go any further.

"You too Harry, goodness I've had enough trouble from James today without you acting up" said Poppy.

"But I'm-"

"Don't you dare say your fine Harry James Potter" whispered Ginny threateningly.

"Bed, now!" order Poppy, her tone making way for no argument.

"Fine" grumbled Harry.

"I'll give you some privacy to change" said Poppy, magicking two curtains to go around their beds and going to check on her other two patients.

Changing into the standard white pyjamas Harry felt another wave of tiredness crash over him. Leaning heavily on the bed he stood there for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes he tried to suppress the exhaustion, he had came this far, he couldn't, no he wouldn't allow himself to succumb now.

"Harry are you okay?" called Ginny.

Trying to respond Harry found that he was slowly losing power over his body, it was like his systems were slowly going to sleep one by one, starting with his speech. Hearing the curtains being wrenched aside Ginny's face loomed into view.

"Poppy" called Ginny, still getting no answer from Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Poppy, hurrying into the cubicle.

"Its Harry, he isn't answering me" replied Ginny worriedly.

"Sit on the bed Harry, I'm going to run a diagnostic spell on you, it will tingle a bit."

Complying Harry shuddered as a tingling sensation swept over his skin, it was slightly tickly and he was trying hard not to squirm. A piece of parchment streamed out of Poppy's wand and, grabbing it, she looked it over, tutting slightly as her eyes made their way down the paper.

"Harry, how much wandless magic did you perform whilst you were captive?" asked Poppy gently.

"Um, I ah…" Harry eventually managed before looked to Ginny helpfully.

"He used it during an escape attempt and in doing so threw two Death Eaters against a wall, then he used it to destroy our chains and started duelling Voldemort until I got his wand for him."

"Its not wonder your exhausted, you've almost depleted your magical core and this list also shows after effects of the cruciatus, Ginny am I safe in assuming that you've had the same treatment?"

"Yes but I only used my wandless magic to summon our wands" replied Ginny.

"Right, well Harry we're going to have to put you in a magical coma for a few days as your core recovers, as for you Ginny, I'll run a diagnostic spell but from what you've told me you should be able to leave in a day or two," said Poppy sternly, "Now I need to go to my office to get your medication Harry and if there is any trouble then I'll inform the Headmaster" eyeing them sternly as if daring them to go against her, Poppy left apparently satisfied that they would behave.

"Harry you should have told me you were feeling awful" said Ginny, taking a seat next to him.

"It was sporadic, I never thought it was something that bad!" defended Harry.

"I guess that talk with your parents will have to wait" sighed Ginny.

"Its fine, I guess it'll give them a little while to get used to it" said Harry.

"True, it must have been quite a shock to discover that their teacher was their son from the future!"

"Now that you say it like that, it makes this sound like a plot line in a bad TV show" laughed Harry weakly.

"Now Ginny I'm going to have to ask you to leave, after I look you over and am sure that you're fine then you can sit with him" said Poppy, pulling back the curtain.

"How long will I be out?" asked Harry once Ginny had left.

"It really depends on how vast your magical core is, the more powerful the wizard the longer it takes however it shouldn't be any longer than a week" answered Poppy, handing him a violet coloured potion. Taking it Harry gulped it down grimacing at the taste. Slowly his limbs started to feel heavy and Poppy had to help him get into the bed. Lying back he felt sleep lap at his tired mind before giving in and allowing himself to be swept away.

* * *

Ginny sighed, smoothing Harry's hair back from his forehead and exposing the famous scar. She had finally escaped Poppy's clutches, the only damage from their capture being a slight fatigue. Tracing his scar she hear him mumble a little in his sleep and moved her hand to his hair again, running her fingers through the ebony strands and he died down. Returning her attention to his scar she ran her index finger over it, it was strange, she expected something to happen but all it was was a mark, nothing more and nothing less. However it was a mark that had resulted in his life forever being moulded, shaped to create him into the hero that they needed. She confessed that she fed off the Harry Potter stories when she was younger and as a special treat her father would sometimes tell a few to her before she went to bed. This idealised view had only been enhanced by her incident in the chamber but with time she grew to see beyond the story and truly get a glimpse at the man beneath the fame. Harry was shy, had low self-esteem and truly couldn't see how brilliant he was unlike the Harry from her father's stories. He constantly downplayed his achievements, scoffing at any suggestion that more than mere luck had been involved. He was the hero of the story and yet he wasn't, he was still the unloved little boy, the boy from the cupboard thrust into the spotlight and forced to grow up. Clasping his hand she felt the fatigue wash over her, Poppy had said she would feel like this for a little while. Lowering her head on the edge of his bed she gazed at their entwined fingers before allowing herself to sleep.

* * *

_She was running in a forest, her heart was beating wildling in her chest. Branches scratched her flailing limbs as she tore through them, her chest heaving as she forced her body to go faster. The canopy above obscured the sky, for all she knew it could be night or day. Shivering, she slowed down a little, leaning against a tree. The bark felt rough to her soft skin, digging her nails into it she scratched down the wood, leaving long grooves in the surface. Hearing a branch crack she turned around, her eyes scanning the vegetation for any sign of the intruder._

_"I found you!" yelled Harry, his breath heavy as he crashed through the undergrowth._

_"Took you long enough" she retorted, a smile playing about her lips._

_"Sorry, I got lost" confessed Harry, tangling his fingers in his hair._

_"That doesn't matter, you're here now" said Ginny quietly._

_"Ginny?"_

_"What?" she asked, looking at Harry quizzically._

_"That wasn't me" replied Harry._

_"Ginny?"_

"Huh?" asked Ginny. Opening her eyes she was welcomed with the sight of the Hospital Wing. Blinking, she looked up and saw Lily gazing down at her, her green eyes full of concern and reminding her so much of Harry.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if he was alright?"

"Poppy says that she's had to put him in a magical coma so his body can replenish his magical core, but apart from that he's alright" said Ginny, suppressing a yawn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine just a little tired, what about you?"

"Madam Pomfrey says I just need to rest, James however had have dreamless sleep because he wouldn't keep still."

"Bet he loved that" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Yeah" laughed Lily.

"Harry's the same, back in our Hogwarts days we always had to drag him to the Hospital Wing and once he was there he would do nothing but insist he was fine!"

"Like father like son I guess" said Lily, smiling as Harry mumbled something in his sleep.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, we weren't going to tell you but I guess its too late for that now" sighed Ginny.

"We would have found out eventually, or at least the fact that you are time travellers" said Lily confidently.

"How is that?"

"We were making a list about abnormalities and Remus wrote a letter to the Headmaster of Durmstrang and he said he hadn't heard of Harry James Potter so we knew that you were lying about your pasts."

"Really? I guess we shouldn't have underestimated you guys, we knew that you were suspicious and I warned Harry but oh no, he had to go and say you wouldn't figure it out" said Ginny, her voice rising a little at the end. Hearing Harry groan she turned back to him and began stroking his hair once more, immediately his groans stopped and he smiled, almost leaning into her fingers.

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Lily softly.

"Yes, we've been through so much together and well I couldn't imagine anyone better, even if he can be a prat sometimes" whispered Ginny.

"I understand, I feel the same about James, he can be a right idiot but he has his moments. I'm glad that Harry has someone like you to look after him since we can't" said Lily quietly, placing her arm on Ginny's shoulder, suddenly she sounded older and Ginny felt like a child.

"What makes you think you won't be around?"

"Voldemort asked Harry if he wanted to see his parents die again and so its safe to say that in your time we are dead, for how long I do not know but we will not see Harry grow up to be the man he is today that is for sure" said Lily solemnly.

"Does James know?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think so, he never showed any indication that he did. How did we die?"

"I can't tell you, I think Harry should be the one."

"But surely there are ways to prevent death, I mean you deflected the killing curse, how was that possible?"

Looking at the frightened girl Ginny took pity on her. "… Harry died for me once but it wasn't his time and so he was given a choice, come back to the living or move on to the afterlife. Harry of course chose to return but his sacrifice gave me a sort of protection against the killing curse or any other curses resulting in death and that is how I survived, Harry's sacrifice saved me. I am not going to tell you how these events transpired in case Harry wishes and I really shouldn't have told you this much."

"No, I'm glad that you have told me this."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore, I wish I could but its Harry's story not mine"

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up" said Lily, smiling and taking Harry's other hand.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist adding Lily and Ginny's scene and then I realised that if I added everything else I had planned then it would be really really long so I'm having to split it up.**

**The dream was a continuation of the one that Harry has in Chapter Five, I realised that I hadn't really explained it and so I hope this makes the meaning of them clearer.  
**

**I hope this was okay, I'm kinda doubting my writing skills at the moment so I'm sorry if I keep asking...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Well here we have it the final chapter (for real this time!). I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. You've kept me motivated andmade me want to write better to try to make this a somewhat alright story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys, it was particularly hard to write (I know I keep saying that however endings really are hard for me to write) but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Harry was floating, moving gently by ripples his thoughts were generating. It was strange, almost like he was disembodied but still thought of himself with limbs, could still sense and think. For one insane moment he thought he was back at King's Cross with Dumbledore. However that was impossible, he was just asleep and moving in the stream of his unconscious mind. It felt oddly relaxing and slowly he felt more and more awareness come back to him. Flexing his fingers he moved his arm and lay it behind his head. It felt as if more of himself was appearing as the moments passed, as if he was being rebuilt and slowly he felt his strength return to him. He had been so tired, he remembered the weight he felt pressing down on his shoulders and could only compare it to that of Atlas, the titan frozen forever and holding up the sky. Yes, his burdens had seemed as heavy as the sky but that hadn't stopped him from trying to shoulder them. Ginny had changed that, she had appeared, like a pillar - alleviating the pressure for a while until he had been stupid and pushed her away. The Gryffindor part of him scoffed at him calling it 'idiotic' but upon reflection he realised that he had been. He had thought he was being noble by ignoring her advances or putting a stop to them. His reasons however had been valid, at least until Ginny had reminded him how strong she was. It was funnily enough on Halloween that he had realised that fully and, for the first time since he could remember, nothing bad had happened. He had felt content, happy however behind that he had felt selfish for giving in, for condemning Ginny to a lifetime of press attention and threats. He still felt like that sometimes but couldn't bring himself to pay it any attention anymore. Sure to him he was being selfish but surely it was about time. All his life he had given away everything, thought about everyone else before himself, now it was about time he acted in his own interest for a change. If Ginny wanted to back out she was free to do so, if she wanted to leave he wouldn't stop her. It would hurt him but he would rather suffer and her be happy than be with her and her be miserable. Feeling the current getting quicker he flailed his limbs helplessly. It was getting faster now and he felt like it was building towards something. The current was dragging him along and with a shock Harry realised that he was heading for a waterfall. Looking around wildly he tried to find something to grab onto but failing, he flew over the edge and was tipped into consciousness.

"He's awake" Harry was vaguely aware of Poppy casting a diagnostic spell, the tingling felt strange to his newly awoken limbs.

"Harry!" came Ginny's voice.

Opening his eyes he blinked as the bright light burned his retinas, sending colourful patterns swimming across his vision. Rubbing his eyes he tried to get rid of them and looking up he saw Ginny smiling down at him. The light seemed to make a halo around her, making her glow and add new warmth to her features. She was almost like an angel, guiding him back to the waking world. Slowly he sat up, his head spinning a little at the movement. Judging by his reactions he'd guessed that he'd been out for a long time. Yawning, he stretched, his bones creaking as they moved for the first time since, well a long time. He'd have to find that out.

"How long have I been out?" he croaked, his mouth was incredibly dry and he felt parched. As if reading his mind, Ginny handed him a glass of water, guiding it to his mouth. Gulping it down he felt the cool liquid almost rejuvenate him.

"Harry?"

Looking to the left he was greeted with eyes that were exactly like his own, worry swirled in their depths along with a hint of… was that fear? Lily had tear streaks down her face but it just made her look devastatingly beautiful and as she gave him a watery smile he felt his breath momentarily leave his body. Flicking his eyes to the side he saw James was next to her, their hands were clasped tightly, giving each other support. James's hazel eyes were also looking at him with concern and his features were tight as if he were reining in his emotions. Harry could understand, Lily was looking to him for support and he had to look strong for her. He was surprised really, looking into their eyes he could see his parents shining through and not the schoolchildren he had been teaching for half the year. They seemed more grown up and he guessed that their capture had helped them mature, they were on the way to being the adults that would one day die for him.

"You've been unconscious for eight days, its January 3rd 1978" said Poppy, "Now Harry, your magical core has replenished but I daresay you'll feel a little tired for a while. Although you've been unconscious your body has been busy correcting your core damage and so you haven't technically been resting. Now because of this I want you to take it easy for a few days but we should be able to discharge you later on tonight if all goes according to plan". With that Poppy left, leaving him alone with Ginny, Lily and James.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked James.

"Yeah, I just feel a little tired, shouldn't you be in class?" asked Harry, his voice stronger thanks to the water.

"Its night time, we aren't that dedicated… well Lily might be" corrected James grinning.

"Hey! I would not!" exclaimed Lily, smacking James's arm.

"So anyway you have some explaining to do" said James, looking Harry in the eye steadily.

"I haven't told them anything, I thought you might want to" said Ginny, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Do me a favour cast a silencing charm and raise some privacy wards" said Harry to Ginny.

Watching her set up the wards Harry mentally sighed. His nerves had came back and his stomach clenched at the thought of telling his story to his parents. He never wanted to scare him and had already decided just to mention the bare essentials and there was absolutely no way he would tell them about the horcruxes. Seeing Ginny step out for a moment, he was puzzled until he realised that she was probably retrieving his wand. Seeing no reason to wait for her - she knew it all already - Harry launched into it-

"Our family was targeted by Lord Voldemort when he became aware of a prophecy that told of a child born on the 31st of July 1980 would lead to his downfall. I was that child and so on the 31st of October 1981 he managed to track you down and murder you whilst you try and protect me. However when he tried to kill me the killing curse rebounds and hits him," Harry swore a flash of recognition passed through Lily's eyes at this but shoved it aside.

"I grew up at the Dursley's until Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard, I won't lie, my childhood was unpleasant and I was treated like a house-elf most of the time. During my years at Hogwarts I had to go against Voldemort four times, each time I managed to beat him. However in my fourth year he succeeded in regaining his body and that is when the second war began. I missed my seventh year following up on the mission Dumbledore had given me that related to Voldemort's downfall, a mission that eventually brought me back to Hogwarts. There was a battle and I managed to defeat Voldemort. After coming back to re-sit my seventh year with Ginny we began exploring the castle. It was during my exploration that I found the device that transported me back here. I'm sorry I know its a lot to take in" finished Harry, all through it his voice had been steady, he was surprised that he had managed to maintain it for that long. Just then Ginny came in. Harry guessed that she had been hovering outside unsure whether she should enter or not. Passing him his wand she sat on the edge of his bed looking sadly at the two pale pupils sitting by his bedside. As soon as Harry's fingers grasped the thin stick of wood he felt warm shoot up his arm, as if he had been reunited with a lost limb.

"So wait a minute, we die?" asked James, his eyes widened with shock and pulling Harry out of his reverie.

"Yes James, we do. However it has to be that way if Voldemort is to be destroyed once and for all" said Lily sadly, looking across at Ginny, Harry wondered what she had told Lily whilst he was unconscious.

"Did you really manage to beat Voldemort four times?" asked James.

"Technically it was five but yes he did, he's also saved my life more than once" said Ginny, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Yeah but most of those times I had help and it really was just luck-" started Harry.

"Harry James Potter stop being modest!" exclaimed Ginny.

"But its true" defended Harry.

"Urgh I give up" groaned Ginny, rubbing her temples.

"Looks like he's inherited your stubbornness Lily" laughed James.

"I'm not stubborn I'm just determined!" said Lily indignantly.

"Sure you are" said James, earning himself yet another smack.

"I'm going to have to have a word with Petunia about your childhood though" said Lily darkly.

"No, really don't, I don't want the future to change. I mean even the slightest difference can have great consequences" said Harry, copying what Dumbledore had told McGonagall.

"Not even a little bit?" asked Lily.

"No I'm sorry but I don't want to risk it" said Harry.

"But wait, won't Voldemort capturing us change the timeline? That only happened because you were here" said James.

"I've been thinking about that actually, do you think this was meant to happen, that we were meant to come back?" asked Ginny.

"We'll never know but the best we can go for now is damage control" said Harry solemnly.

"Wait does that mean your going to obliviate us?" asked Lily.

"No, I was thinking about an unbreakable vow, it would be too strange if you suddenly forgot about the incident when other's hadn't" said Harry.

"True, I suppose we should do that now whilst we have privacy" said Lily sensibly.

One by one both Lily and James promised not to reveal any of the information that Harry had told them of the future to anyone and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the last tendrils of magic dissipated. The future was safe and his parents still knew who he was, it was strange but a part of him never wanted to erase their memories of him. Just as he hadn't gotten to know them, they hadn't gotten to know him and it would comfort him to know the man that he had became.

"I never got to know you and so these past few months have been amazing for me. Now I actually have memories of my own instead of stories and I can't possibly tell you how much that means to me" said Harry, his heart constricting as he remembered his parents fate.

"It's the same for us. Its nice to know that you grow up to be happy despite the harrowing childhood you have. You have became a great person and I mean it when I say that we are both proud of you" replied James, looking Harry in the eyes. At this Harry's chest filled with warmth, his parents were proud of him. All through his life he's wondered what they would have thought about him and his choices. He felt his eyes well up and couldn't speak.

"Oh Harry" said Lily softly, enveloping him in a hug. Feeling someone place a hand on his arm he looked up to see James, pride swimming in his eyes but also joined with sorrow as though he was mourning that they couldn't watch him grow up to be the man that they were so proud of. Immediately a bright light filled the cubicle and surrounded Harry and Ginny. Pulling away Lily looked at him, her eyes mirroring James' and Harry knew that it was time to leave.

"I don't want to go" he managed to choke out.

"I know love but we'll see you again" promised Lily, her eyes brimming with tears. Despite his anxiety Harry realised that she was right, to them he hadn't been born yet and so they would see him again and for one lovely year they would be the family that Harry had always longed for.

"We love you son and we're proud of you" said James, he too was crying, the tears pouring down his cheeks.

And then they were gone. The last image he had of his parents were them standing together, James' arms around Lily's waist both crying, their tears going unheeded as they smiled at him, bidding him goodbye.

* * *

_2000_

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Ginny, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders, trying to lend him strength.

"I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon" whispered Harry, his voice wobbling a little as he tried to control his emotions. When Ginny embraced him however, he lost the battle and she had to support him as his grief made itself known. It felt as if he were losing them all over again, but it was worse this time, much much worse. When he was younger he had grieved for his parents when he had been locked in his cupboard, thinking that if they had been there they could save him from Vernon and Dudley's cruelty. Now it was stronger as he was grieving for _them_, not the idealistic version. Now he knew what he had lost and what he could have had if the prophecy hadn't existed. For a few moments he had glimpsed the people his parents had been, for a few moments he glimpsed the future that had been stolen for him. For him a few moments hadn't been enough but there was no way to change it and that's what hurt the most.

"Sorry" he choked, pulling back.

"Don't be, that's what I'm here for... plus other things" said Ginny, despite her joking tone her eyes gazed at him, filled with worry.

"Ah Harry, Ginny your back, everyone has been quite worried about you" said Dumbledore, looking down at them from his portrait, effectively breaking the melancholy mood that had settled in the office.

"Hello sir, where is Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry, his voice was thick as he hastily wiped away his tears.

"She is currently having dinner in the Great Hall, did you have fun in 1977?" asked Dumbledore, either not noticing Harry's state or chosing to ignore it to save his pride.

"It was quite an experience" answered Ginny, taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Lily and James told me to give you something. They were quite precise about the date, the 3rd January 2000. I think its in the desk drawer" said Dumbledore suddenly.

Going over to the desk Harry rummaged around until he pulled out a box with his name on it. It was rectangular and about the same length and breadth as a post card. Placing it on the desk Harry stared at it for a few moments, wondering whether he should open it then or later.

"What is that Harry?" asked Ginny, coming over to stand behind him.

"My parents left me something and asked Dumbledore to give it to me today" said Harry numbly.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Ginny.

"Not right now" decided Harry. If he was truthful with himself he wanted to open it by himself. Hearing footsteps his head snapped up as the door opened. Professor McGonagall closed the door softly behind her. Turning around, her eyes landed on Harry and Ginny. The reaction was instantaneous and she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening and her mouth agape. While she re-composed herself, Harry grabbed the box and handed it to Ginny who stuffed it in one of her robe's pockets - Harry was still wearing the pyjamas.

"Oh thank goodness your back!" said McGonagall, relief flooding into her features, Harry was touched that she had worried about them.

"Yeah we just got back a few moments ago" said Harry truthfully.

"Right well I'd better owl Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, they made me promise to alert them the moment you came back."

"Actually would it be possible if we flooed to the Burrow Professor?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry" said McGonagall, throwing a pinch of floopowder into the fireplace and saying "the Burrow", immediately the flames turned emerald green.

"However I expect a full report at the start of term" she said as they stepped through the flames.

* * *

Stepping out of the flames Harry tried not to laugh as the Weasley's stared at them in shock. It felt strange seeing them again, almost as if a barrier had been erected between them. He hadn't realised how much they would have missed him. Not once had he thought that they might be suffering, wondering where they were and when they would come back. A tinge of guilt washed through his system as he mulled this over. Tentatively Ginny took a step towards her mother - Molly was frozen in the act of biting into a biscuit - and hugged her tightly. Just like that the barrier vanished only to be replaced with a wall of sound as they were hit with a barrage of "thank goodness your back" and "we'd started to think you'd eloped" - that was the twins - and other such phrases. Eventually when Harry felt his ribs would be cracked if he was hugged anymore, there was silence and the family calmed down.

"Where is Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry, untangling himself from Mrs Weasley.

"They'll be in the garden, they've missed you a lot and its hard for them, it was hard for all of us" said Mrs Weasley, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know, I'm sorry but we're back now-" Harry began, trying to quell Mrs Weasley's tears.

"Harry, you needed to do this we do understand but it never made it any easier, however your right you are back now and I don't think Ron and Hermione will appreciate being kept waiting" said Mrs Weasley sternly.

"Wait, here" said Ginny, handing him the box. Taking it, Harry went out the back. Standing at the base of a large tree Harry saw two figures silhouetted in the moonlight. One was leaning on the other and they gazed up at the expanse of stars, swirling in the heavens like an exotic celestial dance. Moving over to them silently, he stood behind them, savouring the feeling of warmth that had spread through his body at the sight of his two best friends.

"Long time no see" he whispered softy, watching as they spun around to face him. His heart dropped when he saw that their eyes were filled with tears but he never had long to feel guilty over this as Hermione had wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Never. Do. That. To. Us. Again!" she growled in his ear.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, looking over Hermione's shoulder at Ron who smiled back easily, as if his best friend hadn't been missing for months.

"To be honest it was bound to happen sometime, I mean with no Dark Lord around Fate just had to throw something else at you" said Ron, effectively lifting the morose mood.

"True," chuckled Harry, "It was surreal."

"What happened? We know that you were teaching DADA in 1977 but that can't just have been it" said Hermione, pulling away and linking arms with Ron. This was how he had wanted it to be, part of him had been scared and five months was a long time. What if they had moved on and forgotten about him? What if he had put them through to much and this was the last straw? In that moment all these thoughts had been dispelled and he was instantly reminded of how good his friends were. They had been through hell and high water together and, compared to some of the things that they'd been through, something as trivial as an accidental time jump wouldn't shake the deep foundations of their friendship. He found himself easily falling back into the same pattern that they had and it was just as if he hadn't been away. He told them everything that had happened to him, even the parts about Ginny trying to get back together with him - Ron had merely chuckled and said that when she wanted something she damn well got it, in fact he was surprised that Harry had lasted that long! As they watched the sunrise, the garden was bathed in the warming rays that signalled the start of a new day. Yawning, Hermione said that they had better get to bed and so trudging back inside they found that everyone else had gone to sleep, giving the three friends privacy to catch up fully without fear of interruption. Biding goodnight to Hermione, Harry entered Ron's room, the boy to whom it belonged coming in a few minutes later a goofy grin on his face. It was good to know that their relationship was still going strong. Transfiguring a chair into a bed, Harry lay down, waiting for Ron to finish changing.

"Its good to have you back mate" said Ron before using the deluminator to switch off the light.

"Yeah its good to be back" said Harry, hearing Ron turn on his side. Soon the room was full of the sound of Ron's snores and Harry, feeling it was safe, pulled out the box.

Raising his shaking hand, Harry held the lid and gingerly took it off. At the top of the box was a piece of parchment, it looked old and was a pale yellow. Unfolding it Harry scanned the contents.

_Harry,_

_I'm writing this on the 30th October 1981, James is just putting you to bed. I know that tomorrow is the day Voldemort comes but I want you to know that we are not scared. Ginny told me how she survived the killing curse and I've surmised that you survive by the same means. If our deaths mean giving you life then we welcome it gladly, it is just a shame that one of us cannot stay and look after you but that is how it must be. I wanted to remind you how proud we are of you and it gives me great pride to know that you liberate the wizarding world of that monster. Even though we won't be there physically we will always be with you spiritually, please remember that. I've enclosed some memories of your childhood with us, I thought it would be nice for you to see for yourself instead of just through others._

_We love you with all our hearts,_

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Right well that's it, its finally finished! I hope you have enjoyed this, I can tell you I've enjoyed writing this immensely. About the actual ending I felt like that was a nice place to leave it and I hope you did too. :)**

**Oh as for Fred being alive, I'm a twin myself and I never wanted George to be without Fred. If that were me I don't know what I would do and so I just couldn't bring myself to keep him dead in this fic... other twins will probably know where I'm coming from...  
**

**As always reviews are appreciated.**

**Jen x**


End file.
